Dancing With The Lady Death
by Myshawolf
Summary: Death becomes human in order to better protect Harry. The last chapter is up. So check it out. *Complete* (About damn time. On to Atlantis!!)
1. Prologue

Summary: After the Triwizard Tournament, Death decides to become human in order to keep a better eye on Harry. Meanwhile Voldemort turns to an old ally who knows how he can become immortal.  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Rating: R for violence and impure thoughts (get your mind out the gutter. There's no room for mine)  
  
A/N: Here it is. Death's story fifteen years later. This is for all my reviewers. Thanks, guys and girls. Please read Tears Of Blood first. It will explain Death's relationship with Harry. Tears Of Blood can be found on fanfiction.net as well. Thanks and please R&R, Flames included. (Dorm is freezing, need heat!!)Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the Guardian characters. The song, You'll Be In My Heart, is owned by Disney and Phil Collins.  
  
Dancing with Death  
  
by Myshawolf  
  
Prologue  
  
Harry settled back on to the bed. Cedric's parents just left the hospital wing. Deep inside the pain wasn't subsiding. In fact it seem to surge, stronger than ever. Harry shut his eyes against the pain, praying sleep will come. A cool breeze swept through the room. It gently ruffled Harry's hair, soothing the emotional pain. Gradually Harry relaxed, allowing sleep to slowly take over. A single tear slipped down his cheek. Distantly, he heard Madame Pomfrey leave the room and close the door. Finally, he entered a dreamless sleep.  
  
Come stop your crying  
  
It will be alright  
  
Just take my hand  
  
Hold it tight  
  
I will protect you  
  
From all around you  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry  
  
Death stepped out of the shadows. Staring at the sleeping boy, she raised her hand at the door and whispered, "Lock." The lock clicked into place. Death smiled a little as Harry shifted in his sleep. Her mind remembered the brave baby boy that she once held and spared from Voldemort.  
  
For one so small  
  
You seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you  
  
Keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us  
  
Can't be broken  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry  
  
Quietly Death walked across the room to the bed. Her black cloak whispered across the floor. She stood over the boy. Sympathy and concern clouded her storm grey eyes. Gently she sat down on the bed and stared at the sleeping child.  
  
"Oh my little one, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have been to that horrible graveyard. I should have seen the trap that Voldemort had carefully laid." Death confessed gently, "I failed you, my brave little one."  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart  
  
Always  
  
Death reached out and ruffled his black hair. It was just like her own long tresses. There were times when Dreams, Nightmare, and Sandman would joke about Harry being Death's long lost son. Death smiled a watery smile. By all rights, he was her child. She was chosen to protect the child and care for him no matter what. Their bond transcends those of blood. Even now she could feel his pain about the death of that other boy. She shared it with him and more than anything wanted to relieve him of it. Fate once told her that Harry was a part of her and she was a part of him. Fate understood what Death was going through, no one else did.  
  
Why can't they understand  
  
The way we feel  
  
They just don't trust  
  
What they can't explain  
  
I know we're different but  
  
Deep inside us  
  
We're not that different at all  
  
Death froze as Harry rolled on his back. She waited until she was sure he was still asleep to move. Gingerly, she reached out to his face. Her fingers wiped the lone tear away. She stared at the single drop of water as if it held all of the world's secret. Her mind played back what everyone told Harry. It wasn't his fault, There was nothing he could do to save Cedric. They didn't get it. No matter how many times they tell Harry he isn't to blame, Harry will keep blaming himself. They didn't even let him talk. They just don't know what it is like.  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
Don't listen to them  
  
'Cause what do they know?  
  
We need each other  
  
To have, to hold  
  
They'll see in time  
  
I know  
  
"You'll have a hard time with this. Death is never easy, especially when you are helpless to stop it." Death spoke still watching the tear, "I still remember watching your mother die and not being able to stop it. I couldn't because it wasn't in the cards. You, my little one, need to survive. This world will need you. Now more than ever. I know that is a heavy burden to bear and I promise that you will not bear it alone. When destiny comes to call, I will stand by your side."  
  
When destiny calls you  
  
You must be strong  
  
I may not be with you  
  
But you've got to hold on  
  
They'll see in time  
  
I know  
  
We'll show them together  
  
Death stopped herself. She just allied herself with this child. Outside the Council of Elements, Death should have no other loyalties. However, she never had to protect a mortal before in her life. This boy was different. He wasn't like the rest. Death could see that he had a pure and noble heart. The kind that would sacrifice itself in other to save another including it's enemy. She need to take his part. In the incoming war, she would take sides. Even if she had to reject the Mantle of Death or become mortal to keep a closer eye on him.  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Believe me you'll be in my heart  
  
I'll be there from this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
Oh you'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart  
  
Always  
  
That wasn't such a bad idea, becoming mortal to keep an eye on Harry. It wouldn't be permanant and she does have some vacation time coming. After these current event, It would be a good idea to have a constant companion with the boy. Someone who understood what he was going through and loved him like a son. She fit that description. It was perfect. She would talk with Fate first and see if it was possible. Death happily traced Harry's scar and kissed it. A gift of warning Death bestowed upon him ever since that fateful night fifteen years ago.  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
"Sleep my little one and dream of better times. We will meet again soon. I'll try to make up for failing you." Death whispered. Quietly she walked to the window and changed into a raven. Looking back at the boy, she silently vowed to make it up to him and to never again leave his side in times trouble. The wind picked up, indicating it was time to go. Death took flight with new hope.  
  
I'll be there always  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked back into the Hospital Wing. The air was heavy with the scent of death. She clutched to sheet closer to her as she checked on her patients. When she reached Harry's bed, she noticed red spots on the sheets. The boy's cuts hadn't reopened. On closer inspection the spots resembled teardrops. Madam Pomfrey dismissed the thought of someone crying tears of blood and returned to her work. Yet she couldn't help but wonder.. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N I'm back!! These updates are going to be irregular for a while due to school work (*cough* student teaching *cough*). Oh well. Please Read and Reveiw. I would suggest reading "Tears of Blood" first please. FYI, Death wasn't singing "You'll Be In My Heart", it was background music. Just to clear up any confusion to my readers. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Guardians are mine. The rest isn't. Rowling owns it.  
  
Dancing With The Lady Death  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"I know you care for the boy, But don't you think this is a little extreme." a young girl stated calmly as she poured some tea for her guest. Her brown eyes were the color of chocolate. At times, one could just fall into them and see the many ideas they held. She smiled at her guest in a playful way. The young girl's clothes were a tank top and a skirt of sky blue with a golden trim that matched her golden locks of hair. She gazed at her guest, curiously waiting for a reply.  
  
"Don't answer her, Essie.", a young boy remarked distractedly, "Dreams has a tendency to pry."  
  
The boy was staring at a game of checkers. His brown hair fell forward to block his eyes from view. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he contemplated his next move. His shirt reflected the same sky blue as Dreams' clothing, but his pants were black with blood red trim. He deftly moved a checker so that it took his opponent's piece. He looked up and smiled at the young woman across from him.  
  
"Your move, Nightmare. What do you think of Essie's move to petition to the council into allowing her to become human?" The boy asked.  
  
Nightmare slide a stray piece of her short auburn hair behind her ear and thought for a second. Her brown eyes glanced at the checker board in front of her. She turned and gazed at her friend. A smile spread across her lips and she stood up and walked over to where Dreams and Essie sat. The light caught the black of her pants and the blood red of her shirt. Her black sleeveless knit duster was slung over the back of her chair.  
  
"In my opinion, Essie, you are a fool to give up the mantle of death, no matter how temporary, for the boy. If you become human, you are very vulnerable to attack. All you need is one maniac with delusions of grandeur to kill you and become the Guardian of Death. You are more good to the boy as a protector if you stay a guardian." Nightmare commented as she picked up a cup of tea.  
  
Nightmare took a sip of the tea. Over the rim, she studied the young Guardian in front of her. Esmeralda was one of Nightmare's few good friends. Which is why Nightmare was slightly worried about her friend's latest idea. Nightmare closed her eyes as she considered the possibilities. Nightmare enjoyed the thought of possibilities. After all, her job depended on the exploration of the many fears and dementia of the human mind.  
  
Essie looked up at her old friend. Nightmare was the first of the Dream Realm rulers to be shape by the Guardian of Earth, Mother Gaia. Nightmare was the first befriend Essie when she join the Guardians as Death. Old as time itself, Nightmare or her siblings never lived as mortals. They don't know what it is like to save a life or touch one. To have a baby giggle at you when others usually coward in fear. None of them understood what it is like to fail the one person who does matter.  
  
"Esmeralda, make me a believer. Tell me, what is so important in the mortal world that you will give up immortality, even for a short period of time?" Nightmare smiled at Essie, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Essie's chin went up a few notches and declared loudly, "The love of a pure and noble heart."  
  
Dreams giggled at the simplicity of Essie's answer. Nightmare slightly bowed her head acknowledging the wisdom of the answer. Sandman huffed in disappointment, "Is that all?"  
  
"No, it's not. I made a promise to take care of the boy until he is ready to take on Voldemort. I failed once by being a Guardian. Maybe I can do a better job as a mortal and be at his side physically. It seems he needs friends more than a spirit protector. Besides I will retain my power while I'm a mortal. I'm not a helpless little girl." ,Essie growled as she stood up, "Now if you will excuse me, I have an appointment with Fate to discuss my upcoming vacation."  
  
Nightmare put down her cup and walked Essie to the door of the room. Softly she told her friend, "Please be careful. The boy's time of destiny is coming. There are darker forces at work than any we have seen before. I'll be at your side if you ever need me."  
  
Essie gave her a hug and said, "We'll meet again, old friend."  
  
Nightmare watched as her friend walked through the door. She waited until the door was shut behind Death before she turned to her siblings. Dreams stood by the table with a concerned look on her face. Sandman leaned back in his chair, waiting for Nightmare to talk. Nightmare had a pensive look on her face. Dreams was the first to break the silence.  
  
"We are going to lose her, aren't we?" Dreams asked of her older sister.  
  
"I don't know. Time holds all the cards on this one. He won't show them to anyone. Knowledge and I already annoyed the hell out of him, trying to get the truth from him. But you know how he loves a great mystery." Nightmare raged. She hated not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Especially when he knows the answer." Sandman conceded to his older sister.  
  
"The only thing we can do is prepare the boy for her arrival to his world." Nightmare contemplated softly.  
  
"You have an idea, don't you?" ,Dreams guessed, "Tell us."  
  
"Not one of my more sadistic ideas. But it should work. We have two hours until bedtime at the Burrow. We need to hurry." Nightmare smiled wickedly, showing why she was the Mistress of Nightmares and Shadows, "Oh the way, dear brother, I win."  
  
Sandman turned towards the checkerboard in time to watch one of Nightmare's piece clear the board of his. He groaned and let his head hit the table. Dreams giggled at her younger brother while Nightmare just chuckled.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Harry sat in his bed at Ron's house. He couldn't sleep tonight. The night was clear and nice out. It reminded of a similar night, a tragic night. How did he know what kind of night it was when Voldemort killed his parents. Harry racked his mind for more details of that night. None were coming to him. High in the night sky, a star winked at him. Harry winked back at it, feeling silly. The star suddenly fell from the sky, racing towards the earth. This was familiar too. Harry's mind stated that it wanted it's teddy bear. Harry shook the thought off. It was a stupid thought.  
  
Suddenly the star hit the ground outside the Burrow causing a bright flash of light. Harry fell out of his bed from the light. Looking around the room, he could still hear Ron snoring. The rest of the house was still pretty silent as well. Harry wondered if he was the only one to see the light. Reluctantly, he climbed back on to the bed and looked out the window. His emerald eyes widened at the sight in front of him.  
  
Standing in the Weasley's garden was a young boy. The moonlight reflected off the gold trim of his shirt and the blood red trim of his pants. His eyes glowed with an unnatural light. Harry felt his skin crawl as those eyes locked on to his. He shouted for Ron to wake up, but Ron slept on. Turning his attention back to the intruder, Harry watched as the boy pulled out a pouch. He emptied the contents into his hands. Before Harry could react, the boy threw the stuff right at him. The sand hit him in the face. Harry's eyes felt heavy. A sense of languor flowed over him, despite his attempts to fight it off. Harry collapsed onto the bed in a deep sleep.  
  
Nightmare stepped out of the shadows. Surveying the room, She hurried to Harry's bed. Gently she tucked the boy into the covers. Nightmare stared at the sleeping boy, thinking so you are the one who will save us all.  
  
"I sure as hell hope you are a lot stronger than you look. Sweet dreams, kid." Nightmare whispered as she vaulted out the window. She ran up to her little brother.  
  
"Did I get him?" Sandman asked eagerly.  
  
"Direct hit, bro. It's Dreams' turn now. Let's go watch." Nightmare winked at him as they faded into the night.  
  
Harry slept deeply, but his mind was still working. He was currently falling through space. A black, endless space. Slowly it opened up into a night sky. Harry stopped falling and began to float. Below him, was a small cottage. He recognized it as his home with his parents. Across the lawn a figure ran cloaked in black. Voldemort, Harry thought angrily, coming to kill my parents. Gripping his wand, Harry began to cast a spell. Before he could finish, the figure changed into a raven and flew to the window. That's not Voldemort.  
  
Suddenly, the scene changed from the night sky to the inside of the nursery in the house. Harry froze as he watched his mother sing him to sleep. Harry's heart cracked a little at the sight him and his mother. Soon his mother left the room. Harry tried to follow her but something stopped him.  
  
The black cloaked figure entered the room through the window. Harry didn't see it enter but he knew it was there. Harry watched as it looked around the room. Assured it was alone, it lowered its hood and revealed a young female face. Half of the face was covered with a black mask with silver trim. Harry recognized it immediately. She stared straight at him and smiled.  
  
"I don't have to pick you anymore. You have grown up, my little one." she greeted.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"A friend and ally." ,the lady replied, "You wanted the truth of that night, here it is. Let's watch together."  
  
Harry heard the shouts from down stair. Screams heard every time a Dementor would come too close to him. Frozen he watched as his mother plead for his life and lost hers in the bargain. As Voldemort turned his attention to the crib, Harry saw his mother's ghost ask the lady to intervene. The lady promise to watch the child until the end of his days. The lady turned her attention back to Voldemort's killing curse And with a few words of her own deflected it. Harry was stunned. She saved his life. She left the room to deal with Voldemort. After a few moments, a black flash came from the hallway. The lady walked back into the room. She gave Harry a lopsided smile as she walked up to him. Gently she kissed his scar.  
  
"Originally I carried you from the house before I bestowed that gift on to you. But this is different circumstances. I'll be seeing you soon, my brave little one." the lady told Harry.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked again.  
  
"I'm the Lady Death and we will be dancing soon. Now sleep and dream of better times."  
  
Death passed a hand over Harry's eyes. Harry felt himself begin to fall again. Distantly he heard Death's tell him, "I'll see you soon, Harry." The voice faded and another one took over chanting his name. Harry fell into the light and awake up. He was surrounded by the whole Weasley household. The first Harry said was, "She is coming."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Don't forget to review. I'd like to take a poll of my readers through. Should Harry recognize Essie immediately or should I draw it out? Email me your thoughts at mysha49@hotmail.com. Hope to heard from you soon.  
  
~Myshawolf 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. I'm thinking of letting Nightmare, Dreams, and Sandman make some more appearances. Also, I need to know, should Harry recognize Essie immediately or should I draw it out? I'm so conflicted! Oh well, I'll figure it out. And as always.. Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and Prologue, please.  
  
  
  
Dancing with the Lady Death  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
After that dream of the night his parents died, Harry was constantly looking over his shoulder for the past week. The Weasley wouldn't let him be alone especially after he described the dream to them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were convinced that it was some dark magic at work. Something deep in Harry's heart refused to believe that the lady was evil. She seemed happy to see him, like she cared about his safety.  
  
Harry shook off the thoughts. He should be happy, his Hogwarts letter arrived today. Also Sirius was going to be visiting for the next few days. Harry perked up a little at the thought of his godfather coming. He missed Sirius greatly. Maybe Sirius would know what to do about his dreams. Then Harry remembered what happened last year with his scar and decided to keep it to himself. Everyone always seemed to overreact whenever something happened to him. He should keep it to himself. But she claimed to be Death herself, that wasn't a little thing. He should talk to someone, shouldn't he? He heaved a sigh and allowed himself to fight it out in his thoughts.  
  
Ron and Hermione watched from a distance. It was hard seeing their friend withdraw from them. Ever since Cedric died, Harry became more and more introverted. They were worried about him. Hermione felt helpless, since drawing out a friend from their shell wasn't something that could be learned from a book. Ron knew what Hermione was feeling, he felt it too. His best friend was drawing more and more into his shell and nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
"What can we do, Ron? He pushing us farther away." Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know, Mione. I just don't know. Maybe Sirius will know what to do. He is expected to visit any day now." Ron replied.  
  
"Let's hope so. Come on, we should go and join him." Hermione sighed as she pulled Ron towards where Harry was.  
  
Neither one noticed a raven watching them. It was waiting for the night when cowards come and attack the innocent. And it will be waiting. The Raven tucked it's head under it's wing and rested. Tonight was it's test set by the Council. It's mind drifted to sleep.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Voldemort sat in the study of the Riddle House. He was deep in thought. Thoughts of revenge paraded through his head. First, he needed the boy, the reason for his initial fall from power. Then after torturing the boy enough that his pain would be equal to that which he felt while in exile, the woman will come. Voldemort knew she would come to the boy's rescue, she always did. The only reason she wasn't there in the cemetery, was Voldemort didn't give her time to felt the boy's whereabouts. This time she will, oh how she will feel. Voldemort smiled at the thought of the long and painful death he had planned for both the woman and the boy. Normally, he wouldn't dare to try what he was about to do, but he now had help. His teacher promised to help his student, Voldemort, achieve what he wanted to most revenge and immortality.  
  
A knock at the study door, interrupted Voldemort's thoughts. Voldemort sat up straighter, knowing this was the report he was waiting for. He summoned the Death Eaters to enter. Lucius Malfoy entered the room, with great confidence that his report will please his lord. Malfoy bowed to Voldemort and waited for the signal to rise. Voldemort gave it and Malfoy stood up.  
  
"What is your report, Malfoy?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"The boy left Pivet Drive a few days ago. My sources in the Ministry have confirmed that he is with the Weasleys. He will be staying there until the start of the school year. Then he will be under Dumbledore's care." Malfoy reported.  
  
"Good. We'll strike before then. How are the Burrow's defenses?" Voldemort inquired urgently.  
  
"Weasley is careless to begin with. I doubt he can put any defense that I can't break through." Malfoy boasted.  
  
Don't underestimate your enemy. You'll be in for a nasty surprise. If you think you can get the boy, then strike tonight. The sooner we get the boy, the sooner she will come." Voldemort laughed.  
  
"My lord, may I ask who is this she? The boy has no family that cares for him."  
  
"She is the reason for my fall from power. She is the one that we must met sooner or later. However, I will cause her to fall from power. Go, Malfoy, and bring me the boy."  
  
"As you wish, my lord."  
  
Malfoy gave a short bow and strode out of the room. He pointed to a group of Deatheaters. He ordered them to prepared for a raid tonight. After they departed, Malfoy smiled to himself. Finally a chance to rid himself and the rest of the respectable wizarding world of the Weasleys.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Sirius stood at the top of the hill, overlooking the Burrow. The sun was beginning to set, casting a red haze over the Weasley House. He could hear the children's laughter from here. Sirius hoped to one day give Harry a home like this, someday when he didn't have a price on his head. Sirius shook his head, trying to throw off the thought. Swiftly he walked down the hill to where his godson waited.  
  
As he walked down he passed a raven perched like a sentry. It stared at him from it's high perched. Padfoot stared back at it. Sirius was unnerved by the color of storm clouds in it's eyes. The raven crowed and turned away to keep watched. Sirius kept walking, feeling as if the raven gave him the okay. It seem to know that he wasn't a real dog. He looked back, but the raven never moved. All of Sirius's fears disappeared as he enveloped in his godson's arms.  
  
"I missed you, Snuffles." Harry greeted, "The rest are waiting."  
  
Sirius licked Harry's face and followed him back to the house where the Weasleys stood.  
  
That night, Sirius sat with Molly And Arthur Weasley. Sirius just made his report about the latest word on the street. Molly gasped while Arthur was deep in thought. This was serious if the Deatheaters were on the move again. They could be searching for Harry.  
  
"There something else." Sirius added as he sipped his coffee, "There is a woman involved. She is connected to Harry in some way. Voldemort is searching for her as well."  
  
"But why?" Molly thought out loud. Sirius shrugged in response. Arthur stood up.  
  
"We'll have to keep an extra eye out for anything. I hate to it, but the kids will have to given some restrictions. All of them." Arthur sighed, "We will also have to keep watch at all hours."  
  
"I'll take tonight." Sirius offered to which Molly agreed.  
  
"I'll inform the children." Molly said as she started from the room.  
  
"No, Molly. We'll tell them in the morning. No sense in inspiring any more heroics from them. Let them have a peaceful night for once. They'll need it especially Harry."  
  
Arthur protested softly. Molly nodded knowing he was right.  
  
Sirius left the happy couple alone. It pulled at his heart seeing them together. Sirius remembered his own days at Hogwarts. His playboy days with James. They could have had almost all the girls at Hogwarts. Sirius usually did while James pined away for a Ravenclaw named Lily Evans.(You can guess what happen to the crush.)Out of all the Marauders, Sirius was the one who never fell in love. James had Lily. Remus had Liberty, even after he chased her away. Remus still loved her even after fifteen years of separation. Sirius often wondered why Moony didn't just track her down and see how she is doing. If Sirius ever fall in love he wouldn't let her go so easily. However, Sirius never fell in love, and being a fugitive he probably never will.  
  
Sirius stepped outside and transformed before anyone could spot him. He lumbered around the house checking for any suspicious creatures. Satisfied there wasn't any, he laid down at the front door and fell into a light sleep.  
  
The clock down in St. Otter Catchhole chimed the time of midnight, the witching hole. The raven lifted it's head and stretched it's wings and crowed. Sirius woke up. And saw a group of Deatheaters approach the house. Sirius growled and began to bark loudly. One of the wizard cursed him with a full body bind. Sirius watched in horror as they continued to the house. Then the unexpected happened.  
  
The raven left it's post and flew around the Deatheaters, halting their progress. He could hear a few of them curse at the bird, but they had no effect. The raven swooped down towards the ground like it was going to crash. Before it hit, the bird emitted a bright light, nearly blinding everyone. Where the bird once was, now stood a raven haired woman. She was wearing a pair of jeans and black shirt with the first two buttons undone. Her tresses were long and wavy. Her eyes seemed to glow silver. The only jewelry she wore was a silver and onyx bracelet. She smiled wickedly at the Deatheaters who were in shock at the sight of her. A few were backing away a little.  
  
"Hello, boys." the lady smiled, "You weren't about to get started without me, would you? I would be very disappointed if I wasn't invited."  
  
Lucius Malfoy found his voice first, "Out of our way, woman. We are here on noble business."  
  
The woman threw her head back and laughed at them. Lucius's temper began to rise. Who did this woman think she was? Finally, she stopped laughing and just shook her head. Her next words caught them off guard.  
  
"Slaughtering an innocent family is noble business now a days, huh? I hate to see what is dirty business to you." she remarked.  
  
Lucius's temper finally exploded. This woman was mocking them and their master. It was too much. Before he could think of what he was getting himself in to, he shout at her.  
  
"They are a disgrace to the respectable wizard world. Dealing with Muggles and Mudbloods. Dead is the only proper state for them. Now, OUT OF MY WAY." Lucius roared.  
  
The woman's smile disappeared. She held out the wrist with the bracelet. Quietly she began to chant in a language that no one present had ever heard before. The lady's eyes and the bracelet began to glow with an unnatural light. The bracelet changed into a very deadly looking scythe. The woman twirled around her body until her held it in a leisurely way. She no longer looked happy, but very menacing. Especially with half of her face covered by a mask. The Deatheaters began to back away, drawing their wands. A burst of wind knocked the wands out their hands. The wands flew into the woman's hand. Promptly she snapped them in half.  
  
"No need for those. You need experience your deaths like those you've killed." she said off-handily as she tossed the pieces over her shoulder, "Besides you obviously don't have the sense of responsibility to even be allowed to keep them."  
  
"You will suffer for this outrage." one Death Eaters shouted at her.  
  
"You can try. Your master did once. Foolish wizards. You need to be taught a lesson. And as always it falls to me." The woman sighed.  
  
"You are going to kill us, aren't you?" another asked.  
  
The lady smiled, "Now you're catching on."  
  
"We will not be dissuade by useless threats. That family will die." Lucius growled.  
  
That was the finally straw for the lady. The wind picked up, kicking up dust. It started to form a cloud. The woman took a stance and roared at them," Who the hell do you think you are? Who are you to decide who will live or die? Are you a god? Are you that superior to other that you believe you have the right to control others lives? You, worthless mortals, have played with the power of death for too long. And now you come here with the intent to harm the one who is under my protection. Not while I am the Guardian of Death."  
  
Before any of them can react, the dust cloud engulfed them. Death jumped into it. All Sirius could hear was screams of pain and agony. Who was she? Why was she here? He could tell that they were talking, but he couldn't hear what was said.  
  
Finally, the dust settled. Several Deatheaters swirmed around in pain A few were dead never standing a chance. In the center the woman held Lucius Malfoy above the ground. Malfoy was crying and begging. The woman looked disgusted.  
  
"Please spare me. I didn't mean…" Malfoy cried.  
  
"Stow it, will you? I've heard it before. I'm sparing you because you are to play a bigger role later on. In over a year, you will die, so I'm only delaying the inevitable. Now," The lady growled as she tossed Malfoy away, "Scram. If I see you around here again. I'll not only kill you, but I'll show what I can really do with this Scythe."  
  
Malfoy apparated away for the burrow. The woman shook her head. Sirius began to thrash around as best he could. The lady walked over to him. Sirius stared at her face that he could see. She was beautiful and she saved not only his life, but everyone who currently was asleep in the house. She murmured something in Latin and Sirius's constriction were gone. A smile touched her face.  
  
"Such a brave boy. I mean no one in the house harm. I hope we can be allies in protecting them. I must go." The lady said as she stood back up.  
  
Suddenly, all the lights in the Weasley household lit up. The lady ran into the woods. Arthur came upon a still shaky Sirius in dog form. Sirius barked, indicating the field of dead Deatheaters.  
  
"Molly, call the Ministry and Albus Dumbledore as well. We have a problem out here." Arthur shouted as his eyes beheld the horrors of a battle.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Moral: Don't piss off the Lady Death.  
  
Working on the next chapter as we speak. 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Another chapter. How time flies by. I like to thank all of my reviewers. I'll be listing them all by the next chapter. You guys make my writing this worth while. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Also the Guardians were inspired from several different sources from Greek Mythology to Piers Anthony (Great author) to modern Comic books such as Sandman. But they do not come from one specific source. I may write an essay about them in the author notes' section someday. But let's get through this adventure first. Please Read and Review. Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Guardians. That's it. Rowling owns everything else.  
  
Dancing With The Lady Death  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Essie stood straight, ramrod straight. This was it, her only chance to become mortal. Even if it's for a limited time. In front of her sat the eldest Guardians ever created. They were discussing her petition to become mortal for a selected period of time. Essie's eye swept over the panel taking each one of the Elements. The Elements were what the younger Guardians called the elder Guardians. They were also known as the Old Guard, The Elders, or The Council. One thing was certain about them. Every Guardian respected them and deferred to their decisions.  
  
The reason why they are the eldest Guardians was when the universe was created, so were they. It is believed that when the Creator breathed life into the Earth, The Elements resulted. Each with their own special power, They vowed to guard this planet's delicate balance from abuse. Unfortunately, none of them have ever really been alive. None would understand why she would want to go to Earth and protect a boy.  
  
A woman whose black hair held eagle feathers smiled at Essie with a gentle smile before she returned to the argument. Essie jolted when she realized Mother Gaia was fighting for her to go. Mother Gaia, Guardian of the Earth, sworn protector of nature and all living things, creator of The Dream Realm Rulers, was the first to come from Earth's first breath. She was the second in command of the Council and held much sway. Her appearance resembled that of a Native American woman, a form she chooses because she liked how they respected her order and other children (i.e. Animals). She was in a deep discussion with Chronos, Guardian of Time and Space.  
  
Chronos glanced over at Essie and winked. He was an old man, or at least that was the form he takes. His long white beard rivals the one worn by Albus Dumbledore. Unlike the others, Chronos did not come from the Earth. He boasted that The Creator shaped him when he shaped the universe. How much of it is true, no one knows except The Creator Itself. Chronos was the head of the Council. At times, he knows more than he lets on. He took three rowdy kids under his wings to watch over the flow of time. They became his grandchildren.  
  
Neptune, Guardian of Water was contemplating on what his opinion was going to be. He listened as the others duked it out. His deep blue eyes crinkled with humor as he watched Helios and Uranus gets into each others' face. Neptune looked like a pirate at times. He took a liking to the blackguards because the reminds him of his precious seas. Calm and peaceful one moment, violent and deadly the next.  
  
Helios, Guardian of Fire, was a fiery young man with a short temper. He turned to Neptune for back up. Neptune just raised his hands to say don't come to me. Helios preferred the look of an Arabian nomad. Their tenacity to live in the hot desert where no one else would dare go impressed him so much he took them under his wing of protection and molded himself into their image. The only difference was his eyes were the color of fire.  
  
Uranus, Guardian of Wind, looked like a Viking Valkyrie. Her long blonde hair was in a braid. She was a warrior through and through. As unpredictable as the wind, she was constantly at odds with Helios. They fanned their fights that often resembled a wind fans a flame. Uranus was in charge of an unpredictable and more often than not rowdy group of younger Guardians. She liked it that way.  
  
Fate entered the chamber and shook her head at the Council's arguing. Clearing her throat, Fate gained their attention. The Council stopped fighting and beckoned her forward. Each member looked presentable and reasonable, despite the huge fighting that took place early.  
  
"Yes, Fate. What is it?" Chronos asked.  
  
"Council, I have the results of Death's test a few nights ago. Several Death Eaters are dead from the fight. However, not once did Death step out her mortal state. She was in no real danger. Her supervisor for this test, War, believe that she acted as she would if she was human and strongly advocated that the Council grants her request for a full retention of her powers." Fate reported.  
  
"We still need to determine if the child is in enough danger, to warrant us sending a Guardian down." Helios remarked.  
  
"Got that report too." Fate smiled confidently, "Nightmare just dropped it off. It seems the boy is becoming more withdrawn. His dreams are becoming more suicidal. Beside the Death Eaters were sent to kidnap the boy and bring him to Good Old Voldie."  
  
Good Old Voldie was a nickname many Guardians called the pain in the ass wizard. The Dream Rulers called the Bunny. It was an inside joke between them, that started a little over ten years ago. No one tried to figure it out, not even Gaia, their mother.  
  
"Members of the Council, in my opinion, the boy needs someone constant in his life. If not Essie, then someone else. You already prevent Sirius Black from doing anything with those damn charge against him. You could have fixed the mistake when they held Peter Pettigrew a few years back. However, I hate to remind you, someone let him get away." Fate interjected, "Time is of the essences, Council. Even as we speak The boy's thread is slowly becoming silver. We need to get off our butts and help him. Without him, Good Old Voldie will be back in power before we can do anything."  
  
Gaia cleared her throat to bring everyone's attention to her and spoke in a firm voice, "I don't to remind everyone here what happened last time he was running around. Nor do I need to bring up the prophecy that Future told us about. I agree with Fate. Something must be done to stop this foolish wizard. If sending Essie to Earth will accomplish that then so be it. I will not allow my children to be enslaved again. I vote yes."  
  
Neptune spoke up, "Gaia is right. The only reason why last time he got to be so powerful is because we didn't do anything to stop him. I vote yes."  
  
Uranus nodded and remarked, "Good old Voldie needs to be knocked down a few more notches. Like six feet under down. If Essie can make that happen as a human, so it will be. Yes."  
  
Essie heart jumped. She had the majority. They knew she was needed with Harry. So maybe they don't completely understand her motives, at least they could see some good in her going.  
  
Helios commented. "She will be the only Guardian who could do it besides War. War would destroy the idiot's stronghold, drawing attention to us. At least Essie can be discreet about the whole thing. She can go."  
  
Only Chronos left. He can overrule the others votes if he wanted to. Essie was suddenly nervous. His blessing was the most important. It would mean that the flow of time will not be disrupted by her arrival.  
  
"The prophecy must be filled. She has this Council's blessing. Go, Young Death, and give them hell." Chronos smiled.  
  
Essie jumped for joy. Ecstatic she hugged Fate, who hugged her back. Essie turned to the Council and gave them a smile and told them, "Thank you. I won't let you down."  
  
Gaia walked toward Essie. She took the younger Guardian's hands and informed her, "Come, my little witch. There is much for you to learn. We must prepare a place for you."  
  
With that said, Gaia leads a happy and crying Essie out of the Great Meeting Room. Fate watched with a heavy heart. She was going to lose another student. Chronos walked up to her. He put a fatherly arm around her shoulder.  
  
"We are going to lose her, aren't we?" Fate sighed.  
  
Chronos fought a war with himself. True, he knew what the Future holds because she only talks to him and her other Time Guardians. That's why he held the power to veto the other Council members. However, Time is hard to predict. As with everything else, it has a tendency to change without a second thought.  
  
"That's a choice she must make, Daniella. One that you had to make once a long time ago. Tell me, is Albus willing to help us once again?" Chronos asked.  
  
"Of course. He has a position open that I think she will enjoy." Fate responded, "Chronos, Albus and I were wondering if you have made a decision on our request."  
  
"As you always tell me. The answer my friend is blowing on the wind." Chronos smiled at her. Fate smiled back at her dear friend.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gaia and Essie walked down one of the many hallways in the Temple of Time. Gaia glanced at Essie occasionally. Was it really four centuries ago when I saved her from death by burning at the stake? Gaia thought, she was so young then no more than a child then. Now she is all grown up. Especially over the last few years. She was so impersonal about her job. Now that she felt love for someone, she practically blossomed. Much lain ahead of her in the human world.  
  
Essie walked by Gaia side. Essie has only been with Gaia, talking, once before. That was when she was first brought here to the Temple of Time to become a Guardian. She often saw the older Guardians in the halls, sometimes at Dream's Studio in the Dream Realm when visiting her friends. But the older Guardian was going to training her to live in the mortal world.  
  
"This is marvelous opportunity for you, my child. You were robbed of the chance to really love. Now you can see what it is like. " Gaia advised Essie.  
  
"I don't understand, Mother Gaia. I was in love before I got here. He's the one who accused me of being a witch back in Italia. I nearly died then." Essie replied confused.  
  
"That's not true love. True love is very different. You feel for the boy, don't you?" Gaia asked gently.  
  
"His name is Harry. Yes, I love him more than anything. I can't bare the thought that someday I will have to take his soul. I hope I can stop that from happening for a while." Essie stated firmly.  
  
"The love a mother feels for her child is one form of true love. Not everyone experiences it, those that do are the luckiest people in the world. While You may think no one here can understand what you are feeling, that's not true. Please I have three troublesome children who mean more to me than the world I'm sworn to protect." Gaia smiled at her.  
  
"Harry is not my son. At times, I wish he was."  
  
"You know what you can do about that. But we are digressing from the subject. The fact is you feel strongly for the child. That love is something that not everyone feels. That love is what really saved him on that night. There is so much waiting for you down there. Once you enter it you become a mortal, no longer bound by our rules. Enjoy it. You more than anyone else understands how short life can be and how easily life is wasted."  
  
Essie thought about what Gaia was saying. This was a rare opportunity for her just as rare as being able to hold a living baby. Harry was the first for that and now he giving her another chance to do something she hasn't done before. But before she does anything she must talk to some people first.  
  
"Mother Gaia, Please excuse me. I must see some old friends first before I do anything." Essie excused.  
  
"Of Course, my child, I understand. I'll be waiting to finish your lessons." Gaia bowed to Essie.  
  
Essie bowed back before she disappeared down the hall. Gaia smiled as she remembered a time when Nightmare would be right by her side. She should check on her children, make sure they aren't doing anything they shouldn't. (Of course they are, This is Dreams, Nightmare, and Sandman we are talking about here.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lily and James Potter lived in a quaint little cottage found on the edge of the Valley. Preserved at the age they died at, they are a kind, happy couple and quite popular in the Valley. Lily doted on all the children who come to the Valley. She breathed a sigh of relief that none of them are her son, Harry. She gave them a place to come and be loved.  
  
James helped with the orientation of the recently deceased people to the Valley. He too is quite glad that their son is still alive. Harry was needed up there for several reasons. One was the bring about the end of Voldemort or Good Old Voldie as many of Guardians called him. James was pretty sure that Voldie was not a well-loved man around here. Several families in the Valley were put there because of him. Death's department definitely held no love for the man. Many were ready to kill him themselves if something wasn't done soon. It was going to break a lot of rules. The first was Guardians must not directly intervene in mortal affairs. James snorted to himself, if he was Death, he would have killed Voldie a long time ago.  
  
James stood by the Gates of the Valley with Cerebros, the three headed dog whose job it is to guard the Gates. Cerebros at first glance looked like a black wolf cub. But when crossed, he grew to the size of giant and gained another two heads. James never dared cross the dog. James bent down and scratched the dog behind the ears.  
  
"Lazy day today, huh? I'm going to go home to Lily. Cheerio, Cerebros." James sighed as he walked away.  
  
"Wait for me, James Potter." Essie's voice called from the darkness beyond the Gates. In a moment she appeared in front of James, "There is much to talk about."  
  
"I heard Death Eaters tried to hurt Harry again. Thank you for once again saving my son." James thanked as they walked back to the cottage together.  
  
"Don't. It's my pleasure to protect Harry. He's like the son I will never have. I hope you don't me being possessive of him. He's the first to touch my heart in four centuries." Essie stated.  
  
"Lily and I feel better knowing you are looking out for him. We breathe a little easier knowing that. But you are not here to talk about that are you, Death."  
  
"No I am not. Something has come up and I'm leaving for the mortal world soon. Harry's in danger."  
  
"It's Voldemort, isn't it?" When Death didn't respond, "I knew it. I knew Harry would be in danger the moment I saw Bertha soul down here last year. He's come back, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, and he used Harry to do it. I failed, James, I couldn't stop it. I was at the third task keeping a look out, when suddenly he was gone. I couldn't feel his presence at Hogwarts. I didn't know where he was. I was panicking, I knew Voldie did something to him. When Harry returned..."  
  
James froze as he watched red tears rolled down Essie's cheeks. It was rare to see Death cry. Essie takes her duty of protecting Harry very seriously, to which he and Lily were gratefully for.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be prepared for him next time." James assured as they reached the cottage.  
  
"Yes, I will. This time I will help Harry put an end to his reign." Essie promised.  
  
"That's our Death! Lily we have a visitor." James shouted as they entered the cottage.  
  
Lily walked from the kitchen. The aroma of food filled the house. Lily's smile widens when she saw the woman who saved her son fifteen years ago. Essie was an occasional visitor to their home and the two woman struck up a friendship. Even now the two embraced. Lily sensed a change in Essie. Lily pulled back.  
  
"Something is wrong with Harry." Lily stated knowingly.  
  
"Yes, we must talk. May we sit?" Essie nodded. James and Lily sat down at the chairs at the table. Essie followed suit and began to explain everything that has happened to Harry over the past year including his deep depression. James and lily held each other hands as they listen to all the things that have plagued their son.. When Essie finished, both she and Lily were on the verge of tears. James noticed this and realized that if something didn't happen soon , he was going to have two crying females on his hands.  
  
James cleared his throat and asked, "Why are you going to the mortal world, Essie?"  
  
That snapped Essie out of nearly crying again as she responded, "Harry needs a constant in his life. Besides I can keep a better eye on him that way. I need to do it. I need to make it up to him."  
  
"Harry needs a mother." Lily added," I can't do it. Molly Weasley is a good substitute, but in the end she is still his best friend's mother. Petunia is about as good as left out tuna. What about Libby? She is Harry's godmother."  
  
"Fudge has a grudge against the le Fayes," Essie informed them, "As long as he is in office, Harry will never know his real family."  
  
"Poor Libby. I wish I had known that before. We would have asked Dumbledore to give him right to Libby instead of to Petunia first." James growled.  
  
"Hindsight is 20/20." Essie joked.  
  
"Essie, are you asking for our blessing to become human and help protect Harry?" Lily asked her friend.  
  
"You always were perceptive. Yes I am. I need to know that you approve before I go." Essie explained.  
  
"You have it. I can think of no one else I would want at my son's side more than you." Lily granted. Essie smiled a warm, easy smile.  
  
James added, "Can we get an update ever so often on what's going on?"  
  
Essie laughed, "Naturally. Nightmare has already offered to stop by as well as several others."  
  
"The Younger Guard, I presume?" Lily smiled, knowing why the younger Guardians were coming. She built a reputation for having the best cookies in the whole Valley and the Temple of Time.  
  
"Natch. Who else would come here?" Essie answered as she stood up, "I have much to do. I must go. Thank you Lily and James."  
  
"No. Thank you, Essie. Please tell Harry when you can that we love him." Lily requested as she walked her friend to the door.  
  
"I will. I'll be by before I leave, Lily" Essie said as she left the cottage. Lily watched her disappeared down the street. James joined his wife. Together, they watched the children at play in the street and hope that their son won't be join them anytime soon. A rare breeze swept through the Valley indicating that change was coming.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N; Yeah, It's a filler chapter, but It helps move the story along. The next chapter I promise will be more eventful. Essie goes to Hogwarts. *do a little dance* See ya then  
  
~MW 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: This is it! Essie's first appearance as a mortal. Once again I'd like to thank all my reviewers. Thanks guys. At the end of this chapter I will list all of them. I enjoy some of the questions and concerns that all of you have. I hope that I'm answering them in a way that is satisfactory to you all. Also I'm thinking of trying to find a beta reader, just to catch any errors that I make. Oh well I'll sit on it and think about it a little longer. Please R&R.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~MW  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters. Question… Does any one really read this? Just a thought. (  
  
  
  
Dancing With The Lady Death  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Remus began to work on his preps for his classes. The first of September was two days away. So much at Hogwarts had changed since the last time he was here. Something hung in the air that something big was going to happened. Remus wasn't worried, he was prepared. Voldemort needed to make his move soon, he was too conceited not to. He had only just returned from a long vacation which consisted tracking down the old crowd as Professor Dumbledore requested. He found most of them and even spent some time playing catch up. Many asked him about Liberty. Sadly, Remus informed them that Liberty and him went their separate ways. Only Arabella Figg didn't asked him. In fact, She had that look as if she knew something that he didn't and Remus seem to know that had something to do his relationship with Libby.  
  
Remus shook his head. That was ridiculous. What would Arabella know that he didn't? To take his mind off the past, he decided to unpack his things. As he rummaged through his things, a tattered photo caught his eyes. Silently he cursed at irony as he picked it up. It was taken during his days at Hogwarts as a student. He was smiling at the camera as he held a young woman about his age close to him. Her young face was smiling. In her deep blue eyes was amusement and love. Remus always thought of uncut sapphires whenever he saw her eyes. One could fall into them if they wanted. Remus remembered staring into them as he ran his hands through her tarnished gold hair. His dancer, Liberty Tellier-Faire, Remus thought, how he missed her.  
  
A voice cleared it's throat, bringing Remus out of his memory. Sirius leaned against the door in his human form. Obviously he just made his report to Professor Dumbledore. His robes were still tattered, but Sirius looked healthy. Remus glared at his friend for interrupting his thought. Remus put the photo down and went back to work. Sirius smiled unrepentantly looking much like he did before his long imprisonment.  
  
"Pining away, Moony?" Sirius asked as he wandered around the room.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, Padfoot." Remus replied clearly implying that he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"I probably won't understand how you could let a woman like Liberty get away. I mean how many girls find a werewolf cute and sexy?" Sirius stated, "She was in love with you."  
  
"I love her, but I could seriously hurt her with my other form." Remus sighed as he glanced at the picture, "She deserved better and I hope she got it."  
  
"Yeah, well I still think you are a fool. If I had a girl who truly loved me, all of me, I won't let death itself couldn't take her away from me." Sirius vowed out loud.  
  
"Strong words for the playboy of Hogwarts." Remus joked as he signed a slip of paper.  
  
"My playboy days are far behind me, Moony. Not like women are beating the door down to get to me." Sirius smiled, "What are you signing?"  
  
"Oh, you didn't know? Madam Pince retired in July. Too much stress she said. Madam Pomfrey doesn't believe a word of it. Any ways, Professor Dumbledore sent out an ad in the Prophet but no one applied for the job until about last week. A beautiful woman just appeared on the steps of Hogwarts looking for a job. To make a long story short, she became the new librarian. Get this, all the ghosts are extra polite to her calling her your ladyship. Peeves is scared to death… well, life… of her. Snape doesn't trust her and is constantly sneaking into the library. I heard from Professor Flitwick that she finally set one of the monster books on him in order to keep him out.", Remus chuckled, "Well, any ways, she asked for a copy of every professor's signature in regards to the restricted section. I'm taking mine down today."  
  
Remus stood up with the slip of paper in his hand. Sirius thought for a moment. It would worth his wild to go with Remus to the library. After all, this new face maybe a threat to Harry. Something in his mind scoffed at the idea, he just want to see a pretty face that wasn't married or engaged to someone. Sirius walked over to Remus.  
  
" I may as well come with you. After all I'm suppose to be your loyal pet." Sirius commented before changed into a shaggy black dog.  
  
Remus opened the door and watched Sirius walk by. Remus decided to take advantage of the fact that Sirius couldn't talk back. He wanted to get one last jibe in.  
  
Quite innocently, Remus asked, "Does this mean you'll be fetching my slippers?"  
  
Sirius glared at him, sending the crystal clear message of "Over my dead body!" Sirius continued down the hallway. Remus followed behind trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
The rest of the way to the library was pretty quiet except for the few times Remus made a comment about something that change or a passing thought. Sirius was half listening. His mind was wondering back to the woman who saved him. He wondered who she was and if he would ever see her again.  
  
Remus approached the doors to the library. Sirius lumbered behind him. A blood curdling scream stopped both of them short. It came from within the library. Remus froze then relaxed as he waited for the doors to open. Sirius wasn't as calm, remembering the there was a defenseless woman in the room alone. He raced up to the door. Before he could change, a ghostly white Snape burst from the library. Sirius stumbled back in shock. Snape slammed the door shut and plastered himself against it.  
  
Looking dead at Remus, Snape huffed, "It's a madhouse in there."  
  
"Hello, Severus. What attacked you this time?" Remus greeted softly.  
  
Snape seemed to realized who was standing in front of him. He composed himself as he said, "A pack of monster books. They damn near took a chunk out of my arm."  
  
Remus smiled as he commented thoughtfully, "Upping security, I see. Maybe you should give up on getting into the restricted section for a while."  
  
"Nonsense, Lupin. I'll outsmart her yet." Snape growled as he marched off and down the corridor.  
  
Remus shook his head. Some people can be so stubborn. He walked up to the library door. He looked down at Sirius. Sirius wondered what kind of woman this new librarian was. Sirius looked up at Remus. The message between them was clear. Are you ready to enter? Sirius nodded and waited for Remus to open the door. His wait was over, but his shock had just begun.  
  
Kneeling on the floor in front of them was the woman who saved his life. Her black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck. The mask was gone revealing a beautiful and young face. She was speaking in a language that Sirius had never heard before. It was soothing, seductive, and made you want to do whatever it wanted just as long it kept talking. Remus and Sirius watched riveted as she coaxed a monster book out from the table. Eventually, using the covers to move, it came out. Following the woman's soothing voice, the monster book moved into her arms. Getting up, she stroked it's spine and cover. To the boys' shock, the book purred and cuddled her. The woman kept talking as she walked over to the Restricted Section and put the book down.  
  
With the smile still in it's place she walked and saw Remus and Sirius standing there. Her smile widened as she walked towards them. Sirius watched the way she moved with such confidence and grace. She was here, working here. Did she go to The Burrow under Dumbledore's orders? Questions raced through Sirius's mind. They came to an abrupt halt when she addressed them.  
  
"Hello, How can I help you, gentleman?" She asked when she reached them. Her voice held a light italian accent that rolled over Sirius seductively.  
  
She said gentleman, Sirius noted, did he change back to a human. Looking down at his paws, he knew he didn't. So how did she know that he was a guy. Remus eventually found his voice.  
  
"I'm Professor Remus Lupin. I brought the signature that you requested." Remus greeted as he handed her the slip of paper which she took.  
  
"Ahh, Defense Against Dark Arts, am I right?", she realized at Remus's nod, "Your signature is the one I need the most."  
  
"You seem to have a talent with books."  
  
"Yes, well, I have had practice dealing with difficult people. Books really are not much different. My name is Esmeralda Sauterne. Everyone calls me Essie. It's a pleasure to met you, Professor Lupin." Essie greeted warmly.  
  
"Please call me Remus. This is my companion, Padfoot." Remus smiled.  
  
Essie knelt down and smiled at Sirius. Sirius felt his heart melt at the sight of her smile. With out the mask, she was the most beautiful woman Sirius had ever seen. Those eyes, Sirius thought to himself, were like pure silver. Sirius wondered if she could see his soul, they were that intense. When he was younger, he would be trying his hardest to charm the hell out of her. However, he couldn't do that now, not with a hefty reward on his head. Sirius jumped when he felt Essie run her fingers through his fur. It felt good. She had such a gentle touch. It took all of Sirius's will power not to start purring.  
  
"It's a pleasure to met you, Padfoot. I hope you and I can became good friends." Essie wished as she stared into Sirius's deep brown eyes. Sirius felt the outside world fade away as he fell again into her silver eyes.  
  
"I think we better go before he likes it here to much." Remus joked as he watched Sirius fall for the new librarian, "Will we see you at dinner to night?"  
  
"Certainly, I wouldn't miss it for anything." Essie replied as she stood up.  
  
"Say, why don't we walk down together? I mean, Padfoot and myself have to pass the library on our way and we are going to the same place."  
  
"Sure, I'm still trying to find my way around this place."  
  
"Yeah, It's pretty easy to get lost here. Maybe we can give you a tour of the place. It'll be fun."  
  
"Okay, I would like that. Thanks."  
  
"Great, see you later."  
  
Remus waved as he walked to the door. When he opened it, he turned to Sirius who wasn't by his side. Sirius still staring at Essie, who was walking back to her cart of new books to be put away. She didn't seem to notice Sirius watching her. Remus sighed. As in their Hogwarts days, he just couldn't take Sirius anywhere.  
  
"Hey, Padfoot. We got to go. You can come back later." Remus shouted at Sirius and then added as Essie looked up, "Pets."  
  
Essie flashed him a smile and then turned back to her work. Sirius shook himself out of his stupor and began to lumber towards Remus. He shot Remus a dirty look for interrupting his thoughts. On an impulse, he took one last look at Essie before he left. He was definitely coming back.  
  
Essie heard the library door shut behind her two visitors. She smiled to herself. So those were James' friends. She liked them. They were nice to talk to and be with for company. However, she didn't like the pull that Sirius Black gave her. She has only seen his dog form. Who knows what his human form was or what kind of personality he had. After nearly being burnt at the stake, Essie learned not to be blinded by looks, but it would nice to see what he looked liked. Besides she was only here temporarily. She couldn't afford to have too many people become tied to her.  
  
The current plan was to protect Harry for Voldemort's clutches and possible topple his slow rise back to power. Nightmare and Lightening suggested an underground plan of proving Sirius's innocence. Their reasoning was if her visit was really temporary, Harry would need someone to watch over him. Sirius was the best candidate for the job. He took protecting Harry seriously with his actions last year. Essie agreed and set about proving Sirius's innocence. She soon realized that they needed Peter Pettigrew in the flesh to do it without revealing the existence of the Guardians or who she really was. Her only hope was to catch the Deatheaters Pettigrew alive. She just hoped that this idea didn't turn into a mission impossible.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lucius Malfoy hit the floor hard, Pain wracking his body. He failed his master. Lucius didn't listen to his master. The woman surprised his group. She toyed with them, insulted their cause, and then killed them with a second thought. Only he survived barely, but not before the woman informed him of his own death with in a year. Who was she to know that? Another curse hit him causing Lucius to scream in pain.  
  
Voldemort watch a sort sick detached calm. It was like a training session for him and in a sense it was. The boy was going to suffer this and much worse. Even that didn't satisfy the Dark Lord. One thought tortured Voldemort. One thought kept him tossing curse after curse at the helpless man on the floor. IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE BOY. After two hours of doing this and have his loyal legions watching, Voldemort was finally content that the Deatheaters had learned his lesson.  
  
Voldemort stopped and calmly addressed his supporters, "If anyone ever fails me again, I will do the same and worse. Now time is short. Who will bring me the boy?!"  
  
Several Deatheaters shuffled their feet. A couple casted a few glances at Lucius's still shaking form. Many were whispering about how the boy was blessed and anyone who even tried to touch him was doomed to death. Voldemort began to look impatient, waiting for a volunteer. Finally, MacNair, the Ministry's executioner, stepped forward to take the job.  
  
"I'll get the boy, my lord. They'll be at Diagon Alley getting supplies for school. I should be able to catch the boy alone and unaware. It'll be too crowded for the woman to strike me with all those witnesses around." MacNair declared uneasily.  
  
Voldemort thought for a moment before he nodded, "Fine, Do whatever needs to be done, MacNair. Just remember he needs to be alive."  
  
With that said, Voldemort swept out of the room. MacNair stood there, waiting until he heard the study door shut. When he heard it, He reached down to help Lucius up. In Lucius's eyes was a look of pity. MacNair ignored it as they walked out of that room. He vowed to himself to not fail or at least die trying. He just hoped he achieves the former and not the latter.  
  
Voldemort marched into his study with a purposeful stride. Idiots, he was surrounded by idiots. He warned them about the woman, told them not to underestimate her. However, they never listen. Sitting at his desk, he picked up his quill and began to write a letter. He asked his master for advice about dealing with idiot helpers and how to get the boy. When he finished the letter and sent it on it's way, Voldemort reflected back to when he was a ridiculously naïve boy and he met his master, Arcanius. Voldemort was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see the dove was sitting on his window sill fly away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day, Nightmare and Thunder stood among the crowd at Diagon Alley. Thunder was wearing an army green jacket, white T-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. His light brown hair was pulled back and a pair of sunglasses that Nightmare swiped from their mutual friend, Present shielded his amber eyes. He could easily see over the head of the people who milled about them. Nightmare was standing on a wall in order to keep a lookout. He was watching the end of the alley near the Leaky Cauldron. In fact, early while walking his patrol, he met a nice giant size man named Hagrid who on his way there. Thunder liked him immediately especially when Hagrid began to talk in a loud booming voice. Hagrid had invited Thunder to join him for a pint of mead. Thunder was tempted, but remembered that he was here to fulfill a mission. He declined but promised Hagrid to join him later. Ever since meeting Hagrid, Thunder had an urge for a pint. He hadn't had one in such a long time. Turning to his companion, he was about to suggest the idea of getting one.  
  
Before Thunder even spoke, Nightmare gave him a look that said get back to work. Nightmare traded her usual garb for a black T-shirt and jeans. Like Thunder, she too was wearing sunglasses. She was taking her job very seriously. It wasn't often she got to walk among mortals and if they kept they dispose of the Deatheater in a quiet and unnoticed way, they may be allowed to come back.  
  
Thunder grumbled in his Irish brogue, :Tell me again why we are here."  
  
Nightmare sighed. She couldn't blame Thunder for feeling restless. They have been here all day and no sign of Harry or the Deatheater. Well, at least they won't draw attention to themselves.  
  
"We are here to make sure those idioteaters don't try to attack Harry again. Dreams overheard one of them offer to grab the Boy here. Essie is currently at Hogwarts so She is unavailable. So Chronos had the marvelous idea that any member of the Younger Guard who is doing anything will be assigned guard duty over the Boy. At least until he is in Dumbledore and Essie's care." Nightmare explained wearily.  
  
"Thanks a lot Chronos!!" Thunder swore as he searched the crowd.  
  
"Tell me about it. Lightening and I have train duty tomorrow. Chronos wants the Deatheater alive just out of commission."  
  
"Better you than me. Lightening would probably kill me if she saw me about now."  
  
"Why? What did you do now?"  
  
"It's a long story. It really wasn't my fault, I swear. All I did was.." Thunder trailed off and then effectively switched subjects as he spotted Harry in the crowd, "Here comes Our Boy now."  
  
Nightmare and Thunder stared as Harry and The Weasleys walked pass them. Harry didn't see them since he was in the middle a very heated argument with Ron and Hermione. No one in the group paid much attention to the two stranger watching them with a great interest except Ginny. She stared at them until Nightmare waved at her. Ginny looked away embarrassed. The group walked in the store right by the two Guardians.  
  
"Do you know her?" Thunder asked interested.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, youngest child and the only girl in the Weasley Clan. Ambitious and very brave. She has a thirst for adventure despite an encounter with Voldie during her first year. Deep in love with Harry Potter, despite the fact she denies it right now." Nightmare rattled of and then smiled at Thunder, "Never met her before in my life."  
  
Thunder's laughter boomed through the entire alley. Carts began to shake and people fell down. Nightmare was sure she heard glass breaking somewhere as she clamped a hand over his mouth. Thunder's laughter was enough to cause a major earthquake. Nightmare gave thunder a deadly glare before she removed her hand.  
  
"Don't draw any attention to us." Nightmare hissed, "The mortals consider us to be old wives tales, so lets keep it that way."  
  
"Then how the hell are we to protect the boy? It's not like our powers are common or anything." Thunder growled back.  
  
"Discreetly, of course"  
  
"Ahh!" Thunder smiled, wondering if shattering a person's bones counts as being discreet.  
  
Both Guardians froze as a dark feeling passed by them. Nightmare watch an older man walk by and recognize him as a Deatheater immediately. Thunder spotted him too. Without a word, they stepped into the crowd. This was going to be tricky.  
  
"Damn! They don't give up, do they?" Thunder grumbled as Nightmare worked out a plan in her head, "I mean, five have died already because of the boy."  
  
"These guys invented stubbornness. All right, here's the plan. We need to get to him before he gets to the boy. You'll distract him And I'm ambush." Nightmare informed Thunder as they approached the door of the store, "And for Creator's sake, be discreet if at all possible."  
  
Thunder just smiled as they entered the store. Nightmare nearly groaned at the sight of the inside of the store. First off, it was a bookstore with several wonderful shelves to hide in. Second, It was full of people. Most of them were students getting their books. The perfect opportunity to kidnap one of them with no one noticing right away. Nightmare and Thunder nodded to each other before diving into the crowd. Nightmare spotted MacNair over by an obscure section of shelves. Nightmare fought her way over to them.  
  
MacNair had Harry cornered in the shelves. The boy hadn't noticed the older man who slowly approach him. Harry was too busy looking for a book. MacNair slipped his wand out of his pocket. A spell was on the tip of his tongue. The boy's luck has finally run out.  
  
"Harry! Run for it!" A female voice behind MacNair shouted. Both Harry and MacNair turned towards the voice. Harry saw MacNair and recognized him. Before Harry could think of anything else, he bolted out of the row of shelves. When he cleared the section, he remembered the person who warned him. Turning around, Harry watched as the section of the books fall down. MacNair was pinned underneath if his screams were any indication. Standing triumphantly near by was a girl who looked to be a few years older than himself. Harry thought she looked kind of transparent, like she was going to fade away at any moment. She turned to him, sunglasses shielded her eyes and smiled.  
  
"You better get to your friends, boy. He isn't done fighting yet." The girl warned softly. Harry nodded his gratitude and ran over to the Weasleys. Behind him, he could hear the shelves moving as MacNair was getting back up. Harry tried to reach safety. He was nearly there when MacNair summoned him. No, Harry thought desperately as he remembered what Sirius told him, I need to get away. Harry's body hit something hard. A pair of arms wrapped around him holding him in place. He did the first thing he thought to do and began to fight as hard as he could. The wall began to shake with laughter.  
  
"Calm down, lad. I'm not aiming to hurt you." The wall chuckled.  
  
Harry looked up. Instead of MacNair, Harry smiled into the smiling face of a Boy about the same age and size of the Weasleys twins. His eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses. The boy set Harry down on to his feet. He clasped a steadying hand on to Harry's shoulder and they turned to face MacNair. MacNair looked surprised at the fact that his plans were totally in shatters. These kids had interfered where they didn't belong. They were going to pay for it dearly. Before MacNair could do or say anything, the boy addressed him.  
  
"It's seems I have something you want. Tough luck, boyo. I figured five dead would be enough of a warning for your ilk." The boy remarked. Harry stared at the boy in shock. He knew about the massacre that took place at the Burrow. Harry went to ask the boy some questions, but MacNair recovered from his shock first.  
  
"I'll have that boy for my master." MacNair declared.  
  
"Why doesn't Voldie come himself? Is he that much of a coward? He won't face Our Boy here unless he has a major advantage, eh?" Thunder taunted loudly.  
  
"No one talks about Lord Voldemort that way and lives!" MacNair vowed.  
  
"No one but us Guardians. Give Mare and myself your best shot, your bloody fool." Thunder boomed back, causing the walls to shake. Harry saw several faces in the crowd go white in fear of the building collapsing.  
  
Mare growled at ceiling, "Fate, I'm innocent in this, I swear."  
  
"Guardians are only a fairy tale, myths told by those that are too old to live." MacNair scoffed. Thunder smiled and shrugged it off as if to say suit yourself. Behind MacNair, the girl took a fighting stance. Her hands began to take on an eerie red glow as she prepared to fight. MacNair began to chant in Latin, weaving a spell. The boy raised his hand. He spoke only a few words as his hands and eyes glowed. MacNair froze in mid spell.  
  
The boy shouted loudly, "Tonare Ablegatio!"  
  
Harry felt the wind pick up. It rustled his hair. Harry watched as it seemed to flowing around them, gathering power. The wind suddenly brushed past Harry with incredible amount of power and speed. MacNair was picked up by the wind and flew backwards towards the girl. She ran towards the man and jumped, her hands glowing a bright blood red. As she passed MacNair it seemed as if her hands went through his head. She twisted in mid air, and shouted, "Declaro Phobia!" A bright red light hit MacNair, forcing against the back wall. MacNair hit it and slumped to the floor. The girl smiled wickedly and walked over to the boy.  
  
Harry watching the limp body of MacNair asked her, "Is he dead?"  
  
"Nay," she replied off handily, "Just knocked out. He'll wish he was when he wakes up. I can't wait until you are at Hogwarts and is Death's problem."  
  
Harry was shocked, they knew they woman from his dream. Before he could ask any more questions, Thunder questioned his partner, "So how many rules did we break?"  
  
"Too many to get back to the temple with out a lecture from the Council and Fate. What did I tell you about being discreet and not drawing attention to ourselves?" Nightmare scolded. Harry watched as Thunder went red. He was learning a lot just by standing there. A groan told everyone MacNair was awake.  
  
"Ahh, The scum bag and murderer is awake. Let's see if I still got my touch." Nightmare grinned maliciously. She waited as MacNair rose to his feet. The crowd waited in fear to see what the Deatheater would do. MacNair stared at the trio with hatred in his eyes.  
  
Nightmare shouted casually, "Hey, MacNair! There is something on your skin. I think it's under your skin."  
  
MacNair eyes glazed over. He looked down at his hands. To his eyes only, he watched as something moved under his skin. His face reflected the terror he was feeling as he watch his skin ripped open and A flesh eating scarab crawled out. It clicked at him and Dove back under his skin. MacNair screamed loudly as he began to scratch his skin. He shouted over and over to get it off of him. Several people stepped forwarded to help him. They pinned him down and ripped off his clothes trying to find the bugs. Harry turned back to his saviors but they had disappeared.  
  
Mrs. Weasley quickly hustled the children out before the Aurors and the Prophet arrived. The whole way to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry wondered who they were and why did they save him. He was so distracted, he didn't see Hagrid in the bar as he went to his room. If he did look, he would have recognized Hagrid's two new drinking partners.  
  
A/N : Here's to my reviewers: RaspberryNile, Black Dreamz, MysticalWaters, Tvillinger, Prophetess Of Hearts, Luinthoron (my most constant reviewer. He was with me from the beginning. I understand that whole work interferring with real life thing. Thank you for being there.), ANDREA, Sandrine Black, Madelaine (another great reviewer), Rugi Gwena, Anubys (hope you like the books attacking Snape. I wrote it for you.) Mandy Brocklehurst (she made me blush with her review. Don't worry, Mandy, I have those conversations too.), Krystiana (she got me back to reading my old Sandman comics with her review. Great comic.), kat, smiley (not signed) chic ( I still have yet to see the movie. I want to, though.), SamWitch (Nightmare is going to have a rude awakening soon.), becky (It's what I do best. I will continue, don't you worry.), Creamy Mimi, M14Mouse, Jarvey (It's amazing how compelling one word can be. I'll do my best, Jarvey), Becky, Mary, Shelly, Jessica Black, Moonbabe (My first reviewer. I like to thank you.) The next chapter will be dedicated to you all. Essie and Harry meet for the first time in the flesh. 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm a graduate now. Can you believe it? I've been so busy getting things ready at home including my new room. Any ways, that's why this chapter is so late. Sorry, guys. This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers. Thanks guys. Summer has started and hopefully I can get in two chapters a month. We'll see what happens. And remember to read and review. Enjoy. ~MW  
  
Dancing with the Lady Death. Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Harry stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express. The countryside rolled by his eyes, however he wasn't really seeing it. He was contemplating everything that has happened lately. The dreams he has been having, the massacre of the death eaters by the Burrows and the attack at Flourish and Blotts. Harry couldn't help but feel like he is being watched. Sighing, Harry looked away from his window and watching his friends play a round of Exploding Snap. Ron and Hermione were fighting over points while Ginny and Neville leaned back and let them go at it. Harry focused on Ginny, noting how much she has grown up since her first year when he saved her. She was cute. Hell, she was pretty. Harry looked back out his window just as Ginny looked up at him.  
  
Ginny stared at Harry intently. Sure she still loved him, but there was something else. He has changed so much from the smiling boy that she first met a little over five years ago. Ginny was worried. Harry had become more withdrawn. The last few weeks he avoided everyone even Sirius. Ginny turned her attention back to Ron and Hermione. They were too busy fighting to notice Harry's inattention. Neville sighed and gave Ginny a weary smile before he got up and left. Ginny returned it and decided to talk to Harry.  
  
Ginny got up and moved closer to Harry. Harry was so focused on the country scenery, that he didn't hear Ginny say his name. Finally, he felt her shaking his arm. Harry turned and gave her a blank stare before smiling. Ginny felt her heart melt at his smile.  
  
"Hey, Ginny." Harry greeted trying to act normal and reminding himself that this was Ron's little sister.  
  
Ginny was about to greet him back, but decided to get right down to business, "Harry, What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Ginny." Harry said coldly before he turned back to the window. Why was everyone asking him that?  
  
"That's bull, Harry Potter and you know it!" Ginny remarked at Harry angrily. Ron and Hermione stopped their fight to listen in. Harry whipped around to her to say something but Ginny cut him off, "Ever since you had that dream with Death visiting you, you have been pushing everyone away. And I want to know why!" Ron spoke up. " She's right, Harry. You have been with drawing from us. Why?"  
  
Harry stared at the determined look on each one of his friends' faces. They weren't going to budge on this one. A breeze whipped through the open window. It ruffled his black hair and a voice on it seemed to advise him to talk to them. Harry closed his eyes as he tried to decide what to do. It was hard to tell any one anything since they always seem to overreact to it. Harry opened his eyes and saw his friends waiting with worried looks in their eyes. His friends, the first ones he has had in his life. Maybe they'll understand him a little better once he did talk. Sighing, Harry told them about his concern for their safety from Voldemort, his own fear of Death, and the guilt he felt over Cedric's death. When he finished, Hermione gave him a hug, as did Ginny. Ron wisely opted out.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. We'll protect you from anyone trying to hurt you. Even Death itself." Ron vowed.  
  
Harry felt a moment of panic as he hastily pointed out, " I don't think Death is the enemy. I think she's on our side. She seems to be protecting me or someone is. Think about it. The massacre at the Burrow is one. Those Deatheaters were after me and would have probably killed the rest of you guys as well. Then there were the two kids at Flourish and Blotts who attacked MacNair. They stopped him from kidnapping me. The girl told me that she couldn't until I was at Hogwarts and was Death's problem."  
  
Hermione sat down in her seat and thought long and hard before she stated, "So they are associated with Death. Harry do you remember their names?"  
  
"The girl was called Mare by the boy. I don't think I heard the boy's name at all. The girl did refer to someone named Fate. Does that help?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny's brow furrowed as she tried to think, "I know those names from somewhere."  
  
Hermione took on her best teacher voice and said, "Well, Ginny they are concepts and ideas. Early cultures attached anthropomorphic forms to them as well as personalities to them. In other words, they thought of them as people. Even the wizardry community had their own personifications of these concepts. Unfortunately any written record of them was destroyed centuries ago."  
  
"And the point of this is?" Ron grumbled.  
  
"These people might think they are these concepts." Hermione stated.  
  
"Or they are those concepts." Harry added. When Hermione snorted, Harry continued, "Has any one ever disproved their existence? Remember Hermione, the Muggle World doesn't think magic exists because they haven't seen it. There are some things that not even logic can explain. Like, why did I survive Voldemort's attacks over all these years? He's not once been able to kill me. And all those high falls in Quidditch, why hasn't any one of them killed me. Any normal person would have died on impact, why do I only get a broken arm and a few bruises."  
  
Everyone in the compartment became quiet. Harry's mind was going a mile a minute. A lot of things were making sense. His mind went back to his first year at Hogwarts when he fought with Quirell over the Sorcerer's Stone. When Professor Quirell was trying to choke him, Harry had felt a pair of arms try to pull him away. Harry closed his eyes, and could hear a husky female voice saying over and over, "I will not allow you to hurt this child. As The Guardian of Death, I forbid it." It somehow comforted Harry that someone was protecting him. At Ron's shout, Harry's eyes flew open.  
  
"I just got it!" Ron crowed as he turned to Hermione, "You were wrong, Mione! Remember how you kept saying Professor Trelawney was such a fraud because she kept predicting Harry's demise." When Hermione nodded, Ron smiled, "Well, If Death is watching over someone, wouldn't it seem to an outside observer as if Death is stalking them waiting to strike."  
  
"Yes I would guess so. Assuming if this woman is really Death." Hermione conceded warily.  
  
Harry caught on, and "Then that outside observer would assume that that person would be dying soon. It must be killing her that I haven't died yet. I can't wait to tell her that Death is protecting me. Her face will be priceless."  
  
"Harry, that isn't exactly something you may want to advertise around school." Hermione gasped, "People may think you are crazy."  
  
Harry wasn't listening to Hermione. Instead, he was watching Ginny, as she was lost in thought. Her mouth moved as she tried to remember something. Harry watched her fascinated. Harry felt that he could watch her all day like that. Ginny looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I just remember where I heard those names before." Ginny exclaimed excited as she got everyone's attention, "Ron, remember the stories that Mum would tell us before we go to bed? The ones about Gaia and Chronos and the others?"  
  
Ron shrugged to himself, "Yeah, Ginny. But there are just old wives tales. They don't." Ron trailed off as he remembered what MacNair yelled in the shop, "Ginny, You don't think that they are real."  
  
"It would explain how they know such powerful magic. Only a true Guardian could inflict such pinpoint precise magic. I mean no one else in the store was affected by their spells." Ginny cried excitedly to her brother, "And how the woman could have killed the Death Eaters without disturbing the entire household."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Hermione sniffed, obviously annoyed that she had been left out.  
  
"What!? You don't mean I know something that you don't." Ron remarked stunned. Harry smiled at Ginny wanly. This was going to lead up to another fight between the two. Harry turned his attention to the window. His eyes widened when a dove and an osprey flew past his window. They turned to look at him and flew up. Harry tried to see where they went but he couldn't. He turned to his friends.  
  
"Ron. Hermione. Ginny. Did you see those two birds?" Harry shouted at his arguing friends. They ran over to the window.  
  
"What did you see Harry?" Hermione asked  
  
"Two birds, a dove and an osprey were flying even with this window. They looked at me and then flew up. I've never seen anything like it." Harry explained as they searched the sky.  
  
"Oh Harry, There is nothing unusual about that." Hermione sighed as she turned away and joined Ginny. Ron gave Harry an apologizing grin and asked, "Exploding Snap?"  
  
Harry sighed and turned away from the window. He settled down next to Ron as they began to play. He soon forgot about the Guardians and Death. He only thought about how things were going to be once he got to Hogwarts.  
  
Essie paced the library floor nervously. This was it, the big day. She'll finally get to see Harry as face to face, albeit from a distance, but still. A beautiful calico cat was stretched out on one the table, watching Essie lazily. It meowed drawing Essie's attention. Essie spun towards it. Recognizing it, she walked towards it. Several books on the table clamored for Essie's attention, she ignored them as she approached the cat. Essie stopped a few feet from it and crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, What do you have to say to me?" Essie asked. When the cat just flicked it's tail, Essie fumed, "Don't just sit there, Kay. I need know if he is safe."  
  
The cat got up and stretched itself. When it leaped off the table, the cat changed into a beautiful woman. Her sky blue dress fluttered in the breeze of an open window. Her flowing red hair nearly reached her waist. Kaori smiled at her long time friend's impatience.  
  
"My, my Death, you sure have grown impatient since becoming human." Kaori giggled.  
  
"Kaori, I am in no mood for delay tactics. Did anything happen to him?" "He got on the train okay. Dreams and Lightning are guarding the train."  
  
"I thought Mare had train duty."  
  
Kaori's smile widened, "She did, but Thunder and Herself got called to the carpet over the events in Diagon Alley. I heard the Council gave them a long lecture. Long enough to warrant a substitution for the train trip. Nightmare isn't too happy about it."  
  
Essie smiled back. No, Nightmare wouldn't be too happy about it. While Nightmare at times was a rule breaker, even she didn't willingly cross the Council. Essie shook her head and watched Kaori. Kaori was looking around the library. It has not changed at all since she was here last time. At that time she too busy trying to retrieve a dark arts book to really notice anything. Well, she did notice something or someone. A man had nearly caught her that night. Kaori got away, but she never fully escaped him.  
  
Suddenly the doors to the library swung open. Kaori dove to the ground in between a row of books. Essie jumped from the interruption. Remus and Padfoot strode in to the room. He was in good spirits. So was Padfoot for that matter. Essie glanced quickly to where Kay was hiding to note that she had left. Feeling a little more confidant, she gave her two new friends a brilliant smile. Her secret was safe for now. This must mean that the students are arriving.  
  
Remus smiled back at Essie, "The Welcoming feast is about to begin, Madam Sauterne."  
  
"Is it? I must have lost track of time. Shall we go then?" Essie remarked.  
  
Remus nodded as he offered her his arm. Essie accepted it as she walked towards them. She gave Padfoot a quick scratch behind the ears. Padfoot moved closer to Essie, hoping she wouldn't stop. Unfortunately she did as they began to walk out of the library and to the great Hall.  
  
Harry felt much better as he walked through the Entrance Hall. Hogwarts always felt like home to him. Even since his first year, he was safe here, secure as he always had been. Harry stopped to take a deep breath. He was safe now from Deatheaters, from Voldemort, from Death. A breeze ruffled through his hair and a voice whispered, "Are we ever truly safe from death?" Harry jumped at the sound of the voice and looked around for the source. Instead, he saw Malfoy walking towards him. Next to him, Ron tensed up ready for a fight.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potter and the Weasel? I heard you two were the cause of a commotion in Diagon Alley. What happened, Weasley? Someone dropped some money and Your Family dove for it?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
Before Harry could react or restrain Ron, a voice boomed out, "That will be quite enough!" The voice was loud enough to cause Ron to pause in attacking Draco. Everyone turned to see a young woman come walking towards them. Her long black hair was pulled back and her silver eyes were flashing. Behind her, Remus Lupin and Padfoot were following. Harry nearly dropped to the floor. Death was here at Hogwarts. She stopped when she reached their group. Draco Malfoy had turned a ghostly white. Death focused on him.  
  
Never in all my life have I heard such insulting language. What right do you have to judge another? Because you are rich doesn't mean you own the world. What house are you in, Mr. Malfoy?" Death growled. Everyone was shocked that she known Draco's name since no one has ever seen her at Hogwarts before. Draco got some color back in his cheeks. Obviously she knew who he was which meant she knew his family.  
  
"Slytherin." Draco answered confidant he was only going to get a slap on the wrist.  
  
"Fine, Fifty points from Slytherin and I will talk with Professor Snape after the feast about the appalling behavior of his house." Death promised.  
  
Draco's jaw dropped and stammered, "My father."  
  
Essie finished for him, "isn't here, is he? And I assure you Lucius Malfoy is more scared of me than I am of him. So, I suggest you go and join your friends."  
  
Draco looking very affronted by what this lady told him turned and entered the Great Hall. Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at her in awe. She just told off Draco Malfoy. Remus put a hand on Death's shoulder and said, "I hate to be Snape when you finally talk to him."  
  
"At least Snape can fight his own battles. I can't stand those that pick people who less fortunate." Death grumbled at she looked back at the kids. Her eyes lingered on Harry for a moment until addressed Ron, "Mr. Weasley, as much as I'm sure throttling Mr. Malfoy would please you, I would suggest keeping that temper of your under control. Take a page out of your friends' books and ignore him. It will save you from a couple of detention."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Ron agreed softly as Essie turned to walk away.  
  
Hermione spoke up, causing Essie to turn around, " Is it true?" At Essie's blank stare, Hermione continued, "That Mr. Malfoy is frightened of you."  
  
Essie and Remus exchanged an amused glance. Essie smiled warmly at Hermione. But she was looking into Harry's eyes when she answered, "Deathly afraid, Miss Granger." Essie walked away with Remus who gave a quick wave to Harry. Padfoot lingered behind and gave Harry a nudge. Harry looked down at Padfoot and sighed. At least Sirius was still safe. Harry walked towards the Great Hall, wondering what Professor Trelawney was going to say in Divination class. Harry's stomach was all in knots and he realized that he was nervous. Why was Death here? ************************************************************************  
  
Essie sat down next to Remus at the Head Table. On her other side was Rubeus Hagrid. Essie gave the half giant a warm smile. She like Hagrid a lot since he reminded her of Thunder except Thunder wasn't so huge. His booming laughter and voice made her feel at home and welcomed. Hagrid leaned over to her.  
  
He whispered softly as he could, "I heard you stopped a fight from occurring between Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. Snape is not too happy about how the punishment was handed out."  
  
Essie smiled, "I'm not done yet. Snape and I are going to have a talk about his careless lack of discipline. At least Minerva and the others punish their own houses. I heard Snape does nothing to his students. Besides I extremely dislike it when people take it upon themselves to judge other without leave to do so."  
  
"It about time someone put Draco in his place."  
  
"I didn't though. I merely reprimanded him. Someday, he is going to meet someone who going to not care about his power and money and they will put him in his place."  
  
"I know I shouldn't say this, but I would like to see that."  
  
"Don't worry, you will."  
  
Essie gave Hagrid a mysterious smile. Before Hagrid could say any thing, Professor McGonagall entered with the new first years as they were prepared to be sorted. Essie heard much about this ceremony and was eager to see it. She smiled at the Sorting Hats song and clapped for each student as his or her houses were declared. She clapped extra hard for any new Gryffindors along with Remus and Rubeus. Every so often she caught Harry's gaze and winked at him. Harry would quickly look away and become interested in the ceremony. Essie smiled softly as she thought he is confused about me. Not sure if I'm friend or foe.  
  
Essie's attention was brought back to what was going on at the head table when Albus Dumbledore, Fate's long time friend, stood up and cleared his throat. Essie turned her head to look down the table. Albus stood up and winked at her. Essie smiled back in thanks. Albus was the one who kept the job open for her until she arrived. For that Essie would always be in his debt. Essie sat straighter as he spoke. "Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts. I have a few announcements to make before we begin to eat. First, the library will be closed over the next few days due to some changes that are still being made. The library should be open again by September 4th." Albus paused as he heard several gasps from the student body. The loudest from Miss Hermione Granger and he continued, "Next is the two new additions to our staff. First, Professor Lupin has agreed to return to teach our Defense Against Dark Arts classes."  
  
This announcement was meet with great applause. Remus stood up briefly and smiled at the school. Essie noted that several teachers were clapping except Snape. He had a distinct sneer on his face. Essie shook her head, some people never let go of their past. When the applause died down, Albus continued.  
  
"Madam Pince had an unfortunate accident over the summer and was forced to retire. Miss Esmeralda Sauterne has agreed to take over as the school librarian. Please make her feel welcome since this time in England and at Hogwarts."  
  
There was a lukewarm applause for Essie until she stood up and smiled at the school. The applause abruptly grew when the student saw how young and pretty she was. Essie blushed a little as she sat back down. She made eye contact with Harry and held it. Gradually, she smiled at him warmly and he smiled back. She was so absorbed with Harry she didn't here Albus say the next few words. Essie was surprise to see food appear in front of her. She heard Remus suppress a chuckle at the look on her face. Essie smiled slightly at her own foolishness and began to eat.  
  
Harry kept glancing up at the Head Table. He was having a hard time believing that Death was sitting at the head table and eating food. What does it mean? If Death was his guardian angel of sorts, What was she doing here? Hundreds of questions raced through Harry's head as he ate his dinner. Even when the feast was over with and his walked with his friend back to the Gryffindor tower, Harry still was trying to make sense of everything. He bid Ron good night and tried to sleep. Eventually he fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
Essie sat on her windowsill in her room. Staring at the starry sky, Essie worried over what was going to happen next. A sense of foreboding fell over her Essie shook it off and went to bed.  
  
Meanwhile, a black hawk soared over the night sky. Tied to its leg was an eagerly awaited letter. The hawk hurried with its missive afraid of displeasing its master or the master's student. 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi guys. I'm so sorry I haven't written in awhile. This chapter is pretty short. Sorry. Hopefully once school starts, I'll be posting on a regular schedule.Well, Enjoy the story and remember to R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns most of the characters. The Guardians are mine. I have plans for these maniacs. *evil grin*  
  
Dancing with The Lady Death Chapter 6  
  
The next few days passed very slowly for Harry. Every day he passed the closed library doors several times. Each time he stared the doors waiting for Death to walk out and say something. However, everything was silent on the other side of the doors as it was today. Harry heaved a sigh and followed Ron to Divination. He was dreading this class most of all. Every year, Professor Trelawney always predicted his horrible and painful death. Maybe this year will be different. But it wasn't likely. At least, Snape would focus his attention on some of the other students for a change. Trelawney seem to zero in just on him.  
  
"At least, now you can show up the old bat." Ron grinned to Harry.  
  
Harry snapped out of his thoughts and stared at his friend bewildered. Ron grinned wider and explained, "Since Death isn't after you, you can correct her on her predictions. It'll be nice to see that old bat face when you tell her that death may be protecting you."  
  
"I'd rather not, Ron. I mean we are not sure yet. Besides it'll make me stand out even more." Harry protested. Ron stared at his friend for a few moments and then shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Divination passed by without a single incident. Professor Trelawney virtually ignored Harry through the class as she lectured on the ancient art of natal charts and the influence of the stars on someone's destiny. But before they could escape, Professor Trelawney made one last announcement.  
  
"My Inner Eye has revealed that a dark cloud is approaching Hogwarts even as we speak. Unspeakable horrors will be fall one of our numbers and he will past from this realm of existence to the next." She spoke dramatically as her eyes fell on to Harry. Harry felt his heart constrict. Without another word, Professor Trelawney waved them on. Silence settled over the Gryffindors as they walked from the classroom. Harry normally would have dismissed what Professor Trelawney had said, but with everything that was going on. Harry tried to shake his mind cleared as he passed the library. Slowing his pace down, he stared at the doors, waiting. He felt people moved pass him, he didn't notice them. When the hall cleared of people, a breeze picked up. Harry was about to turn away when he heard the door slowly creak open. Harry turned around as the door swung wide open. No one was there, but something was beckoning him to come in. Harry resisted as he thought to himself, It's trap. Suddenly a voice answered him back loud and clear, "Only if you want it to be."  
  
Harry staggered backwards. Looking up and down the hall, he saw no one was around. Cautiously, he asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The voice answered back, "She awaits you, Potter the younger. She has been waiting for you for fifteen years. Just as you have been waiting for her to come."  
  
"Why? Why did she come?"  
  
"Her reasons are her own. Ask and she will answer. The truth awaits you, Potter the younger. Go to the truth or the truth will come to you."  
  
Suddenly a voice shouted his name. Harry snapped out of his trance. Turning he saw Hermione running towards him. Harry forced a smile on his face. Who was this voice he kept hearing? Harry wondered absently as he glanced at the library's doors to find them tightly shut again. Harry's face fell.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she reached him. She had noted the lost look on his face. In her mind, Hermione made a note to talk to Ron about this as Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Hermione sighed as she chased after him.  
  
The hawk perched itself on the arm of the chair. It kept a watchful eye on the snake that lay near by. The last thing the bird wanted to be was the snake's dinner. Voldemort read the letter carefully several times before folding it up. He turned his red eyes towards the bird.  
  
"Tell Master Arcanius I will do as he commands and I look forward to his arrival. Victory will be ours." Voldemort smiled sardonically at the bird. The hawk screeched before it flew away out the window. Voldemort motioned Wormtail forward. Wormtail stepped forward nervously.  
  
"Ye.yes, Master?" Wormtail stammered.  
  
"I want you to infiltrate Hogwarts like you did before. Monitor their new librarian for she will be most useful in the future. I want reports of her movements." Voldemort ordered quietly, leaving no room for an argument.  
  
Wormtail tried anyway, "But Master they know me. They have seen me changed before."  
  
"You dare to question my orders?" Voldemort countered quickly. Wormtail caught the evil gleam in his master's eyes and shook his head. Voldemort smiled, "Good. Also tell Notts to take a group of Dementors and hide in the forests around Hogwarts. They are to capture any students who wander into the woods and get what information they can out of them. Do you understand, Pettigrew?"  
  
"Ye.Yes, Master." Wormtail answered.  
  
Voldemort nodded as he waved Wormtail away. Wormtail walked away as quickly as he could without seeming like he was running. His mind drifted back to the night that Harry Potter saved his life. Surely he owed the boy for that. No, he told himself, he owed the boy nothing. He was probably trying to save his godfather's life. Wormtail marched off more determine to forget his debts.  
  
Voldemort stood at the window, pondering his next move. Belatedly, He noticed the dove that was flying upwards into the sun's light. He watched and waited for the bird to appear again. It did not. Voldemort wondered about it for a few seconds and shrugged it off. He'll ask his master, Arcanius when he arrived. Arcanius seemed to have a strange insight into these things. Voldemort turned away from the window.  
  
Gaia sat on top off a tree stump as she waited. She lazily stretched her hand out over a dying flower and whispered a few words. The flower seemed to try and reach Gaia's hand. As it did so, the flowers stem began to grow and the flower blossomed in vivid color. Gaia smiled gently at the flower. She looked up as the dove landed in the clearing and changed in a young girl with flowing blonde hair. Dreams curtsied to her mother. Gaia waved her hand telling her daughter not to bother with it.  
  
"Well, my child? What news do you bring me from the serpent's lair?" Gaia asked gently.  
  
Dreams hesitated replying for a few seconds. This was big news and bad as well. Finally she spoke, "Arcanius is back. Voldemort is one of his agents. He ordered Voldemort to send Dementors to Hogwarts and to interrogate any students they find. He always sent Pettigrew there to monitor Essie's movements."  
  
Gaia grew pensive for a moment and asked her daughter, "Are you sure Arcanius is involved?"  
  
"Yes, mother. Voldemort addressed him by name. The hawk that delivered the letter looks exactly like the one Arcanius owned when he use to strut around the Temple."  
  
"Then this is worse that we thought. Essie is in grave danger. The Council must be informed and actions must be taken." Gaia commented as she stood up.  
  
"Shall I continue to monitor the Riddle House?"  
  
"No, it will too dangerous since Arcanius knows you. A newer Guardian must be picked for this job. You will inform your sister of the Dementor's part in this. She will displease with them and that will buy Essie some time. Also Kaori must go into hiding. She will be in danger as well. Come, my child, We have much to do and not enough time for it." Gaia sighed.  
  
In a flash of light, the mother and daughter disappeared. The clearing looked deserted with no signs that its visitors were ever there except the single blossoming flower.  
  
Harry tried to sleep that night. But the things that the voice told him still bothered him. Having made up his mind, Harry quietly slipped out of his bed. Glancing over at Ron's bed, he took out his invisibility cloak. Putting it on, he left the Gryffindor tower and headed to the library. There resided the answers to some of his questions.  
  
Essie waited up in the library. She sat on a window sill, staring out in to the night. He was coming, she could feel him coming. His steps fell silent on the stone floor as he approach the library. Essie could feel every emotion that washed over him. It was part of the connection that they shared. She could tell him everything, but would he believe it? Unsure of the answer she glanced at the book in her lap. It was a very old book. The only one of it's kind that was allowed to survive. Essie examined the book as she weighed the consquences of what she was about to do. It was going to rock a lot of worlds when people realize what that book contained. Essie smirked. She was use to rocking worlds since Death can change a person. But this would be breaking a lot of rules. Nightmare must be starting to rub off on her. Essie's head snapped up and she waited. Harry was on the other side.  
  
A/N: Next chapter is coming, I swear!! 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm back! And ready to roll. Here it is Chapter 7. I may veer off into a few side projects with other fandoms. Please, just bear with me. Teaching is great, but I don't have much time to write. Don't forget to review. Till next time, Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: (Nightmare walks up.) Unfortunately, MW doesn't own any of the Harry Potter characters. However the Guardians characters did come from her crazed imagination. Please ask for her permission before using them or I'll make you dreams hellish. (Evil grin) Thank You. (Nightmare bows and returns to her place in the story) MW: Um..Thanks, Mare. My Characters are taking over. Not good.  
  
Dancing with the Lady Death  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry stared at the big oak doors. Should he enter the library? He would be alone with Death. That may not be a good position to in. But Death was his friend. Wasn't she? Harry was so confused. It was true he had cheated death more than once in his lifetime. Can you really cheat death? Death may have decided to let you go. His luck may have finally run out. Should he tempt fate again? Deep in his heart, he could heard that voice again. Go to the truth or the truth will come to you. He knew he had to face the truth and that truth was Death herself.  
  
"I have to find out. I'm going in." Harry decided as he began to open the doors. Suddenly the doors swung open. Harry felt something grab the front of the invisibility cloak and yank him into the room. The door slammed shut behind him.  
  
Harry looked around at the darkened library. Between a row of bookshelves, he could see glowing light. Cautiously, he approached where it was coming from. He stood in shock at the sight before him.  
  
Essie stood in the center of the light looking at an old book. Midnight black hair floated around her face. Her gray eyes were concentrated on the pages in front of her. The light seemed to be coming from her skin. Essie turned to Harry and smiled. As soon as she closed the old book, the light was gone.  
  
"I was wondering when you would be coming, little one." Essie stated as she walked over to where Harry stood, "You can take off that cloak now. No one will catch you here. Mr. Fitch and I have an understanding about the library."  
  
Harry reluctantly lowered the hood and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
Essie's smile got wider as she replied, "I introduced myself to you once. It was a long time ago, I guess you wouldn't remember." Essie curtsied to Harry, "I am Esmeralda Aria Sauterne, The Lady Death and the librarian of Hogwarts Library."  
  
Harry grinned a little as he bowed to her and said, "Harry Potter, resident celebrity. It's a pleasure to meet you." Essie straightened up, "Charmed, I'm sure. Now I'm sure you have a few questions."  
  
Harry was surprised. How did she know? Covering quickly, he cleared his throat and remarked, "Actually, I do. Why are you here?"  
  
Essie smiled as she shook her head, "You always were a blunt one. Just like the rest of your family."  
  
"You know my family?"  
  
"I am the Lady Death, little one. I know several people. But The Le Faye/Pendragon Clan are some of my favorite people. It's a pity that you are being kept from them."  
  
"I'm being kept from them? Why?"  
  
Essie gave him a considering look and answered, "Look at your family name and it's history and then look at the Minister of Magic. Your answer is there."  
  
Harry's mind began to whirl. This was too much information for him. He had a family and he was being purposely kept from them. To clear his mind and stay on task, (something this author needs to learn how to do) Harry addressed, "You never answered my original question."  
  
"I'm here for many reasons, Harry. I'm here to protect you, to defeat Voldemort, to change some things that need changing, etc. etc. You know the drill. Only you know who I truly am."  
  
"Ron and Hermione know."  
  
"No they don't." Essie stated seriously, "They only think I am a woman who believes I am Death. That is not the case."  
  
Harry furrowed his brow in thought as he asked, "But isn't that what you are?"  
  
Essie sighed as she looked at the book in her hand. In here was all the answers that the boy seek. She looked up into the boy's green eyes. She could trust him with it. He had a pure and noble heart. He was the last of the line, which by all rights means he deserves to know. Essie softly spoke, "Once I was a woman, Harry. Centuries ago. That life was forcibly taken from me. Instead of passing on, I was given this role. I am Death, not someone who believes they are."  
  
Harry remained silent for a moment. Essie looked like she was going to cry. Harry stepped towards her and placed a hand on her arm. Essie turned towards him and smiled.  
  
"Don't fret for me, little one. It was a long time ago. The scar has long since healed. Here, take this." Essie offered him the book, which Harry took, " You must promise not to let anyone else see it. For it holds secrets that certain people would kill for. Read it and learn the truth. Now you must return to bed little one."  
  
Essie stepped away from him. Harry was about the say something when a strange sensation fell over him. It was like the floor had opened up under him and he was falling. Next thing he knew he was in his bed in the Gryffindor Tower. Harry wildly looked around. Did he dream it? Suddenly the book gave him landed in his lap. Harry looked up to see a black hole close up. Harry smiled. Death saved him the trouble of sneaking back through the corridors. Harry hid the book under his pillow and settled down to sleep.  
  
Back at the library, Essie stared at the young man who took Harry's place. The youth's hazel eyes were laughing silently. Essie stared at the boy curiously. It always amazed her that several Guardians preferred the bodies of very young people. A few will actually opt to grow up. The boy's face split into a grin. His sandy blonde hair framed his face.  
  
"Lady Death, I bring you a message." The boy bowed to Essie. Essie rolled her eyes at the dramatics.  
  
"Then proceed, Present. I'm sure you are dying to tell me."  
  
Present smirked as he sized up Essie. Being mortal seemed to fit her well. She was happy being here with the Potter boy. He hated to rain on her parade, but Chronos ordered him to. Present sighed as he began his missive, "Arcanius is back."  
  
Essie nearly dropped through the floor. Arcanius couldn't be back. He was banished, exiled to the World of Void by the Creator itself. Essie voiced her thoughts, "How? He was to exiled from this and all worlds for his crimes. How could he break through the Creator's seal?"  
  
Present frowned gently, "We are still figuring that out ourselves. All we know is he is back in this world and apparently has been for a while. Get this. Good old Voldie is his patsy. Since Voldie has it out for you and the boy, the Elders are assuming that Arcanius is the one calling the shots. Chronos sent me to inform you of these new developments and to keep a closer eye on the boy."  
  
"Has Kaori been informed yet?"  
  
"Not yet. Fate is trying to find a way to break it to her. How do tell a lady that the man who killed her family and destroyed her kingdom is free from his punishment?"  
  
"Humans do it all the time. Tell her to look there."  
  
"Too true, Essie. But don't worry, you are not alone in this endeavor. Nightmare is keeping an eye in the Forbidden Forest and Lightening is watching Voldie's every move. Beside them, you have the child."  
  
"I know. But he is not ready yet. He doesn't know who he really is. His bloodline is a completely mystery to him. If Voldie is really preparing to make his big move soon, then I don't have much time to make sure Harry is ready to fight him."  
  
"He is a Le Faye. When has the Le Faye's fail in their missions? Besides Chronos told me, You are so not alone. James's friends are here. They can help you prepare the boy. Especially Sirius Black."  
  
"He is a dog for Creator's sake."  
  
Present stared blankly at Essie's serious face, before rolling on the floor laughing his head off. Essie scowled at him. It was true. Harry's godfather was a dog. A big shaggy black one. Present calmed down a bit before he addressed Essie.  
  
"I'm sure his manners leave much to be desire. Fate told me you would hate him on sight. Damn me, I didn't believe her." Present smirked slightly.  
  
"I don't hate him, Present. It's just he is a dog." Essie grumbled, "Why would Fate think I hate him?"  
  
"Well. you know. He.um.You know why you would hate him!" Present shouted frustrated.  
  
Essie's eyes flashed with anger, but her voice was deadly soft, "Present, I don't have any more time for your games. I would suggest you leave."  
  
Present gulped at the sight of Death's true self. He waved before disappearing into thin air. Exhausted, Essie collapsed to her knees in the middle of the library. Her silver eyes looked sad and forlorn as she thought about the future. A moonbeam flowed through the window and illuminated her face. The gentle light stroked her face as a voice whispered reassuredly to her, telling her that all will be well, just as it had all those centuries ago. It threw her back to her long forgotten past and the last night she was alive. Essie looked up at the beckoning moon. Crimson tears rolled down her cheek. For the first time in a long time, Essie felt completely isolated. She didn't even hear the library door creak open.  
  
Deep in the woods, several hooded figures effortlessly moved over the forest floor. They seem to float over the ground. Behind them, a cloaked figure began to order them about. A few Dementors give the little man an evil look. The man began to tremble a little with fear, but continued to order them about. The man's fear drifted through the air. The Dementors await its arrival, but it never came to them, to feed their rotting corpses. In stead the drifted high into trees, feeding another more malevolent force  
  
Some Dementors sensed this force and worried over its possible source. In their language, several older Dementors claimed it was their god coming to reap its vengeance. They have displeased it by following an other's wishes before it's own. The younger Dementors scoffed at this claiming that there was no god and they must do what they please.  
  
The man annoyed by this excessive chatter, ordered the group to keep moving towards Hogwarts. The Dementors grumbled but gladly moved away from the area. As they disappeared from sight, an evil female chuckle echoed through the clearing as a black mist rolled through after the little group. The moon was six days away from a full moon.  
  
  
  
Sirius peered in the library. He looked around to find that it was deserted for the evening. Damn it, he could have sworn he heard Harry's voice coming from with in but obviously the boy wasn't here. Just before Sirius left the library, a voice in his head reminded him about Harry's invisibility cloak. Sirius smiled as he reentered the library, shutting the door behind him. He silently moved towards the bookcases.  
  
"Harry?" he whispered softly.  
  
No response came back to him. Sirius moved down a row of bookshelves with his hands out hoping to bump into Harry. When he reached the end of the row, his heart stopped beating. His throat suddenly became constricting. Sirius found he was having a hell of a time breathing, let alone being able to speak. Beside he didn't want to disturb the moon kissed vision in front of him. God, Essie was beautiful.  
  
Essie was standing by now. Her face illuminated by the moon's ray. It gave her ethereal look about her, as if she was going to fade away at any moment. Sirius was reminded of a lonely ghost waiting for something.. Sirius took a step forward, before he could stop himself. Essie's eye snapped towards him. The sadness was slowly replaced by surprise and then by hate. Her features went from gorgeous to striking as anger settled down. Her voice addressed him by a name he never heard before. Sirius was shocked by it.  
  
" Don Luciedo." Essie growled as her fists clenched ready to curse him, " I thought the devil took your soul to hell. I guess I'll have to send it there myself."  
  
  
  
A/N: (Dreams paints and arrow down to the Review button) Please review. Myshawolf loves hearing from you guys. The arrow shows you where to go. | | \ / 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Christmas is Coming! YAY!. I'll have the Christmas chapter out soon. I got a review from someone I have not talk to in a while. JMMetzger is one of my best buds from college. He was also one of the few people to know what is coming. Hey JM, Not much has change in this story or the next. The others had a major overhaul those. The next chapter should be up soon. Maybe just after Christmas. Enjoy as always. Please Read and Review. ~MW  
  
  
  
  
  
Dancing with the Lady Death Chapter 8  
  
Sirius froze where he stood, not quite sure what to do. He was afraid for a second that he was caught. She would alert someone to his presence. He won't go back to that hell again. Deftly, he fingered his wand, preparing himself to attack. Essie's gray eyes began to glow as she readied for his attack. Suddenly, Sirius realized something.  
  
"What did you call me?" He asked softly. Essie blinked at his voice. It was...different. His voice was rougher, deeper, and full of pain. Don Luciendo's voice was smooth, and elegant, and sharp like a knife. She remembered it's cut all too well when he betrayed her love and life to save his precious reputation as a Don of Roma. This wasn't the Don's voice.  
  
"You are Don Luciendo of Roma, are you not?" Essie asked confused, her eyes slowly losing their glow. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and visible relaxed.  
  
"I can quite happily say I am not that man. I've only been to Rome once in my life and I'm sure I would have remembered you if we have met before." Sirius smiled at her sweetly. Essie blushed as she realized the meaning of his comment. She turned away from him and stared back out the window.  
  
"I'm sorry then. You look remarkably a lot like him. I got the two of you confused. He is not one of my favorite people." Essie whispered softly.  
  
"Yeah, I can tell. He must have hurt you good for you to want to kill him."  
  
Essie smiled at the comment, "He is already dead. The Don had betrayed too many hearts to escape this world in any natural way. I sometimes wished I was the one who held the knife."  
  
"Remind me not to tick you off anytime soon. I personally like being alive." Sirius said as he approached her.  
  
"As do I." Essie smiled at him and then frowned at herself, "I must seem awfully rude. I haven't even introduced myself."  
  
"You are Esmeralda Sauterne. I know who you are." Sirius grinned at her confused look. Gently he took her hand and pressed his lips to it. His eyes never left hers, "The pleasure is all mine to met you face to face at last."  
  
"How do you know me?' Essie asked suspiciously. With the earlier news of Arcanius being back, Essie had to be very cautious. Sirius kept an eye on her face as he decided what to do. Truth or lie? Finally, he decided on the half-truth.  
  
"Dumbledore is a friend of mine. He mentioned your name to me. I have seen you before but you have never seen me." Sirius smiled a little seeing her relax a little. Essie pulled her hand away and smiled coyly. So he was a friend, Essie thought as she brushed past him and over to one of the tables, Friends should be trusted. So why couldn't she trust him? Essie glanced over her shoulder at the man standing in her library. She turned fully in order to size him up.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that I shouldn't trust you?" Essie questioned him, "You haven't told me who you are, only what you are."  
  
"It's probably best if you didn't know who I was. You wouldn't like it." Sirius grumbled, "Besides if I told you I'd have to kill you."  
  
Essie laughed loudly. Sirius blinked at her. What was so funny? Soon he found himself chuckling with her. God, he hadn't laughed in so long. It felt good. Sirius caught his breath and stared at Essie. She made him laugh. Something he hasn't done in a while. He was grateful to her for it.  
  
Suddenly, The moonlight reflected off something high above the bookcases. Sirius focused on it and realized what it was, an arrow. It was pointed right at Essie. Sirius found himself acting with out much thought. He tackled Essie out the way just as the arrow flew from the bow. Essie barely had time to scream as she hit the ground. Sirius's body covered hers as he tried to focus in on where the arrow came from. He turned his head back to hers. His brown eyes pierced into her gray ones as he stared at her. Essie could feel him holding his breath. Essie turned her head to the side and her eyes widened. She could easily see the arrow and recognized it immediately.  
  
"Essie, are you all right?" Sirius asked concerned, bringing her eyes back to his. Sirius nearly fell back into them again before he noticed their compromising position. He got up and helped her up. Essie was steadied on her feet and strode purposely over to the arrow. Sirius was right behind her.  
  
"Essie, are you okay?" Sirius asked again.  
  
"I'm fine." Essie sighed as she watched the arrow disintegrate into thin air, "Figures. He wouldn't want to leave any trace."  
  
"You know who shoot that arrow at you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I know who it was."  
  
"An associate of that Don Luciendo?"  
  
Essie chuckled, "Good Creator, no. This one has achieved his goal."  
  
Sirius was confused, "How? He didn't hit either of us."  
  
"He didn't have to." Essie smiled and then yawned, "I think it's time to call it a night. Don't worry about the arrow. He won't be back."  
  
"Right. Are you sure?"  
  
"If he knows what is good for him, he won't." Essie laughed softly. Sirius watched as she led him to the door of the library. The door swung open as they approached it. Essie let Sirius out. Before she could close the door, Sirius stopped her.  
  
"Don't I at least get a kiss for rescuing you?" Sirius asked smiling. Essie was about to rebuke him and slam the door in his face, but relented. She wasn't sure why. Her heart seemed to scream at her to let him kiss her, however her mind warned against it. Essie sided with her mind much to her heart's regret.  
  
"Somehow that would not be a wise idea." Essie commented jokingly and at Sirius crestfallen look added, "When or if we meet again under different circumstances, good sir, then you will receive the kiss you deserve. Good night."  
  
With that said, Essie promptly slammed the door shut. Sirius smiled softly and slyly to himself. She seemed nervous around him. This could be interesting. He turned and walked down the darken hallway with a definite spring in his step.  
  
On the other side of the door, Essie tried to examine her own feelings. She handled the stranger fairly well. Gradually, her heart began to calm down. She glared at the place the arrow hit and disappeared. Lust was brave and stupid for showing his face here. Outside the howl of a wolf echoed through the valley. Essie smiled and decided some things were best left for the morning. A smile played around the corner of her mouth as she headed for bed.  
  
Deep in the Forbidden Forest, a waterfall flows, bringing water and life to the many of the animals that dwell there. The waterfall glowed with an inner light, a gift from the Neptune, the Guardian of Water. Once in a long forgotten time, this waterfall was the place where the Guardians first made their decision to leave this plane of existence to the mortals and take a less active role. It was also the site where the Guardian began to split into two sides: Light and Dark. Even now, Guardians will still met and plan.  
  
High on top of the waterfall a lone she-wolf waits. A black mist surrounds her. The wolf yawned and shook the dirt from her blood red fur. Bored, she tilted her head back and howled to the night sky. A howl answered her from below. The red wolf looked down at a dark brown wolf that began to climb up the waterfall. The she-wolf moved away from the ledge and waited for her mate. When the brown wolf appeared, the two began to shift their forms. Soon a young man with long brown hair and the redheaded Nightmare stood in their place. The young man had a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back.  
  
"It has begun." The young man stated gently, "They have met."  
  
"So now we wait, Lust." Mare remarked casually, "It's hard to wait."  
  
"I can't believe how well you are taking this, Phobos." Lust smiled charmily at his mate, "You knew we were going to lose her."  
  
"Ever since she saved that boy." Mare sighed as she ran a hand through her blood red hair, "She was destined to be with him. He is after all, the only one of his line left. Voldemort made sure of it. No one caught on to what he was doing until only Harry was left. I just hope he will be up to the burden he will have to bear."  
  
"Sir Percival was able to handle and I think his great-great-great-great- great-great-great-..."  
  
"I think I get the point, Eros."  
  
"Grandson can do the same. Now let's go hunt some Dementors."  
  
"I knew there was reason why I liked you."  
  
The two Guardians smiled at each other and disappeared into the forest. A pair of twin howls echoed through the night and sent a chill up anyone's spine who heard it.  
  
********************************************************************8  
  
The next day, Harry appeared at breakfast with his nose buried into the book that Essie gave him. Hermione and Ron looked at each other in confusion. Harry hardly ever cracked open a book before his first class of the day unless there was a test. And yet, here was their best friend reading a musty old book very intently. Hermione cleared her throat loudly trying to get Harry's attention. Harry looked at her and smiled before returning to the book.  
  
"Harry?" Ron questioned with concern, "What are you reading?"  
  
Harry looked up from his book and smiled lopsidedly, "The history of the world, Ron. It's amazing what is in this book. I can't believe that anyone would want it gone."  
  
Hermione and Ron traded another look. This one was of utter concern. An unspoken message passed between them. Change the subject and quick. Hermione returned to her breakfast and tried to think of a new tactic.  
  
Finally she casually dropped, "I hear the library is reopening today. I wonder if they have any books on the Guardians. It's quite extensive, you know. Besides once a book is in there, it stays there. No book can be destroyed once it's catalogued into the Hogwarts library."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"And how do you know this 'Mione?" Ron asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Hogwarts, A History. I swear I'm the only person who has read it."  
  
"Probably."  
  
Harry wasn't listening to the building argument between his two best friends. He was too engrossed in the story, myth , or whatever it was unfolding in the pages in front of him. The story was about the first Guardians of Death, The Biblical Abel. It seemed he was the first person that was deemed murdered. The Creator decided to make a position for the poor guy and he became the very first Guardian of Death. Since then, There has only been ten Deaths including Essie. It seemed the only way to become Death is you must kill the current Death. However Essie is the exception to this rule. It seemed she was chosen to become Death after the last one committed suicide. Harry grimaced at that thought and yet found it relieving that Essie wasn't murderer. Before he could read any farther something happened to the book. The writing went from silver to gold.  
  
Suddenly the book flung it self to the table. The pages flipped by at a rapid pace and quite suddenly stopped. Harry looked over at the book and was surprised to see that book was still writing itself. Harry glanced up at Ron and Hermione, who were oblivious to the book's behavior. So was everyone else at the Gryffindor table. Harry glanced back at the book and was surprised to see it was writing to him.  
  
Hail to the Great Harry Potter. Hail to the Sir Percival's heir.  
  
"Me?" Harry whispered softly.  
  
Yes. We have been wait for this moment. Long we have hid in the Hogwarts library, waiting for you. Now we can begin your training, young heir.  
  
"My training?"  
  
As Sir Percival's heir, you must be prepared to fight for this world. Not much time has been allotted to us for The Darkness is gathering momentum and power. Soon they will strike. You must be ready. We will talk again."  
  
Suddenly the book snapped shut. Whatever spell it casted was gone and Harry was trying to digest everything that they book said. Sir Percival's heir, him?! That was ridiculous. Wasn't it? Harry glanced up at the Head table. Essie was leaving the table to open the library. Remus called out something to her that caused her to laugh before exiting the room. If Death could be allowed to walk among men, maybe he was Sir Percival's heir. Maybe he did have a family he was hidden from. There was only one way to know for sure. Harry put the book back into his bag and stood up. Hermione and Ron stopped fighting long enough to note this. Harry smiled at them.  
  
"Hey, guys. I'm going to the library for a quick second. I'll see you guys in class." Harry commented before ran after Essie, totally unaware that he said anything out of the ordinary. Behind him, he left two shocked friends and one giggling Ginny.  
  
When Harry entered the library again, Essie was nowhere to be seen. Harry looked around the empty library for her. Behind him, a throat was cleared. Harry jumped around and came face to face with a red headed woman in an ice blue dress that resembled a dress from Ancient Greece. Her eyes seemed to hold the world's knowledge. She smiled slightly at him before she spoke.  
  
"So you are Harry of Potter Clan, the last of Percival's line." She said softly.  
  
Harry nodded unsure of who this new person was or if she was friendly. The woman walked towards him. She hooked her through his and steered him to a chair. Harry could feel a chill ripple across his skin from the contact.  
  
The woman made him sit down before she addressed him farther. When she finally content with his position, she curtsied low as she remarked, "It is an honor to meet you. Sir Percival was a good friend of mine."  
  
"Um. Who are you? Where's Death?"  
  
"Oh so you know Death too. Then you won't be shocked.", The woman mused, " Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Princess Kaori of the Royal Aquarius Family, Rulers of the Kingdom of Atlantis, the current Guardian of Knowledge."  
  
"Isn't Atlantis a lost city?"  
  
"Please! In ancient time, there were no cities. Beside the only reason it is 'lost' is because you mortals can't ever find what's in front of you. But I digress."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To say my final farewell." Knowledge's eye became very sad and very distant, "I must go into hiding again. It has become too dangerous for me. Just as before. And now so are you."  
  
"Because Voldemort is back."  
  
"Voldie? That pain?!" Knowledge asked amused. Her sapphire eyes danced with merriment but suddenly became serious, "No, Potter the younger, Voldemort isn't what places us in danger. It he who gave Voldemort his power that concerns me. There is a great and terrible power behind Voldemort. The same power that destroyed Atlantis."  
  
"How am I to fight them?" Harry sighed as he thought about his chances if Voldemort came for him.  
  
"How indeed?" Kaori smirked, "The blood that runs through you ran through the veins of one the most noble of Arthur's knights and his very own sister. You will know what to do when the time is right. Until then you have more eyes on you, making sure you are safe."  
  
"You really believe that? That I will be able to fight Voldemort when he comes for me."  
  
"You will not only fight but defeat Arcanius's pawn when the time is right. Your family will make sure you are ready for him. I must leave now for I have tarried too long. Tell Death I said Good-bye and I will see her in one year time."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Good luck, Harry Potter. May the Creator watch over you."  
  
With that said, Kaori left a blink of an eye. Harry was surprised how fast she was gone. Absently he wondered how many other Guardians were he going to meet before long? A voice whispered in his ear, They are already watching you. They will make sure nothing happens to you. That knowledge comforted Harry more than words could express. From the shadows Essie smiled.  
  
***********************************************************************8  
  
Chronos watched as the hands of time continued to move. The month of September slipped away as did October and November. His tired old eyes stared at the pool of water in front of him. Essie's image appeared in the pool as she continued to put away books. Chronos smiled at how happy she looked. His smiled widened as he thought about how Death would react to her first Christmas. This year, Dumbledore planned a masquerade party. It would be interesting to see how death would react to it.  
  
*******************************************************************8  
  
Essie listened intently as Harry explained to her what exactly was Christmas. Essie heard Thunder talk about Christmas before. She never quite understood it. To her, it was another day of work. Harry didn't just tell her what it was, he describe it. The smell of the Christmas feast. the presents, and all the games that the students play. Essie smiled wistfully. She doubt she'll be getting any presents this year. No one knew her well enough to get her something except Harry. Which reminded her, there was a Hogmeade trip planned for this weekend. Maybe she'll go into town and buy Harry a present.  
  
"I wish I knew about Christmas earlier, little one." Essie sighed softly, "I would have enjoyed it."  
  
"Well, you'll get a chance to this year. Dumbledore announced that there will be a costume ball on Christmas day." Harry smiled.  
  
"A costume ball. What is that?" Essie asked confused.  
  
"It's when you get dressed up as whatever you want and no one needs to know it's you. I'm not sure what to go as." Harry remarked.  
  
"Essie paused putting away her book, and considered Harry for a moment, "King Arthur or Sir Percival."  
  
Harry did a double take. Essie nonchanlantly continued to put away her books. She was smiling now.  
  
"So it is true." Harry whispered, "The book was right."  
  
"What about the book?"  
  
"It told me I was Sir Percival's heir. Well, wrote it actually."  
  
Essie turned to face Harry and cupped his chin so his eye stared into hers. Slowly Essie questioned, "When?"  
  
"In September. That day I told you Miss Kaori stopped by. It told me about someone named Arcanius. I wanted to ask you about it but I forgot."  
  
"This is serious. That Book never ever talked to anyone before. You are the first."  
  
"Who wrote it?"  
  
"No one." At harry blank look, Essie elaborated, "It is believed that The Creator made it. It's purpose is to write down the history of the world. Every major event, every time there is a new guardian, that book records it. It will only be finished when this world ends. No one has ever communicated with it."  
  
"Do you think the author is trying to talk to me?"  
  
"Maybe. This is serious. No guardian has ever talked with the Creator not even Chronos. He is the oldest of us."  
  
"Chronos is the guardian of time and space. The Creator personally handed him the Staff of Ages."  
  
"So it is said. Chronos never remembered it happening. " Essie returned to the problem at hand, "Harry , if the Creator is trying to contact you then something big is about to happen. Bigger than the first Guardian Civil War."  
  
Harry felt his inside shrivel up. He didn't know what the first Guardian Civil War was, but it sounded bad. That and the serious expression on Death's face made Harr worry about what was going to happen. 


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry It's been a while I was so hoping to have it up by New Years. I hate having writer's block. Oh well A romantic chapter up in time for Valentine's. Essie receives her first kiss. We can all guess from who. ;) ~MW  
  
Dancing with The Lady Death Chapter 9  
  
Essie walked down the street in Hogmeade. Around her several student were running from store to store checking out all the goodies and treats. The sky stubbornly refused to allow any snow to fall yet. Essie had a sneaky suspicion that Neptune was purposely waiting for Christmas for allowing the first snowfall. Essie smiled softly. Neptune always a hopeless romantic. She stopped in her tracks to see a young couple walking towards her.  
  
Nightmare tightened her grip on Lust's hand, getting his attention. Lust looked at his mate questioningly. Nightmare motioned to Essie. Lust looked up and smiled widely. He left his mate side and ran up to his old friend.  
  
"Esmeralda Sauterne! Creator, It's good to see you." Lust cried as he hugged her.  
  
Essie was in slight shock, but recovered long enough to return the hug, "It's good to see you too, Eros."  
  
Nightmare smiled and sauntered up, "Mortality suits you, little sister."  
  
"I'm happy, Phobos." Essie remarked with a smile to her oldest friend.  
  
"That is good." Nightmare said off-handily as she looped her arm through Essie's, "We have much to talk about and too little time to do so."  
  
"The Three Broomsticks is just up ahead. But we can stop there in a few. I have to find a present for Harry." Essie commented as she stopped outside Honeyduke's. Nightmare and Lust stopped in their tracks confused.  
  
"What for?" Lust asked.  
  
"Christmas." Essie remarked proudly at the two confused faces.  
  
"What in the Creator's name is that?" Lust exclaimed.  
  
"It's a day of brotherhood and generosity. Everyone gives presents to those they care about and receives presents from the people who care about them. It's a sweet holiday." Essie explained softly as she entered Honeyduke's.  
  
"How come we never did anything like that?" Lust grumbled.  
  
"Maybe because we never really had a need for material things." Nightmare pointed out.  
  
"Well, either way I have to find the prefect present." Essie smiled at the two.  
  
Nightmare glared at the inside of the store. Personally, she didn't mind mingling with the mortal. She actually came up with more ideas that way. However, they could not tarry too long, with Dementors still lurking about. Nightmare looked at Essie and decided to end this quickly.  
  
"Essie, give the boy this." Nightmare grumbled as she held out her hand. Essie and Lust watched as a black mist rolled off of Mare's hand. The mist swirled around until forming an amulet with a bloodstone as the medallion. Nightmare turned her hand upside down, Essie caught the amulet and gazed at it. Her eyes widen in realization of what it was. Lust turned to his mate in surprise.  
  
"This is the Deimos Amulet. Phobos, you never ever have given it to a human." Essie stammered.  
  
"In the old days, if any of the mages saw it, they would panic." Lust cried, "Are you sure the boy will be able to handle it?"  
  
"He is the heir of Sir Percival. Sir Percival's sword was blessed with the stone, It is only fitting that his heir wears it. It will protect the boy well and alert us when he is in danger. I freely give it to the boy, as the Guardian of Fear." Nightmare announced as she closed Essie's hand over it, "You will need to bless it with your powers before you can give it to him."  
  
Essie hugged her oldest and dearest friend tightly. Lust smiled looking on. Essie pulled away. The threesome left Honeyduke's. and headed towards the Three Broomsticks.  
  
********************************************************************8  
  
Fate stood in the middle of the Great Hall. It was currently in the middle of being decorated for tonight's party. Glancing around the room, she was quite alone for now. It was odd being outside Dumbledore's room, but the headmaster was in the middle of a meeting with the Minister of Magic. Fate snorted to herself, Fudge was such an idiot. If only the cards have been played differently, maybe none of this would have been necessary. Harry would be with his family, Voldemort would be either dead or back to being Thomas Riddle, and Death would be immortal. But the cards have been dealt and the world must make do with what it has been given. No one escapes the consequences.  
  
" Daniella. What are thinking of?" Dumbledore asked as he approached her.  
  
" Destiny." Fate smiled as she turned to her dearest friend, " Well?"  
  
"Fudge still refuses to see the truth. He is currently trying to remove me from the Headmastership."  
  
"I'm sure that won't happen. Certain school governors will refuse to yield." Fate smiled wider.  
  
"They are have already made it clear to Fudge that that they would sooner get rid of him before they'll dismiss me." Dumbledore shook his head, "Sometimes my family is so impetuous."  
  
"Protective." Daniella corrected, "You can count on them when the time comes."  
  
"Tonight is the costume ball, "Albus remarked gently changing the subject, "You will attend, yes?"  
  
"Of course I will. I miss the Yule Ball last year. This year wild dragons couldn't keep me away. The Dream Realm Rulers will be keeping guard."  
  
Dumbledore smiled softly at the thought of the three troublemakers, "It will definitely be interesting. Let go to my office before you are spotted." Daniella nodded and took Dumbledore's arm. After all these years, Albus still hasn't changed.  
  
****************************************************************8******* Harry looked up from his butterbeer, when Essie walked in with Nightmare and Lust. He glanced over at Hermione and Ron to see if they had noticed. The couple only had eyes for each other. Harry sighed and looked over at Ginny who just rolled her eyes. Harry chuckled as he mulled over the idea of going over to Essie's table. He nicked the idea quickly when he spotted Malfoy entering the pub.  
  
Nightmare quietly sipped her pint of ale as Lust and Essie got caught up on some old news. Soon Essie looked over at her oldest friend and noted the serious look in her eyes.  
  
"What is wrong, old friend?" Essie commented softly, "I have never seen you so serious."  
  
"This are bad times, little sister. They are about to get worse." Nightmare sighed as she locked eyes with Harry.  
  
"I know." Essie sighed, "Harry has much to learn."  
  
"Keep him out of the Forbidden Forest. As far away from it as possible." Nightmare warned her friend.  
  
"I heard about the Dementors."  
  
"It's not just the Dementors. Arcanius is involved. He has spies everywhere. If it will bring more power soon, he will destroy the boy the first chance he gets."  
  
Lust nodded his agreement, "That boy is the only hope we have of holding Arcanius at bay. At least until we can find a Knight of Atlantis, who can protect Kaori."  
  
"Our destinies ride with that boy." Nightmare proclaimed softly, "Has his family been informed of recent events."  
  
Essie nodded, "Aye. Albus was to talk with them today. Cornelius Fudge is to be at the school tonight for the Costume Ball. He doesn't approve of anything Albus does. It will be hard to prepare for an attack."  
  
"Don't worry, The Le Fayes can handle The Minister. They may be disliked, but they still have a lot of clout in the wizard and Muggle world. You just keep the boy safe." Nightmare informed Essie as she raised her glass to Harry.  
  
Lust cleared his throat and said, "So what's this about a party tonight and why weren't we invited?"  
  
Essie smiled as she informed her two friends about the party. For a moment, she felt the problems of the world slip away. *********************************************888********************* That night several people prepared for the ball. Costumes were revealed and bets were made. Remus put the finishing touches on his Jekyll and Hyde costume. He studied his self in the mirror and nodded his approval.  
  
"Well, Padfoot, what do you think?" Remus asked his best friend. Sirius walked in to the room while clasping his cape. A porcelain mask covered Sirius's face. He looked Remus over and smiled.  
  
"Perfect, Moony. It's you." Sirius assessed, "All you need is a Lucy on your arm and you'll be set."  
  
Remus's smile faded as he said, "My Lucy is an ocean away. Sirius, please. Let's let the past remain buried for tonight."  
  
Sirius placed a hand on Remus's shoulder and promised, 'Of course, Moony. Tonight we'll have fun."  
  
"Unless you ditch me for the librarian again." Remus joked showing there were no hard feeling.  
  
Sirius laughed at his friend as he swept out of the room. *****************888************************888**********************  
  
Essie walked among the students. Her costume was that of a gypsy. When she turned her rainbow colored skirt would flare out. A colorful mask that Dreams had painted on hid her face. This party brought back many sweet memories of her nights with the caravan. Maybe she will get brave enough and dance a solo that Albus hinted about. She soon found herself back at the front door of the Great Hall. Odd, she didn't remember turning around. Gently she shook her head to clear it. Essie turned to try and make her away back to the Head Table.  
  
Suddenly she hit a solid object behind her. She felt a pair of strong hands grip her arm in an attempt to steady her. Essie looked up and stared into the face of Erik, Phantom of the Opera. Or at least someone dressed as the fictional character. The Phantom smiled at her.  
  
"The gypsy, Esmeralda from Notre Dame de Paris." he guessed softly. Essie felt a shiver go up her spine. That voice, she knew that voice. She smiled at him and tried to place that voice. She knew she had heard it here at the school. Taking a deep breath, Essie decided to play along.  
  
"You are correct, Monsieur Phantom. We both are a long way from Paris. What brings you to Hogwarts?" Essie teased back. The Phantom seemed amused behind his mask. One of his hands slid down her arm. He brought her hand up to his face.  
  
"I have come to find a woman who has stolen my heart." The Phantom declared.  
  
"I have not seen any opera singers around." Essie commented thoughtfully.  
  
"This woman was a keeper of books. A gray eyed, black hair gypsy who keeps the books safe." The Phantom smiled deeply noticing the look of recognition in Essie's eye. Sirius decided to follow a thought he had. His eyes never left Essie's. Smoothly, he brought the palm of Essie's hand to his masked cheek. The porcelain felt cool against her hand. Gracefully, Sirius slid her wrist to his mouth and ever so softly kissed it. A jolt went flying through Essie's body. Vaguely, Essie wondered who was this man and how could he have such control over her.  
  
"Mademoiselle, "Sirius whispered softly as he continued to peer into her stormy eyes, " you still owe me that kiss. I have waited for the right time to ask for it."  
  
"Why have you waited?" Essie asked as she felt his hand on the small of her back. He was steering her towards the dance floor.  
  
"It is not safe for me. Even now I am taking a great risk just to be in your company." Sirius said truthfully as he turned her towards him and prepared to dance with her. Essie looked over his shoulder to see Harry watching them with great interest. Essie flashed Harry a smile, which he fully returned. The music started as Sirius began to move them. Essie recognized the song as Toccata in D minor by Bach. She gave a chuckle.  
  
"It seems someone has a sense of humor." Essie chuckled.  
  
"Not the romantic song or the easiest to waltz to." Sirius smiled himself.  
  
"You have inspired it to be played."  
  
After a minute, the music stopped and changed to a more livelier tune. Sirius quickly changed his pace to match the music. Essie followed his lead and began to enjoy herself. Sirius tore his eyes away from her beautiful face to see Harry dancing near by with Ginny. Harry was dressed as a knight and Ginny as a lady. He smiled at his godson, who returned it. Ginny smiled too.  
  
Sirius continued to look around the room. Every eye was on Essie and himself. It was very uncomfortable especially when one of those eyes belonged to the Minister of Magic himself.  
  
"Shall we go for a walk? We are attracting too much attention." Sirius whispered in her ear, "Minister Fudge is giving us an odd look."  
  
Essie nodded and let Sirius Guide her off the dance floor and into the garden. Albus and Daniella noticed this. Together, they gave the new couple a silent toast. Remus also took note and was worried for his friend.  
  
Nightmare watched her little sister paint quickly. Her blue eyes glittered with amusement behind her mask, as she watched the picture started to take shape. Dreams was balanced on Lust's shoulder while she painted the mistletoe. Sandman was watching the ballroom, keeping a lookout.  
  
"Finished!" Dreams shouted as she jumped down. Dreams walked to her elder sister's side. Lust touched the mistletoe and whispered in an old but forgotten language. The mistletoe glowed for a moment then it faded. Lust smiled at his mate and her sister.  
  
"All is ready. Let's go." Lust suggested.  
  
Nightmare nodded and turned around, "Everything is in place, brother dear. Are they coming?"  
  
"Oh yeah. 12 o'clock high." Sandman chuckled lightly, "I think we should go."  
  
Nightmare smiled her agreement as a mist surrounded them causing them to totally disappear. Essie and Sirius stepped out onto the terrace. Essie was thankful for her mask since it covered her blush. Never has anyone treated her with such affection since her 'death'. Shyly she glanced up at the man next to her. This handsome man who seemed to steal her heart away. To Essie's shame, they have only meet once and she still didn't know his name. Yet, Essie felt as if her soul knew his. Maybe it was her gypsy intuition, the belief in kismet.  
  
"It's a beautiful night out." Sirius commented , breaking the silence, "What do you think my lovely gypsy?"  
  
"It is." Essie sighed softly as she gazed at the stars, "I remember nights like this when my family would travel from town to town in Italia."  
  
"You traveled a lot?" Sirius asked as he gazed at her.  
  
"That was our lot in life." Essie replied as she stared at the stars, "The road was my home. The wind was my friend who told me what direction to go in. Some nights like tonight, we would build a fire in the center of the camp. My grandpapa would tell us scary stories from our old homeland. Grandmama would read the fortunes of any fellow traveler that strayed into our camp. Papa and my cousins would play the most beautiful music in the world. The kind that would make your soul dance."  
  
"And you would dance."  
  
Essie smiled softly, "Until my legs would hurt. It's a glorious feeling. Letting the music guide your body."  
  
Sirius was about to say something when he noticed her rubbing her arms. Gently he threw part of his cloak around her and drew her closer. At her questioning look, he simply said, "You are cold. Let me keep you warm."  
  
Inside, Essie could distantly hear the band pick up on a new song. She smiled softly at the appropriateness of it. Snuggling closer to Sirius, she felt the music in her heart. Sirius tightened his hold on Essie as he heard the song too. He noted how accurate the words were to his situation as well. Together they walked contented with each other's company.  
  
Suddenly, They were frozen in to place. Sirius looked around for the cause of the enchantment. Essie pointed up above their heads. Sirius looked up and chuckled at the sight of the magical mistletoe.  
  
"It seems we are caught." Sirius stated.  
  
"So how do we get out of this?" Essie asked.  
  
"Easy." Sirius chuckled as he pulled Essie close. He lowered his face until they were just inches apart and answered, "We kiss."  
  
Before Essie could protest, Sirius kissed her. It was a passionate kiss and one that Essie couldn't fight. In fact, Essie followed her gypsy heart and met Sirius head on. Their breaths mingled as each other let the other know where they wish to be. Finally, Sirius pulled away and gazed into Essie's eyes. Instead of their normal storm gray color, they resembled pools of molten mercury. Sirius fought the urge to kiss her again.  
  
"Esmeralda," Sirius started, "I don't know what came over me."  
  
Essie placed her finger on his lips, effectively silencing, and remarked, "Don't. I freely give you this kiss. Thank you."  
  
Sirius was speechless. (Imagine that ~MW) A smile slowly spread across his face as he bent to steal another kiss. However, Luck had a different idea as a female scream shattered this precious moment. The two adults turned to see a very shaken Hermione come running to them. Essie broke away as she tried to comfort the girl. Sirius joined her side, as did several other people from the Hall.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Essie asked gently.  
  
"They took him, Miss Sauterne." Hermione gulped, "They came out of the forest and dragged him away."  
  
"Who did?" Sirius questioned softly," Hermione, Calm down and tell us what happened."  
  
Hermione took a breath and started, 'Ron and I were walking down by the lake. Suddenly they came out of the woods. We tried to run except they got Ron and took him away."  
  
"Who did, Miss Granger?" Albus Dumbledore's voice rang out as he approached the group.  
  
"A whole group of Dementors, Professor Dumbledore." Hermione cried.  
  
***************************8888************************************  
  
Thunder walks out. Thunder: Is this the end of Ron? What will Essie do about? What will Harry do? And why am I doing this? To be answered in the next chapter. Until then R&R, (gets on kneels) Please! 


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: OMG, Two chapters out in the same week. I must be due. Here is the next installment. The song that was playing in the last one will be shown in the end. As always, Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: (A man, Luck, walks out in high heels and a dress.) Luck: Hello, I'm Lucky, the guardian of Luck. The first person that makes a crack about lady luck gets a whooping. (Myshawolf comes running out and smacks Luck)  
  
MW: Get on with it Luck or I'm turning you in to a Barbra Streisand impersonator.  
  
Luck: Okay, Okay hold your horses, Krissi. (Gets an evil glare) MW doesn't own anything Harry Potter or the song in the end. She'd not that lucky. She does however own the guardians. So get her permission first before using them.  
  
MW: Thanks Lucky. On with the show.  
  
Last Time: ************************************8888888888**************************  
  
"They took him, Miss Sauterne." Hermione gulped, "They came out of the forest and dragged him away." "Who did?" Sirius questioned softly," Hermione, Calm down and tell us what happened." Hermione took a breath and started, 'Ron and I were walking down by the lake. Suddenly they came out of the woods. We tried to run except they got Ron and took him away." "Who did, Miss Granger?" Albus Dumbledore's voice rang out as he approached the group. "A whole group of Dementors, Professor Dumbledore." Hermione cried.  
  
***********************************888**********************************  
  
Dancing with The Lady Death Chapter 10  
  
Fudge was left in charge of the students along with Hagrid, Flitwick, and Spout. Dumbledore gave everyone strict orders to stay inside the Great Hall. Hermione drank down some butterbeer while Hagrid tried to comfort her and Ginny. Harry made his way to Essie, Remus, and Sirius. Sirius walked to him.  
  
"I need you to stay here." Sirius stated firmly. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Remus cut him off.  
  
"I have to agree with Padfoot. Harry, it's too dangerous." Remus added.  
  
"But Ron's my best friend. I can't not help." Harry argued back, "He wouldn't leave me out there. I won't leave him."  
  
Essie placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry jumped when he realized she was there. Remus and Sirius jumped to and exchanged a glance. How much had she heard? Essie cupped Harry's chin and gazed into his eyes.  
  
Gently she spoke, "Harry, he will be safe. I understand your loyalty to him. Please stay. You will be more needed here then out there. Hermione and Ginny will need your shoulder to cry on. Let us handle it."  
  
Harry nodded as he caught her meaning and understood his duty. He would stay behind and guard Hogwarts. Hermione needs a friend, not a hero. He looked at all three adults and nodded his agreement. Essie smiled at him relieved and turned to Sirius and Remus.  
  
"I'll find out what Dumbledore plans to do." Essie told the men and walked off in Dumbledore's direction. Remus and Sirius bid Harry goodbye and promise to bring Ron back. Harry prayed that they would succeed. Ginny walked up and leaned against Harry. Harry wrapped his arm around her and walked over to a weeping Hermione.  
  
**********************************888*********************************** Ron gave up struggling against the Deatheaters a long time ago. Instead he just laid there limply as the Dementor dragged him a long. Every so often he would see a black mist swirl menacingly behind the running Dementor. He didn't know which scared him more, The Dementor or the mist. Sometimes if he stared hard enough the mist would have a pair of glowing eyes. Ron shook his head. He was dreaming that's all. Finally he felt the Dementor stop. A cold feeling of terror crept over him. Distantly Ron could hear voices arguing over him. One was human that of a man. The others didn't make much sense and didn't seem human.  
  
"He is not much good to me in that condition." the man grumbled, "I doubt I can get two words out of him. The master isn't going to like it."  
  
Master? Ron thought wearily, what master is that? What was this about? He heard the inhuman voices started back up.  
  
"Yes. Of course you can." the man barked, "I don't care what you do with him."  
  
Ron felt a bony hand pick him up. Ron opened his eyes in time to see the face of a dementor. It's mouth clamped onto his. Ron could feel the life being forcefully sucked out of him. Suddenly he hit the ground. Above him, he could see the night sky, full of stars. It was a harvest moon that was out. All around Ron could hear the commotion of a battle. A blonde hair girl came to his field of vision. She smiled softly as she placed her hand over his eyes.  
  
"Sleep deep, Ron Weasley." She chanted gently. Ron felt his whole body relax as he fell into a coma like sleep.  
  
Dreams looked up from her seat next to Ron. Nightmare and Lust proceed to destroy any fleeing Dementors. This was their penalty for betraying her trust in them, complete and utter annihilation. Sandman had the human wizard trapped in his Morphius Staff. Dreams nodded to her brother. It was Sandman's idea to linger around a little longer and in doing so they saw the abduction. Nightmare was furious and flew into murderous rage which she acting out now. The night was filling of the Dementors screams of pain and dying breaths.  
  
Finally only one Dementor was left. Nightmare and Lust surrounded him. He fell to his knees and tried to beg for its life. Nightmare struck him with her bow in order to silence him. She turned to Sandman.  
  
"Release the Idioteater. I have a message that I want him to deliver." Nightmare ordered.  
  
Sandman nodded and ran his hand over a gem on his staff. Notts appeared trembling on the ground in front of Sandman. Notts' eyes looked at the carnage around him. He gulped as Nightmare motioned him closer.  
  
"I have a message for your master, boy." Nightmare growled as she lowered her bow, "He will not send any more of my children to do his dirty work. If he does, This will be their fate."  
  
Notts was about to ask about what fate was that until Nightmare pulled out a wicked looking dagger. With one slice, the Dementor's head rolled over to his feet. Nightmare turned and pointed the dagger at Notts' throat. Notts stared in the girl's glowing eyes.  
  
"Listen very carefully, little worm. I will only say this once." Nightmare stated as her friends looked on, "You remember your friend MacNair? If I ever see or smell any of your friends in these woods, You will be just like him. I did that to him and I'll do it again. Now Take that head, my messages, and scram."  
  
Nightmare lowered her dagger and glared at the terrified Deatheater. Notts Picked up the head and fled into the woods. Lust walked up.  
  
"Do you think he'll go to Voldie?" Lust asked.  
  
"He better. If not, well, He's got to sleep at some point in time." Nightmare growled as she looked around. Not meeting anyone's eyes, she suggested, "Let's go home. I have a soul to find."  
  
The others nodded her agreement and disappeared into the black mist. Dreams reluctantly left Ron's side. She smiled as Sirius entered the clearing. He looked around in awe until he saw her and Ron. Quickly, he knelt down.  
  
"Ron?" Sirius whispered, "Ron, wake up."  
  
"He can't hear you, Sir Black." Dreams soothed softly, "He is in a deep sleep."  
  
"Did they?" Sirius started to say but couldn't.  
  
"Perform the Kiss?" Dreams finished for him, "Yes. They started to at least. He'll be all right."  
  
"How? No magic can reverse it."  
  
"No traditional magic can. But he will be fine in the morning. Have faith."  
  
Sirius looked up at the girl to find she was no longer there. He looked around, but saw no sight of her. Essie entered the clearing at that moment. She spotted him and raced over. She knelt down next to Ron and began to fuss. Sirius watched as she felt his forehead and pried open his eyes to look. After a few moments, she turned to him.  
  
"He's lost at least half his soul. We must get him back to Hogwarts." Essie stated with concern. Sirius nodded as he picked up the boy. Essie helped him heft Ron up and guide Sirius back to the main path. Remus joined them when Essie flagged him down. Remus relieved Sirius of his heavy load.  
  
"I'm going to go and inform the other that we found Ron. You, two, continue to the school."  
  
"Be careful, Padfoot." Remus stated.  
  
"I will, Moony." Sirius nodded at both of them.  
  
Essie and Remus continued to trek towards the castle. Soon they reached the edge of the forest. Dumbledore and Madam Promfrey were waiting for them. Madam Promfrey took Ron and whisked him away to the hospital wing.  
  
"I can assume the Dementors are dead." Dumbledore asked Essie. She nodded silently and Albus sighed, "I feared as much. Any ideas as to how?"  
  
"No sir. I found them that way. Half of Ron's soul is gone, Sir. I can only assume that they were administering the kiss when they were interrupted by an outside force." Essie reported.  
  
"Can anyone else verify it?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Essie knew that he was asking if anyone else was with her.  
  
"No." Essie lied, "I found him alone."  
  
Remus stared at Essie in shock. She was covering for Sirius. She must know who was by now. Albus bowed to them and continued to the castle. Remus caught Essie's arm.  
  
"Es, why didn't you tell him about the other man?" Remus asked.  
  
"What other man?" Essie stated, "I was alone when you joined me, remember? There was no one else in the woods."  
  
Remus looked confused until Essie winked. She leaned close and whispered, "I know he is innocent." With that said, she shrugged out of Remus's grip and headed up to the castle. Remus stared after her, quite sure he couldn't believe what he just heard.  
  
***************************888888888************************************  
  
Sirius reentered the school in his dog form. He waited until many of the guests had left or went to bed. He was tired, dodging the Ministry's Aurors as they search the woods for the clearing of bodies. He slowly made his way to the hospital wing. That's where Harry would be. As he walked, his thoughts turned to Essie and his feeling towards her.  
  
*************************************8888888888*************************  
  
Essie sat by Ron's bedside. Her hand gripped his in an attempt to stop the rest of his soul from leaving his body. Harry rested in a chair next to her. Essie had persuaded Madam Promfrey to let her and Harry stay. Harry convinced Ginny and Hermione to go to bed. He promised to go get them if Ron's condition changed. Essie brushed a hand over Harry's raven hair. The boy was so tired from the events of the night he could hardly stay awake. Essie was feeling the strain herself. Nightmare's warning, her first kiss, the abduction , and finding out about Sirius Black were just the highlights. Now she trying to save Harry's best friend from passing on. Essie settled into a more comfortable position and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Through a partial opened window a cloud of mist rolled in. Out of the mist stepped Nightmare. In her hands was a silver orb. Nightmare strolled over to Ron's bed. She sat on the edge of it and began to pull back the covers.  
  
"You know, I can tell when someone is faking sleep, young man." Nightmare sighed she unbuttoned Ron's pajamas. Harry opened his eyes and uncurled himself. He studied the girl in front of him. This was the girl who saved him in Diagon Alley.  
  
"You are Mare." Harry stated.  
  
"That's my nickname. I'm Nightmare Phobos, Guardian of Fears and Shadows." She remarked in full, "I'm sorry your friend had to suffer at the hands of those that I had given protection to."  
  
"Dementors are under your protection?"  
  
"Were, actually. They have forsaken my wishes for that of another."  
  
"Voldemort?"  
  
"The Bunny? Yes, They have chosen to serve him over me. The agreed penalty for such disrespect is death."  
  
"Isn't that harsh."  
  
"Not really, since they ask that to be the penalty. It's actually very lenient. Normally, I would just torture their dreams. Now could you be a dear and remove Death's hand. I don't need to lose the boy again."  
  
Harry untangled Essie's hand and put back in her lap. He watched as the girl place the silver orb on Ron's chest. The orb began to melt and the liquid seeped into Ron's chest. Ron's breathing became much stronger and steadier. Some color began to fuse into his cheek. Nightmare smiled sweetly. Harry's grin got wider as Ron seemed to get better.  
  
"Shall I wake him?" Nightmare asked. Harry nodded. Nightmare snapped her fingers and Ron's eyes shot open. Ron turned to Harry. The two friends hugged as Ron was stammering, How?  
  
Harry pulled away and began to tell Ron everything from Essie and Sirius finding him to how Nightmare gave him back his soul. Ron shook his head with disbelief. Nightmare's grin got wider as Ron spoke.  
  
"Harry, there is no such things as Guardians." Ron stated with great certainty. Nightmare tapped his shoulder. Harry sniggered as Ron's eyes got real wide.  
  
"I beg to differ, old man, I really do. I can state with great certainty that I am definitely a guardian, the Guardian of Fears to be exact. You should really be more careful when you discount someone existence." Nightmare smirked at Ron's face.  
  
Ron looked between Harry and Nightmare lost for words. Nightmare chuckled as Harry howled with laughter. Essie woke to the commotion. She took in the scene in front of her and groaned.  
  
"Ah, Death awakens." Nightmare snickered. Ron stared at Essie and gulped. Essie laughed softly.  
  
"You have blown a gasket, haven't you?" Essie admonished lightly, "Fate is so going to have your head."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, "Ron and I won't tell anyone."  
  
"That's not the point, Harry." Essie explained, "Mare has just broken one of biggest rules. Never show yourself to a mortal unless you have permission to do so."  
  
"Please, Fate broke that rule a long time ago. She has no right." Nightmare rolled her eyes, "Besides I'm doing our boy here a favor. Now his friends won't think he has gone off the deep end."  
  
Ron blushed as Harry stared at him questioningly. Nightmare chuckled as she slapped Ron on the back and leaned over to ruffle Harry's hair. After both boys looked properly indignant. Nightmare slid off the bed.  
  
"Lady and Gentlemen, I bid you a good night and, dare I say it, pleasant dreams" Nightmare bowed as her became mist and rolled out the window. Both Boys looked after her and turned to Essie with questions in their eyes.  
  
"Yes, she is that insane. She turns into mist because she is not anchored in this world which is also why she can seem to be transparent. She is a Dream Realm Ruler which means she lives in the world of dreams and she rules the Realms of Nightmares with an iron fist." Essie explained before they could ask and Essie added, "Everyone into bed. Company is coming."  
  
The boys scrambled back into their original positions as did Essie and pretended to be asleep. The door creaked open as Sirius peeked into the room. Essie stirred from her rest first and smiled at him. Sirius shut the door and walked over to her.  
  
"How is he?" Sirius asked first, dancing around the one question he didn't want answered.  
  
"He is fine. He'll be up and creating havoc in no time." Essie answered, "How are you? You were the first to find him."  
  
"Okay, I guess." Sirius nodded solemnly, "Listen, I want to talk to you about who I am. Remus told me that you know."  
  
"I do. Meet me in the library tomorrow night. We'll talk then." Essie whispered gently.  
  
Sirius nodded as he moved away. His form shifted, as he became a dog. Sirius nudged Harry's hand in farewell. Harry gave him a quick scratch letting him know he wasn't really asleep. Sirius walked out of the wing. Essie watched him and sighed. Things were getting to complicated. As the lyrics from the song they kissed to play in her head, Essie realized something. She was falling for a rogue named Sirius Black.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
Cuz sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
A/N: Be a sweetie and hit that little review button. 


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Yes, I got another Chapter up. Man, I'm almost on a roll here. So much has been happening since last time. I'm in TMNT Convention by Sakura. It's a cute and silly fic. Check it out! It's in the Ninja Turtle section. Also, I'm currently trying to construct a personal website. HTML is evil. Oh well, That's all for now. Enjoy and remember to R&R. ~MW  
  
Disclaimer: A young girl with sandy brown hair runs out and skids to a halt. She turns to the readers and says very quickly: Hi, I'm Lulu, Mysha's cousin. Myshawolf asked me to do this. So here goes! Myshawolfdoesn'townanythingHarryPotterrelated.Eventhoughshewishesshedid.Howe veralltheGuardiancharactersbelongtoher.Sotoughluck.Byebyefornow. (LuLu runs off. Myshawolf and Dreams walk out from the wings) Myshawolf: That was different. (shouts into the wings) Okay, which of you wise guys gave her pixie stix?! (walks back into the wings)  
  
Dreams: I can't believe I'm based off of her. Oh well Enjoy!  
  
Dancing with The Lady Death. Chapter 11  
  
Christmas Morning-  
  
Harry and Ron woke up that morning to find presents at the foot of the bed in the early morning hours. There were two distinct piles. Harry smiled he was so caught up in the events of last night, he totally forgot it was Christmas. Ron eagerly scrambled across his bed to get to his presents. Harry glanced over to Essie's chair to notice that she was gone. Harry smiled wider, remembering her conversation with Sirius. Absently, he thought how nice it would be if the two of them got together. In an instant he joined in the fun.  
  
**************************************8*888*****************************  
  
Essie silently walked into the library. She stared out the window as the first of the snow fell. A chuckle escaped her lips. Neptune had such a flair for the dramatic. As she walked into the study, she was surprised by the huge pile of presents left to her. On top of the pile was a card. Essie plucked the card off and read it.  
  
Dear Death,  
  
Nightmare and Lust returned and told us about this Christmas. We were greatly intrigued by this and found that several Guardians knew of this holiday. The Council met and agreed that we should send you some recognition of this holiday. Here is everyone's gifts to you. Have a Good Christmas.  
  
Helios.  
  
P.S. When I said everyone I mean, EVERYONE (with in reason.)  
  
Essie looked at the huge pile. A smile played around the corners of her mouth as she tried to suppress a laugh. Finally she gave up. Her husky laughter filled the Halls of Hogwarts.  
  
*************************************888888888888***********************  
  
Hermione stared out her window on Christmas morning. Snowflakes were raining from the sky. Her brown eyes softened as one stopped in front of her face. Before it melted, she could see it's intricate design that often resembled lace. It was so beautiful. Hermione sighed. Ginny walked up next to her.  
  
"You know, Mum use to tell us a story about how snowflakes were made." Ginny whispered softly, "Would you like to hear it?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "The guardians created it?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "A wedding present for The Guardians of Love and War. Neptune asked The Guardian of Dreams for the prefect symbol of their love. Dreams thought long and hard on it. Finally she began to draw a line in the ground. It continued to intercept itself forming a continuous pattern. Delighted with it, she began to replicate the pattern into a picture on ice. Neptune presented the finish product to the couple. Love decided to share their happiness with the world. That was when the first snowfall came to the world of mortals. Love also made sure that no two snowflakes were the same, as no love between people can be the same."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "That was a beautiful story, too bad it can't be real."  
  
"I wish it was. It would be nice to know that we will have someone watching out for us. Guardians do that." Ginny cried softly.  
  
"Come on, Ginny." Hermione whispered hoping to cheer up the younger girl, "Let's go see Harry and Ron."  
  
"Do you think Ron is better?"  
  
"I hope so, Ginny, I hope so."  
  
Hermione led Ginny out of the Gryffindor Tower. They head down to the hospital wing. The ghosts watched the two girls with solemn silence. Finally, Nearly Headless Nick floated up.  
  
"Merry Christmas, young Gryffindors." Nick greeted with a smile.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sir Nicholas." Ginny waved. Nick waved back until he saw a figure walking towards them. As soon as he recognized her, he dropped into a deep bow. Ginny only saw a fellow student with sandy blonde hair. She was slightly younger than her or Hermione. The girl stopped in front of the group. Hermione noted that there was no house colors on her robes. Nicholas was the first to speak.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Mistress Lu.." Nick said reverently.  
  
"The same to you, Sir Nicholas. I hope this season finds you and your lady well." The girl remarked to the ghost, effectively cutting him off. Hermione and Ginny looked between the two in surprise.  
  
"It does indeed. You are staying for the holiday."  
  
"No, I'm only visiting for the day. I had a hard night last night. Could you please leave us, Sir Nicholas, I would like to talk to Hermione and Ginny alone. Please take care. The times are becoming dark. Darker than we'll have ever seen."  
  
"I will. As should you, young Mistress." Nicholas smiled as he bowed away. Dreams smiled back. When Nicholas was gone, Dreams turned to the girls.  
  
"I have been looking for you." Dreams remarked gently.  
  
Ginny finally asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The girl chuckled as she extended her hand, "I'm called LuLu. Madam Promfrey sent me to find you. Ron has awakened and he is fine. Merry Christmas, Virginia Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
  
Ginny and Hermione hugged each other before running down the hall. Hermione stopped to thank the girl only to find that she wasn't there. Hermione stared at the place where the girl stood. Moving closer, Hermione noticed wisps of white mist in the air. Hermione shook her head. No one could apparate in and out of Hogwarts. It's impossible. Suddenly Ginny's voice snapped her out of her thought Hermione turned and shouted that she was coming. When she looked back , the mist was gone as if it never existed. Hermione turned away and caught up to Ginny. In her mind she tried to convince herself that she imagine it all.  
  
Dreams watched it all for her studio. She sighed to herself. That was close. Controlling her mist form was hard work. Calling from between realms was even harder. At least Nightmare hadn't been there to see it. Dreams glanced over to her canvas with Nightmare's castle on it.  
  
Nightmare was still sitting on top of her castle, brooding. Dreams and Sandman kept their distance, which was the best course of action when Mare broods. Nightmare's reasons for brooding were understandable for once. Dreams had been there when Nightmare snapped. Nightmare, since the Guardian Civil War (I'll get around to explain it, I swear!), was .different. She was more protective of humans than before. Including Harry and his friends. Mare was feeling responsible since it was her creatures that hurt the boy. Dreams often wondered what happened to Nightmare when she was away. Someday, Mare will tell them, but not now she need some time to herself.  
  
Dreams turned away from the canvas. There was much she had to do. There were dreams that needed to be painted for the next night. Dreams sat at a blank canvas and waited patiently for her paints to be ready.  
  
**************************8888888888************************************  
  
Harry slipped away from the hospital wing. He wanted to give Hermione and Ginny some time alone with Ron. As quietly as he could, he walked towards the library. Along the way, Harry reflected over what has happened over the past few months. His life has changed so much, yet he was still Harry.  
  
Suddenly a shimmering light caught his eyes. Harry looked towards the source of the light. Sitting on the floor with its pages wide open was his book. The pages were awashed in a bright light. Harry walked towards the book trying to figure out how it got in the hallway. He picked it up, only to watch as some words appeared on the pages.  
  
Tis time, Potter the younger. You must learn about your true enemy in this fight. The balance of the world rest upon you. The Guardians can only do so much. They are bound by rules that I have foolishly placed upon them. You, however, are not. You can do what it is that I couldn't. Are you prepared, Young Potter for what I must show you.  
  
Harry nodded his consent. Curiosity overrode any feeling of caution he felt. Without warning, A white light bathed him, drawing him into the book. Harry felt the slightest bit of panic, but it ebbed away. He wasn't free falling like all those other times. This time it felt like someone was gently putting him down. He felt warm , secure, and loved. Harry closed his eyes to savor the feeling.  
  
Soon his feet touched the ground. Harry opened his eyes. A swirling white light blurred his vision. Harry blinked a few times. The light receded to reveal a beautiful a waterfall. Harry looked around. The most lush and beautiful forest that he has ever seen surrounded the waterfall. The trees were green and all the flowers were bloom gave the place are sweet scent. Harry felt all the muscles in his body relaxed. This place had a peaceful aura to it.  
  
"Where am I?" Harry asked to no one in particular. A male voice answered him strongly from behind him, causing Harry to whip around. Glowing brightly with the same light that brought him here, stood a gentlemanly older man in a pristine white suit.  
  
"Welcome to Eden." The man remarked with a smile.  
  
******************88888888888*******************************************  
  
Meanwhile Essie began to open her presents. She found that a few were addressed to Harry. Setting those aside, Essie decide she make sure that she saved a few of hers to open with Harry. As soon as she finished, the door to the library opened. Remus and Sirius walked in bearing gifts.  
  
"Isn't it a little risky for you to be walking around in your human form?" Essie commented without looking up, "Not like you're going to get a Dementor anywhere near this place after last night."  
  
"Most of the students are too busy opening their presents to be sneaking around." Remus answered matter of factly.  
  
"That's true, Remus. However, I prefer not to take chances. Could you please shut the door?" Essie smiled as she walked towards them, "I'm sure you have several questions about who I am."  
  
"We have to think about Harry's safety." Sirius remarked sadly, thinking about last year and he failed to protect him. Remus rejoined them and added, "And Sirius's safety. He is a wanted man."  
  
"Of course." Essie sighed softly as if torn between what to do. She motioned for Remus and Sirius to sit down. The two did so and waited while Essie paced. Soon she stopped and faced them.  
  
"My name is Esmeralda Aryan Sauterne. I lived in Italia when I was younger and have traveled the world since leaving Italia. I did not leave on my own accord, but was forced to leave. I have traveled the world helping those who were great pain. In one case, I made a promise to a mother to protect her son for her. And I have done so ever since for fifteen years. Then the worse happened, Voldemort returned to power thirsting for revenge. The boy was in danger again and so was I. With Dumbledore's help, I was brought to Hogwarts to protect him. Ever since, I have protected him. Both in Hogwarts and outside it."  
  
"So it was you at the Burrow." Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Yes , I was there." Essie admitted to them., "And my friends were responsible for the incident at Diagon Alley."  
  
"Essie, If I could be blunt, how do you know that Sirius is innocent?" Remus asked.  
  
Essie stared in Sirius' eyes and gently replied, "His eyes is not the eyes of a killer. They are filled with guilt over things that he couldn't controlled. I can feel the pain in his soul over the death of his friends."  
  
Essie, can we trust you?" Sirius questioned after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Yes, you can. You see, I'm now in danger as well."  
  
Remus and Sirius were puzzled by this comment. Sirius reflected on everything Essie had said . Then suddenly it clicked.  
  
"You are the woman that Voldemort is seeking." Sirius remarked as it clicked.  
  
"That is correct. Voldemort is seeking a way to immortality. He has decided that to reach it he must kill me first." Essie informed them.  
  
"The man is insane." Remus said shaking his head.  
  
"Why you?"  
  
Essie merely shrugged her shoulders in response. She knew why, but she wasn't sure how open minded they could be. Essie turned away from the men and caught sight of the snow that danced outside her window. Oh yeah, Neptune was definitely in a romantic mood today. Sirius had gotten up and walked over to her.  
  
"He won't harm you, Essie. I'll make damn sure he doesn't." Sirius vowed. "We'll make sure." Remus corrected him, "Right now, Harry is a top priority. If Voldemort attacks will he be able to defend himself?"  
  
"He isn't ready." Essie commented, "Harry needs to be trained."  
  
"I suggest we meet regular and discuss what needs to be done to prepare Harry." Remus suggested thoughtfully, "The three of us should have him ready in no time."  
  
"Don't you mean the four of us?" Essie smiled at the row of bookcases to the left, "Isn't that right, Severus?"  
  
Remus and Sirius looked over to see a scowling Snape walk out. Nibbling on his robe was a monster book that was guarding the Restricted Section. His scowl deepened as Remus and Sirius started laughing. Essie hushed them up.  
  
"How did you know?" Snape grumbled  
  
"Trust me. It's my library, I know." Essie said softly and then directed her attention to the book, "Will you cut it out? He isn't in the mood to play, love."  
  
The book let go and crawled back over to the Restricted Section. Snape sighed in relief. He was starting to hate that book.  
  
"I'll make you a deal, Severus. You help us train Harry to be able to deal with Voldemort., I'll call off the books." Essie compromised.  
  
Severus casted a hateful glance at the two remaining marauders and sighed, "Fine, Just keep those two in line. I refuse to work with Sirius anymore than I have to."  
  
"I'm sure the feeling is mutual." Essie remarked.  
  
"It is." Sirius confirmed.  
  
"Since that is settled, I suggest we go to Breakfast. I'm starving." Remus motioned.  
  
Everyone agreed with Remus' idea. As the group began to leave, Sirius held Essie back. Essie looked at him questioningly. He waited until they were alone to talk.  
  
"Are you sure we can trust him? He was a Deatheater once." Sirius warned.  
  
"Sirius, you must trust him. He has risked his life to protect Harry so far. Severus needs to help us. His conscious demands it. There is more to him than any of us will ever know." Essie informed Sirius.  
  
"Do you trust him?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Then so will I."  
  
Essie gave Sirius a kiss at the corner of his mouth before pulling away. Sirius was grinning like fool before he changed into his dog form. The two hurried to breakfast.  
  
*****************8888888888*****************88888888******************  
  
Harry stared dumbfound at the man. Eden? As in Paradise? How could get there ? It was only a myth. The man Smiled wider as Harry looked around confused. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder causing the boy to jump.  
  
"Every myth is based on some fact. Eden did exist in this world once. After the war, the creator destroyed it because it had become tainted. This is what it looked like before that time." The man explained to Harry.  
  
"How could anyone destroy such a beautiful place?" Harry asked as he watched some birds landed in a water.  
  
"How indeed?" The man chuckled as he slipped away. By the time, Harry turned around the man was gone. Soon a variety of voices reach Harry's ears. They were arguing over something. Harry swallowed his fear and approached the voices.  
  
In the clearing was a whole crowd of people. They listened intently as a old man and young man were presenting their cases to them. The old man held a staff with the etching of time on it, an hourglass. He sat patiently on a rock.  
  
The younger man had pristine white hair. He was handsome and wore robes the color of the early morning. Harry noticed that his eyes held a hateful look in them. A red and black hawk, sat faithfully on his shoulder.  
  
Harry scanned the crowd and recognized two faces. One was Nightmare, she sat up in a tree listening intently to the arguing. Every so often her head would nod its agreement. Next to her, was a young man Harry didn't recognize. He was dressed in nothing but black. Sometimes he would lean over and whispered into Nightmare's ear. Across the way leaning against a tree was the young man who was with Mare and Essie at the Three Broomsticks. He had a bow and a quiver of arrows slung across his back. Next to him was a gorgeous blonde girl wearing an ankh around her neck.  
  
Another figure that caught Harry's attention was a man in a black cloak who stood on the edge of the circle. In his hand he held a scythe. Half of his face was covered in a black mask that looked like it was painted on. Harry realized that he was Abel, The First Death.  
  
"Why should we leave this world? This has been our home forever. We belong here. The Creator made us first. We should stay here. Let the mortals find a new place to live." The white haired man shouted to the crowd. Several murmurs of agreement rose through the crowd.  
  
"This world wasn't made for us. Arcanius. You knew this when you made." The old man responded, "The Creator is willing to give us a new home. One where we can roam freely."  
  
"The Creator doesn't care about us. Just his precious mortals." Arcanius sneered, "We could easily take this world from them."  
  
"The Creator does care, Arcanius. Otherwise, we would not exist." A woman with brown hair pointed out.  
  
"I'm not surprise, Gaia, by your defense of them. You always did have a soft spot for inferior forms of life." Arcanius laughed.  
  
Gaia glared at Arcanius, but didn't say another word. The old man spoke up instead, "You over step yourself, Arcanius. Mind your words."  
  
"It's true. But I digress." Arcanius smiled nastily.  
  
"Arcanius, Are you suggesting we openly defy the Creator?" a voice shouted out.  
  
"Why not? Has he done anything to protect this planet? NO! We have done all the work. We keep this planet in balance. Now, we have to leave? How is that fair or right?"  
  
"And what would you know about that?" The old man asked, "You have never done anything in your entire existence that was fair or right. You were given two cities to protect and look at what happened to them. Burn to the ground because of their amoral behavior."  
  
"Now, Chronos, who is overstepping themselves?"  
  
"Simply stating a fact. Tell me, Arcanius. After you defy the Creator's words and you start your battle, what will you do? How will you insure victory against a foe you have never seen? How do you fight the entity that created you?"  
  
Arcanius seemed at a loss of words as he pondered these questions. Chronos answered for him, "There is no way for you to win. Even if you raise up a powerful army, you can't win. The Creator will know your moves before you make them. Forget your ranting and be content with what you have. This meeting is adjoined until tomorrow."  
  
The crowd quickly dispersed. A few hung around though. Arcanius scanned each one of their faces and commented, "The others refuses to back us. So they are now the enemies. We will destroy those that oppose us. When we are left, The humans will be the next to fall to our power."  
  
The young man who was next to Mare stepped up to Arcanius. His hateful eyes gleamed as he spoke, "Phobos thinks you brought up some good points. I may be able to sway her to our side."  
  
"Do it, Styx! She will be a powerful ally to our cause. It's war!" Arcanius declared loudly. Before Harry could reacted A swirling mist surrounded him. He could feel the landscape change and found himself stand in the hallway. The book was now in his hand. He was back in Hogwarts.  
  
"The past can be a treacherous thing to face." Essie's voice reached him.  
  
Harry turned to see Essie and Sirius watching him. Sirius was in his dog form. Harry smiled as he hugged his godfather. Essie grinned at the sight. Harry stood up and hugged her too.  
  
"Merry Christmas Miss Sauterne." Harry greeted her.  
  
"Merry Christmas, My little one. Shall we go to breakfast? Dumbledore is waiting for us." Essie responded. Sirius barked his agreement. Harry smiled to himself. He wasn't sure how, but Arcanius didn't succeed in his plans. But as long as it was Christmas and he had Essie and Sirius at his side, it was matter for another day. Harry was content with that. 


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Myshawolf is furiously typing at her computer. She doesn't notice that the audience has arrived to this chapter. Suddenly, Nightmare appears behind her.  
  
Nightmare: Hey, Mysha, Your fans are here. (Mysha keeps typing on her computer while waving to her readers) You're not going to say anything, are you? Fine, I'll just have to take over from here on in.  
  
Myshawolf: Hold it! The last time I let you take control, Voldemort became a pink fluffy bunny and Elmira's pet.  
  
Nightmare: It was funny!  
  
Myshawolf: I had a hell of a time changing him back. (turns to the audience) I'm sorry if I have been neglectful of my stories as of late. I'm prepping my students for their final Regents exams and getting through my Master's classes. Hopefully after June 26th, I can have some breathing room. Any how, here is the next chapter. I'm soory If it's kind of short. (returns to her computer.)  
  
Nightmare: You're not going to do the disclaimer are you? (M.W shakes her head) M.W doesn't own anything other than the Guardians. So ask to use them, first. Now on with the show!  
  
Dancing With The Lady Death Chapter 12  
  
Draco walked silently walked along the ramport of Hogwarts Castle. He liked coming up here to think. No one dared bother him while he was up here. A cool evening breeze ruffled his silver hair. Draco closed his eyes and breathed in the evening scents. This was his true home. Here he was truly free from the world. No father to tell him what to do, no girls to bother him, and no one to judge him. Just him and the night life. Draco embraced the night. At night you can hide who you are in the mask of darkness. At times, it was his only respite lately. His father was pressuring him big time to become a Deatheater. Professor Snape was easing some of the burden by pointing out to his father, they were graduated from Hogwarts when they joined up. Draco was grateful to Snape for his help. Too bad Snape can't be there during the summer. Just thinking about his father and what was coming in the summer caused Draco's rarely seen temper to flare. Venting, Draco slammed his fist into the stone. As he pulled it back, he winced at the sharp pain.  
  
"Damn you, Father." Draco growled as he continued to punch the wall. Soon a female voice interrupted his little ritual.  
  
"That won't make you feel better, young man. It only makes it worse." she commented.  
  
Draco looked around for the intruder. He finally spotted a figure sitting high on top of tower. The wind played with her blood red hair. She didn't even give him a glance. Her eyes were staring at the night sky.  
  
"Who are you?" Draco asked. The woman stood up at her high perch and jumped down on to the walkway. She straightened up and stared at Draco. Draco could only see her blue eyes.  
  
"I am your deepest fears." The woman stated simply. Draco gulped and quickly composed his uneasiness under an arrogant mask.  
  
"I'm not afraid of some woman." Draco growled. The woman began to laugh wildly. The sound sent a shiver down Draco's spine. He struggled for some compose and found it barely.  
  
"Not yet, young man, But in one years time you will be. You are another interesting piece of the puzzle." The lady chuckled.  
  
"I'm not interested in a year from now." Draco sniffed and thought, I'll be lucky to be alive.  
  
"Oh you'll live. You are very good at surviving. You are too stubborn to die. In one years time, you will be free to be whatever you wish to be."  
  
"How do you know." Draco remarked as he looked back out at the night sky.  
  
"I know." The lady said as she joined his side, "You are torn between two loyalties: Your father's and yours. You can either cave into your father's wishes and serve the Dark Lord or you can break away and find out who is the real Draco Malfoy. The choice is yours."  
  
"So life or death. I can go the way of my father and live, albiet for a short while, or defy him and die by his hand."  
  
"Not a tough choice." When Draco glanced at her, she smiled, "Allow me to tell you a story, Malfoy the younger, a story about choice and second chance. Once there lived a girl whose job was the craft dark dreams. These dreams reveal mankind's darker side, a side filled with hate, doubt, and fear. After several years of designing these dreams, the girl became jaded and thought very little of mankind. She saw them as weak and pathetic creatures. Soon a forked tongued stranger saw the jadeness in the girl's heart and began to twist it to his whim. Through the use of false friends, he eventually turned the girl against her own family.  
  
Soon a great war broke out over the fate of mankind. Some believe that they were superior to the humans. Other felt they had a duty to protect the humans. Both sides clashed over the issue for several years. Many had fallen during these times. Families were torn apart. The girl watched all this and how the humans were coping with the aftershocks that spilled into their world. Humans have always adapted well to changes and continued on with their lives. The girl was impressed by that and began to rethink her position. The forked tongued man knew he was losing his pawn and dispatched one of his warriors to destroy the girl.  
  
She was ready for the warrior though, having been warn through the wind. The warrior went to strike down the girl. Instead he was struck down. The girl didn't stop with just injuring him. She killed him and trapped the warrior's spirit into a necklace with a curse. Now that warrior's spirit must protect whom ever wears the necklace. The reason why the warrior must die was he threatened to kill the girl's family. A family she loved very much. Afterwards the girl sat down and reflected on her action. Disgusted that she had to kill another in order to protect her friends, she began her life again. This time she protected humans rather than scorn them."  
  
Draco listened intently. He could see several parrells between his life and the lady's story. Draco smiled slightly as he asked, "Did she live happily ever after?"  
  
"Does anyone?" The woman responded, "There is woman out there for you, Draco. Live long enough to find her and be a man that she can love."  
  
"How can I do that?" Draco grumbled as he stared at the stars. The woman's voice reached his ears as if it was coming from far away. Draco turned to look at and her , only to find the woman was gone. Her voice floated on the wind and swirled around him. He could hear the wisdom in her words.  
  
"Have faith in your heart and make the journey to find your true self." *****************************************888888888**********************  
  
That morning at breakfast, Draco sat as far from the rest of the Slytherins as possible. He decided to find out who he was really was. Glancing up very so often, he watched the activities at the Gryffindor table. Harry and his friends were laughing happily together. Draco felt a tinge of jealousy. He wished he could have friends to laugh with.Draco glared at his meal in front of him. Why was his life hell?  
  
Soon the Hall filled with hooting. The owl post was coming. There was a flurry of feathers as the owls swooped in doing their appointed rounds. Today they were delivering last minutes gifts and greetings to the students. Harry watched sadly as everyone received something. He looked down at the amulet that hung around his neck. A gift from Essie, her first. Harry smiled as he fingered the amulet around his neck. He know what it was, the Deimos Amulet. According to his book, Deimos was a guardian who tried to kill Nightmare when she left Arcanius's ranks to follow her heart. Nightmare got the drop on him and trapped him in the amulet. Harry was surprised that Death got a hold of it.  
  
Suddenly a package dropped in front of Harry causing him to jump from his thoughts. Harry stared at the long slender gift. The Hall watched in curiosity. Harry caught Ron's eye.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Ron asked.  
  
"I have no idea. Should I open it?" Harry remarked thoughtfully.  
  
Ron nodded, as did Hermione. Harry gingerly opened the Package. After a few seconds of tearing, A beautiful sword was revealed. Harry picked it up to find it to be as light as a feather. It was an old sword but still in mint condition. Who was it from? Harry thought.  
  
Checking the packaging revealed a note. Harry read the note to himself. A tear fell down his cheek. At the end, he nearly dropped the sword. He looked up at Essie who was smiling. Dumbledore had an amused tinkle in his eye.  
  
"Well, Harry. Who is it from?" Ron asked.  
  
"My family. It was my father's sword." Harry said softly.  
  
"Harry, which family is it?" Hermione questioned , "I thought you didn't have any besides the Dursley's."  
  
"I do have another family. The Le Fayes sent it. My father's family." Harry smiled softly as he handed a now nervous Ron the note.  
  
To our beloved nephew, Merry Christmas, Harry. While we have never met, we have kept a watchful eye on you and are proud of what you have become. Here is your father's sword that has been safeguarded by his family for generations. It is time for you have it in your hour of greatest need. Take it and wield it with respect. Merry Christmas, little nephew.  
  
Blessed be,  
Morgaine and Scott MacGregor Le Faye.  
  
Ron handed the note back to Harry carefully. Harry didn't seem to notice as he admired the sword. This was his father's. For years, generations of Potter's held this sword. Harry closed his eyes and could feel a warmth pulse from the sword. Harry opened his eyes and smiled at his friends. Hermione was happy for him and hugged Harry to show him. Ginny was smiling too. Harry carefully put the sword back into its box and cleared it from the table. He returned to his breakfast, even through he felt higher than a kite. His family never forgot him, not once since he left them. Harry jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a smiling Death. Remus and Sirius were right by her side.  
  
"They have never forgot you, little one." Essie assured Harry, "Not once, You are their kin."  
  
"Remember, Harry, blood is thicker than water." Remus added, "They will be there when you need them."  
  
"I know. It's the greatest present I could ever receive." Harry smiled. Essie glanced at Remus before leaning over.  
  
"We can teach you to use it just as your family have for centuries. Will you allow us?" Essie asked.  
  
"Does it have to do with Voldemort coming?" Harry whispered. Essie nodded silently waiting for his answer, which Harry gave, "Then yes I will like to learn."  
  
Remus piped up, "We will meet you in the courtyard after dinner, Harry."  
  
"We'll see you then." Essie said before the group turned away. Harry gathered his things and left the table. Unaware of the looks from his friends. Draco watched him leave intrigued. Glancing at his friends, Draco quickly left the Great Hall tofollow. As soon as he exited the room, he came face to face with the woman from the night before. She smiled at him.  
  
"Just where are you going, little dragon?" she asked.  
  
"I was following someone." Draco answered.  
  
"Have you made your choice?"  
  
"I wanted to talk with someone first. I want to know if I have a place to go in case of any danger."  
  
The woman smiled as she handed Draco a key. Draco stared at it. It silver and was small. He looked back at the woman. Still smiled she closed his hand around it.  
  
"It works in any door. Place it in the keyhole and turn. It will open a door to my home. You can hide there. I think you should still talk with Harry You may gain an ally." The woman advised, "He is down by the lake."  
  
Draco smiled warmly, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because you needed a friend and a guardian. I can be both. Now hurry before this opportunity slips away."  
  
Draco nodded as he walked away. He stopped and turned towards her. Before he could stop himself, a question came out of his mouth.  
  
"Are you the girl you told me about?" Draco asked. The woman smiled at him and winked before walking away. Draco smiled and headed outside.  
  
*************8888888888*************************************************  
  
Nightmare: Holy shit! That was short, Mysha. Even for you! (M.W takes a break to look at the story)  
  
M.W: I told you it was. Writer's block is an awful thing.  
  
Nightmare: Do you have anything to add?  
  
M.W: Yeah, If anyone out there wants a cameo in this fic by doing a disclaimer let me know. I trying to make it more interesting since it's the first thing you see. Other then that, Please review. My goal is to get a hundred before July. Thanks. (returns to typing)  
  
Nightmare: You are hopeless, you know that. 


	14. Chapter 13

MW holds up a sign that says the following:  
  
Quotes that have inspired this chapter:  
  
Faith is not belief without proof, but trust without reservation. -- Elton Trueblood  
  
Courageous risks are life giving, they help you grow, make you brave, and better than you think you are. -- Joan L. Curcio  
  
Sometimes the best way to figure out who you are is to get to that place where you don't have to be anything else. -- Source Unknown  
  
A friend is one who knows us, but loves us anyway. -- Fr. Jerome Cummings  
  
Many a time from a bad beginning great friendships have sprung up. - Terence  
  
Choice, not chance, determines destiny. -- Source Unknown  
  
MW flips the sign over to the side that says:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing except the Guardians and the Clan Le Faye/Pendragon. You know the routine, ask first. Thank you.  
  
MW walks off with the sign.  
  
Dancing With The Lady Death Chapter 13  
  
Draco walked across the grounds of Hogwarts. He looked around for Harry, but didn't see him. After awhile, Draco gave up and just wandered down towards the lake. He stopped short at the sight of Harry sitting on a rock in front of him. Draco felt nervous. What do you say to someone who you have hurt over the years? Draco knew in his heart that in order to be free from his father, he had to make peace with Potter. In a deeper part of his heart, a feeling grew that stated he needed to be by Potter's side if the rumors were true. A voice on the wind whispered in Draco's ear, Be truthful with him.  
  
Harry read the note again. His family was watching over him. He didn't have to go back to the Dursleys. He had a real home to go to. Glancing at the sword next to him, Harry figured they were willing to protect him just like Essie is doing. There was some much riding on him. Harry was felt relieved to know he had a family of his own supporting him. The Weasleys were great to him, but they weren't his family. Harry always want one of his own. Harry began to dream of his new family. A voice whispered into his ear, Company is here. The Dragon knight needs to talk with you. Harry's head snapped up and caught sight of Draco approaching.  
  
High in a tree, a silver haired woman watched the two. Next to her sat Thunder who watched as well. The woman's cocoa skin gleamed in the winter sun. Her tunic was belted with a leather strap. Hanging from the belt was several tools that can be used with a forge. The woman flicked her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"It seems, Thunder my love, that the two rivals are going to come to terms with each other." The woman stated gently, her Jamaican accent rolled over him Thunder who smiled at his mate.  
  
"The question, Lightning my love, is will they become allies or stay enemies." Thunder smiled.  
  
"Place your bets." Lightning laughed. Thunder smiled as he returned his attention back to the boys.  
  
Draco stared up at Harry while harry stared down at Draco. For a long while neither said a word. Harry stood up, not once breaking eye contact. To Draco's surprise, Harry jumped down from the rock. The note was in one hand and the sword in the other. The two rivals stood face to face. Harry broke the silence first.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me." Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. I want to ask you a question." Draco stated. At Harry's nod, he continued on, "What do you see when you look at me?"  
  
Harry was shocked at the question, then considered for a moment, "I see a boy who is use to getting everything he wants. A boy who thinks he is superior to everyone else because he has wealth and power. A boy who may one day be my enemy if given a chance. Why are you asking me this?"  
  
"It's a lie." Draco whispered, "That's not me at all. I'm not sure who I am right now. Do you know what I see every time I look in the mirror? I see a boy who is torn between his father's wishes and his. I see a boy is scared to death of the man who runs his life and is jealous of everyone else who has a choice. A boy who can't even defend his own mother from his own father when he is upset. I don't even see a boy, I see a faceless shadow."  
  
"Why are telling me this?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Because, Potter, a war is coming to Hogwarts and we are in the center of it. My father ordered me to take you to the Forbidden Forest during the Ball. I didn't do it and Weasley was taken instead. By some miracle he survived. My father is furious at me, blaming me for it. I don't know what happened in those woods and I don't care to know." Draco explained.  
  
"Trust me. You are better off not knowing." Harry grimaced, remembering Nightmare's narrative.  
  
"I figured." Draco sighed, "I must choose my side in this coming fight. I can't stand with Voldemort. My heart tells me that is not my place. I want to fight with you. I know I wasn't the nicest person to you."  
  
"That's an understatement." Harry commented.  
  
"But I won't be as close minded about your family ties as some people. The Le Fayes aren't the most beloved family in the wizard world."  
  
"So I am told. Who I am related to shouldn't matter."  
  
"Idealistically. Fudge judges every one based on their family."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Potter, I think we just had a polite conversation."  
  
"So we did. Does this make us friends?"  
  
"Do you want to be?"  
  
Friends? That will be a change."  
  
"We are changing, Potter. I'm not the same person as I was in our first year."  
  
"Neither am I. Can I trust you, Malfoy?"  
  
"Some how Potter, I don't think we have a choice. What was it that I said to you in our first year?"  
  
"I remember it. It was on the train. You said and I quote, 'You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.'"  
  
Draco started laughing, "God I'm an arrogant jerk. Do you think you can?"  
  
"Can I what?"  
  
"Help me make friends with the wrong sort. I think it's time for me to take stand and run my own life."  
  
Harry smiled. In his heart, he knew Draco was being sincere. Harry remarked, "Can we be friends? We had a bad beginning."  
  
"Sometimes enemies can be the best of friends." Draco joked as he held out his hand. Harry stared at it. It was the handshake Harry brushed off years before. The difference was Draco wanted to be friends despite who Harry was. It was a risk that Harry would be a fool to take. Here was the son of a known death eater and a possible death eater himself. But Draco seemed different somehow. Harry decided to take a chance and shook Draco's hand.  
  
Draco felt relief wash over him. He smiled at Harry who returned it. Draco noticed the sword for the first time. He gasped at the sight of it.  
  
"I know that sword. That's Excalibur!" Draco exclaimed. Harry looked at the sword again.  
  
"The legendary Excalibur?!" Harry stammered, "How come no one else recognized it."  
  
"Most wizard don't believe the old legends. My mother has an extensive collection on some of the old legends. She knew a Le Faye back when she was in school. The Le Faye Clan protected the sword for years. My mother did a sketch of it during a visit to Glaymorden Castle." Draco told Harry, "That's an exact replica of her drawing."  
  
"Malfoy, Do you believe in Guardians?" Harry asked warily.  
  
"For someone who doesn't know much about the wizarding world, you sure do know some old stories. I really haven't given them much thought. I guess I do. Why?"  
  
"Well, It's a long story. I was wondering what you thought. Ron didn't believe in them until recently."  
  
Draco snorted but refrained from commenting. He has made a great step today. He didn't want to ruin it now. Draco smiled at Harry, who smiled back. For the first time in Draco's life, he didn't feel alone.  
  
************************888888888888888888********************************** **  
  
Voldemort tossed the Dementor's head out the window of his hide out. He was enraged by the incompetence of his men. Not a single of them could do anything right. His pet slithered up looking for affection. Voldemort glared as he stalked from the room. He must consult his master on this at once.  
  
As Voldemort swept down the hall, several Death Eaters bowed. This made Voldemort feel a little bit better, but one thought still nagged his. IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE BOY! The woman was there as well but she is mortal now. A helpless female should not mess up his plans so badly. Voldemort reached an old wooden door. From around his neck he pulled a brass key out and placed it in the lock.  
  
Softly he whispered before turning the key, "Take me to my master now."  
  
Voldemort opened the door and stepped through. He entered a throne room not unlike ones found in old castles. Voldemort straightened his cloak and approached the throne. A figure concealed shadows sat back watching his student approach. In the wings several evil eyes narrowed in contempt of the mortal. Hate filled whispers could be heard echoing off the wall. Voldemort ignored them as he had always done in the past. He dropped to his knees at his master's feet.  
  
"Master Arcanius, I have come to request your advice and wisdom concerning a matter of great importance to your plans." Voldemort exclaimed reverently as he kept his eyes train to the ground. Arcanius waved his hand to continue and Voldemort did so, "We have confirmed that the woman and the knight are at Hogwarts. My men can't seem to get to either of them. Every time they try, something bad happens to them. Some fool girl destroyed the Dementors. Or that is what one of my men reported. Now no one will take the mission."  
  
Arcanius 's voice echoed through the chamber as he spoke. Voldemort flinched at its sound. It was like nails on a chalkboard. Arcanius said gravely, "They have chosen sides again. Your quarries have powerful allies. Even now The Dragon Knight has joined their ranks. The Dragon knight that should be on our side, Tom Riddle, who could have neutralize Sir Percival's Heir. You must attack them and soon. Before Morgana's kin join the fray."  
  
"How, my lord? My men have lost their will to fight." Voldemort asked. Arcanius motioned a young man forward from the shadows. The man was hooded as he handed Voldemort a flask of liquid and a box. The man melted back into the darkness before Voldemort could look at his face.  
  
"In your hands are two powerful weapons. The flask contains a potion that will enhance your men's power and embolden their spirit. They will fight. The box contains a dagger made a unique metal that was developed in Atlantis. It was created to kill Gods. Plunge it into the woman's heart and she will fall. The boy will be easy pickings for you after that. Now go, Voldemort and don't fail me."  
  
Voldemort bowed before leaving. His master stopped one last time. Voldemort wanted to leave after seeing the boy.  
  
"Remember, Thomas Riddle, our deal. Kill Death and bring the one that guards the knowledge of the world to me and I will grant not only immortality to you, but complete domination of the world." Arcanius remarked evilly.  
  
Voldemort bowed again. He then disappeared through the door. Faintly, he could hear laughter coming through the door. A shiver ran down Voldemort's as he ran the hallway. He never noticed the black puppy that was peering through the window and ran off.  
  
**************************88888888888888************************************ 88  
  
Harry sat in the library, looking through his book again. Padfoot watched him very curiously. What was that book? Essie knew what it was. He watched Harry ask her several questions dealing with it. Harry smiled at him and tried to explain once, but Sirius couldn't quite grasp the meaning of it. In fact he has never seen anything on the pages.  
  
Sirius watched as Harry stretched and put the book down. Glancing at the clock, Harry quickly gathered up his thing. He walked up to Sirius and scratched his ear. He straightened himself and waved to Essie who placing some books on a shelf. Essie smiled at Harry as he left. Sirius looked at Essie who continued to work. He trotted over to her and brushed against her leg. Essie flashed him a loving smile as she bent down to pet him. Sirius often felt that there was more to Essie than she let on. Harry seemed to know as well. It bugged Sirius to no end.  
  
"No one else is here, Sirius." Essie whispered in his ear. Sirius nodded as he changed into his human form. He helped Essie up. They stared at each other for a long time. Sirius spoke first.  
  
"Harry has picked up a new friend. I can't say I'm happy about it." Sirius remarked, "Harry thinks he has changed."  
  
"Draco is trying to. Right now he is a big help in training Harry with Excalibur and mage fighting." Essie smiled softly, "Sirius give him a chance. That boy deserves it."  
  
"His father." Sirius began until Essie kissed him, silencing his protest.  
  
Essie pulled away and finished for him, "Isn't here. Draco is making this decision with a free heart."  
  
"I just don't trust him." Sirius growled.  
  
"Harry does and we trust Harry. Let this friendship blossom on it's own." Essie pleaded, "Harry and Draco need to be able to rely on each other when Voldemort comes."  
  
"Voldemort is coming? When?"  
  
"Soon. His two targets are here. He can't help but make an assault on Hogwarts. We must be ready."  
  
Sirius hugged Essie closer to him. Essie could tell he was worried and scared for her and Harry. Essie hugged him back. She felt secure with Sirius around. Essie placed her head on his shoulder. This was her prince that she had always dreamed of.  
  
"Esmeralda, I will die to protect you." Sirius promised. Essie's heart stopped for a second as Sirius tightened the hug. Hopefully, It wouldn't come to that.  
  
****************************88888888888888********************************** **  
  
A small group of The Younger Guardians watched the events at Hogwarts unfold through Time's pool. Present glanced at each member. They shouldn't be here but worry for their friend spurned their friend to check up on her and Harry. They watched as Harry and Draco practiced together and grew closer as allies and Friends. Nightmare had a sly smile playing around her lips as she watched them. Essie watched The two boys practice as did Snape and Lupin. Every so often the adult would give tips on the two boys could improve their skills. Lust and thunder noticed how some of Harry's best friends were trying to distance themselves from him. Thunder shook his head. Some wizards could be so blind. "We should go and visit Essie." A beautiful white haired woman commented. Everyone nodded his or her agreement.  
  
Lightning remarked, " I agree, Soul. She seems to be more worried, instead of more confidant. The boys have come a long way since Christmas. It's now what April in their world."  
  
Thunder agreed, "You're right, dear. Maybe we can help."  
  
Nightmare suggested, "Tonight, we visit her and do whatever we can to help. Ever since Cerberus returned from the Riddle House and reported see that box, I've had a feeling of great dread."  
  
Dreams and Soul nodded. They had heard the report as well. Present asked, "Are you saying something bad is going to happen to Essie?"  
  
Lightning rolled her eyes dramatically, "That's exactly what she is saying, Present."  
  
"Let's go then." Lust demanded, "Our friend is in danger we should be there."  
  
The younger Guardians all nodded their agreement and began to discuss their plans. They went in their separate directions to prepare. Fate stepped out of the shadows. This may not be good.  
  
*********************************888888888888888888************************* **  
  
Ron watched from the Gryffindor tower as Harry and Draco crossed swords. He was confused about the whole thing. Why was Harry being friendly with Draco of all people? It wasn't right. Draco was the enemy. Hermione tried to explain to him that everyone deserved a second chance. Ron agreed that everyone except the Malfoys deserve that chance.  
  
And to top it all off, his best friend was a Le Faye, the most evil family of wizards in the whole world, Granted Harry didn't know that fact. Ron didn't know what to do. He grew up with the rumors about the Le Fayes and all the evil things that they did. When he tried to explain that to Hermione as well, she rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breathe. Ron glanced back out the window to hear Harry and Draco laughing together before heading in. What was happening to his best friend?  
  
**************************************8888888888888888********************** **  
  
Myshawolf looks up from painting her sign and smiles.  
  
MW: Regents Exam week is finally wrapping up, I got a beta at last, and summer is just starting. Life is good. Remember to Review. I'm still looking for victims.er.volunteers to do disclaimers. Hey Luinthoron, I got a question? How do you say Don't own it in Estonia. Just wondering. Tune in soon for the next chapter. I got some surprise in store.  
  
Nightmare walks out with her part of the next chapter: Mysha, we are so talking about what you are making me do.  
  
Mw: Good night, everybody!!  
  
MW runs away as Nightmare chases her. 


	15. Chapter 14

MW: (tosses Paper in the air) Exams are over with!!! Here we are again. Another chapter. I'm starting to wrap things up. I like to present my new beta: Dinybones who has been a huge help.  
  
Dinybones walks out and waves to the audience. Dinybones looks at Mysha.  
  
DB: Now what?  
  
MW: The Disclaimer. I want to thank Rdmcmains2 for the following disclaimer. Come on out Hermione!  
  
(Hermione Granger walks to stage center.)  
  
HG: I read in Disclaimers: A History that J.K. Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter. Myshawolf just owns the Guardians, and should be asked for permission to use them in other fanfics. Honestly!  
  
Dancing With The Lady Death Chapter 14  
  
Peter Pettigrew curled himself up on one of the shelves in the library. He was monitoring the woman's every move. So far he couldn't see what was so special about her. All she did was put away books, help out students especially Harry, and talk with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape about preparing Harry for Voldemort. Those discussions were intriguing. This woman knew more than she was letting on. Peter jumped when he heard voices echo through the library.  
  
Peter turned to see several young people gather in the commons area of the library. Their clothing reflected fashion from several different eras. They all were talking at once. One girl with blood red hair was holding a little puppy. They stopped talking at once when Essie's voice and Remus's were right outside the door. As the doorknob turned, the visitors scrambled into different hiding spots.  
  
Essie bid Remus and Sirius good night, as she entered the library. The second the door was closed, the visitors came swarming out. Esmeralda's face was surprised to see them and gradually had a happy look as everyone tried to hug her. The puppy leaped forward to kiss the woman. Essie hugged the puppy close.  
  
"I missed you too, Cerberus. I missed all of you." Essie smiled at her friends, "Please sit and tell me what has brought you to Hogwarts."  
  
Each one grabbed a seat. Thunder started to explain, "We were worried about you and the boy."  
  
Lightning nodded, "It's rumored that Voldemort has some dangerous weapons in his hands. You are in great danger."  
  
Essie blinked as she stroked Cerberus, "What do you mean?"  
  
Soul added, "Voldemort has a box in his possession that holds a dagger which can weaken a Guardian."  
  
"In your state, it can kill you. You know what will happen if it does." Lust remarked.  
  
"I thought we destroyed that thing." Essie gasped.  
  
"Essie, you know better than anyone that nothing can be completely destroyed." Nightmare chuckled, then somberly added, "Essie, how are the defenses here at Hogwarts?"  
  
Essie racked her brain as she thought about it, "Okay, I guess. We could use more skilled fighters and the students have never been in a combat situation. Why?"  
  
The Younger Guard exchanged a look before Thunder grumbled, "Voldie is planning an assault on this place."  
  
Essie stood up, 'What?! When?"  
  
"We are not sure, " Present shrugged, "But it will be soon. Essie, we want to help."  
  
"We can't, guys. A Guardian in their true form can never raise a hand in rage to a mortal human. They can never kill a mortal. You would ever be allowed to fight. How can you help?"  
  
"Don't worry, Essie." Soul soothed, "We will find a way to help."  
  
Peter decided it was time to move and make his report to Voldemort. As he scurried a long, Cerberus spotted him and began to growl. Lust and Thunder noticed the change. They spotted the rat and recognized it immediately.  
  
"Death, will you pardon us. We have a rat to catch." Thunder bowed.  
  
Essie nodded and the two boys took off. The rest watched as they chased down the intruding rat. Lightning rolled her eyes and looked at Nightmare who was shaking her head.  
  
"You know, I sometimes wonder about them. " Lightning commented.  
  
"Sometimes? All the time." Nightmare corrected.  
  
"I got him." Thunder shouted as he returned with the rat, "Girls, we have a spy in our mists. I figured this will be the last place we find him."  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Soul asked.  
  
Lust piped up, "Check the left front foot. There's a toe missing."  
  
"Point?" Lightning grumbled.  
  
Essie stepped forward, "It can't be. He won't be dumb enough to show his face here."  
  
"Seems like it." Nightmare smirked. She turned to the rest of The Younger Guard and stated loudly, "Ladies and Gentleman, may I present Peter Pettigrew in his true form. A rat."  
  
Soul gaped at the angry rodent, "No way."  
  
"Yup. I've been dying to get my hands on you, bucko." Nightmare grinned evilly.  
  
"Hands off, Mare." Essie reprimanded, "If anyone gets first dibs, its Sirius. Present, did you have a nice safe void for our guest. He'll come in handy later."  
  
Present nodded and conjured up a small portal. Thunder walked over and dropped the rat in. Present Closed in up and asked. "Now what?"  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Essie smiled happily, "Now I can prove Sirius's innocence."  
  
"Okay, she is way too happy about that." Thunder grumbled.  
  
"It's called love, you nutbrain." Lightning informed him.  
  
"Excuse me, who said I was in love." Essie asked crossly.  
  
"Gee, will you look at the time? We got to go, guys." Present grinned. Everyone nodded and they disappeared in to thin air.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Essie shouted but it was too late. She sighed, "I'm going to shoot them later."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Albus listen carefully to Essie's report. He nodded his head at certain spots. Essie waited when she was done to hear what he had to say. Albus' eyes twinkled as he weighed his options. Gravely, he stood up.  
  
"I agree with you, Miss Sauterne. This is indeed bad news." Albus remarked.  
  
"I would like to pull Harry from Divination, if it's okay with you. He needs to start training and understand what he is going up against." Essie suggested.  
  
"I heard you may be having some help with that." Albus smiled at Essie's blank look, "The Younger Guard's older members have petitioned to become human in order to protect Hogwarts. I have a feeling they aren't coming just to protect this old castle."  
  
"They didn't?!"  
  
"They did. It seems the Council agreed to it. They feel you need to concentrate on Harry and protecting him, not Voldemort's impending arrival."  
  
"I guess. Albus, how open would Fudge be if someone came forward and proved Sirius's innocence?"  
  
"They would have to have a powerful voice and evidence to convince him, why?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just curious that's all. He is quite a man to live with such a burden."  
  
"He is lucky to have such friends to stand by his side. He is lucky to have you by his side."  
  
"Harry adores him. I see it every time we are together, the three of us. I feel complete with the two of them."  
  
"Like they are your family?"  
  
"Family. I haven't had one of my own for centuries. But I can't stay Albus, as soon as Voldie is defeated I must leave. My duty demands it."  
  
"Duties change, Lady Death. I like to think we have a choice about our destinies. But for now, enjoy your time with them. I give my consent to have Harry pulled from Divination to train. Go relieve him."  
  
Essie stood up with a smile, "Yes sir."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry felt himself nearly fall asleep in Divination. Ron nudged him awake the few times Professor Trelawney walked by. Harry smiled his thanks and tried to pay attention. It was hard, considering how boring it was. Suddenly Professor Trelawney posed dramatically to get the classes attention.  
  
"My students, My Inner Eye reveals that Danger and Death are quickly approaching us. Its goal is to rip two of our numbers from our class forever. I can sense it now circling ever closer." Trelawney dramatically said. Several students gasped and clung together. The room got real quiet.  
  
Suddenly, the trap door squeaked open causing many girls to scream and cling together. Essie winced at the sounds as she entered the classroom. Harry and Ron brighten at the sight of her and burst out laughing.  
  
"Che continua qui?*" Essie asked, "Per Favore, Quiet down."  
  
"I'm sorry, Signorina." Trelawney Cooed, "I was just making a prediction."  
  
"About what? I'm sure Professor Dumbledore heard them screaming." Essie snapped as she look at the student's frighten faces, "Don't worry, I'm not going to bite. I'm here to pull Harry Potter from Divination between now and the end of the year."  
  
Harry gave a cheer while Ron turned pale. He had to be in this class alone with that loon. Harry saw his friend's face and gave Essie a pair of pleading eyes. Essie noticed Harry's eyes and indication of Ron. Essie sighed.  
  
"And Ron Weasley as well. They are to come with me." Essie added.  
  
"By whose authorization?"  
  
Essie smiled, "Dumbledore's. I'm to take them for the rest of the year. Is there a problem, piu falso*?"  
  
"No, I'm just surprised that's all."  
  
"What? Didn't see it coming?" Essie asked sweetly causing several students to chuckle, "Oh well, you can't see everything. Harry, Ron are you two ready?"  
  
The two boys nodded as they disappeared down the ladder. Essie smiled to Trelawney and followed the two boys. She slammed the door shut behind her shouting, "Ciao!"  
  
Harry and Ron preceded to roll around on the floor laughing. Essie smiled a little and waited until they were done before asking, "What's so funny."  
  
Ron spoke first as he wiped tears from his eyes, "She was predicting that death was coming to take away two of their number. I think that's the only time that nutter's been right."  
  
"Why did you come for us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Danger is coming. We have training to do, little one. I have much to teach you and not a lot of time. Come with me, the both of you."  
  
Harry and Ron followed Essie. Every so often a chuckle would pass between their lips. Ron couldn't wait to tell Hermione about this. He also felt better now that he will get to see and know why Harry has been training so much. Padfoot spotted the trio and walked over. He nervously passed Essie a note and got a scratching from Harry. His brown eyes stared at Essie as she read the note. She smiled at him and nodded. Sirius gave a bark and ran off to find Remus.  
  
"What does the note say, Miss Sauterne?" Ron asked.  
  
Essie smiled at the boys and said quite simply, "None of your business."  
  
Harry whispered something to Ron. Ron blushed red and asked, "Is that a good idea?" Harry nodded as they walked. The two whispered back and forth. Essie rolled her eyes and glanced back at the note. She wondered what Sirius was up to.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Essie walked across the grounds to the Quidditch field. The night was clear and the stars shone brightly. Essie closed her eyes as a cool breeze brushed against her face. She wandered gently on to the Quidditch Field. She smiled as she remembered watching Harry zip across the sky. He was very accomplished with a broom. A small bouquet of wildflowers appeared in front of her face. Essie turned around to come face to face with Sirius. Smiling softly, she took the flowers. She took a deep breath, inhaling their sweet fragrance.  
  
"What brought this on?" Essie asked as she stared into Sirius's eyes.  
  
"I realized the other day that I never took you on a real date. Soon, I figured out that I really wanted to do that." Sirius admitted softly.  
  
"You don't have to, Sirius. Just being with you is good enough." Essie proclaimed to him.  
  
"Yeah, well, I can't take us to a fancy restaurant or anything, but I want to show you the stars up close." Sirius grinned as he pulled her on to his lap.  
  
Essie suddenly realized that he was on a broom. She felt Sirius wraps an arm around her waist. Essie reciprocated by placing her arms around his neck. Satisfied with their position, Sirius kicked off the ground. Essie held on for dear life. This was nothing like flying as a raven. Sirius's breath tickled her ear when he spoke.  
  
"Open your eyes, my beautiful gypsy and see the stars." Sirius whispered.  
  
Essie opened her eyes to the night sky and caught her breath. The stars sparkled brightly for them as they breezed pass. Essie smiled widely as she remembered her nights with the gypsy camp. She leaned against Sirius as they flew across the English Countryside. Sirius smiled as he held her close. He pulled the broom to a stop. The two lovers stared at the night sky.  
  
"It's so beautiful. I wish we could stay here forever." Essie sighed, "Away from all our problems."  
  
"I wish we could too." Sirius agreed, " But the stars are nothing compared to you, Essie."  
  
Essie looked at Sirius's face. In the light of the stars, they shared a passionate kiss. Both could feel their time together growing short. Sirius vowed that no matter what he wouldn't lose her, even if he had to die, he won't let Voldemort get her. Sirius pulled away from her and headed back to Hogwarts. Essie leaned against him. How was she going to let go of Sirius?  
  
They landed by the library window. Essie summoned the window open. Sirius helped her through. Essie stared at him on the broom. The moons and stars casted a dim glow on him, giving him a dangerous look. Essie leaned up and kissed him square on the lips. Sirius was surprised when she whispered against his lips.  
  
"Lei sono l'amore della mia vita. Senza lei, non sarò mai completo. Potere il mio amore per lei lo guida attraverso questa vita quando sono andato. Come vostro farà per me, quando siamo separato. Il mio amore, la mia vita, guarderò per sempre sopra lei nello spirito quando sono andato." Essie vowed in her native tongue. (MW: The Translation is coming. In the next chapter)  
  
Sirius watched as her eyes glowed with unearthly light. It was gone in a flash and he wondered if he imagined it. Essie pulled away reluctantly. Sirius was about to fly away when he felt something hit his shoulder causing him to lose his balance. He tumbled through the window and on top of Essie. He pinned her to the ground. Sirius was about pulled away when Essie kissed him deeply. Sirius decided to stay. Either one noticed the window swing shut and The broom fly away. Tonight was just for them.  
  
A few towers away, Nightmare called to Harry's broom. Harry smiled widely as he grabbed his broom. Lust had put away his bow. Ron was still unsure about hooking Sirius and Death up, but Harry and The Guardians convinced him it was okay. Essie was gonna end up staying at Hogwarts for a while.  
  
"Now we all should turn in. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Nightmare suggested. Ron and Harry nodded as Nightmare's mist surrounded them returning them to their beds. Lust smiled as he and his mate faded into the night  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
For Harry, the next day passed by with out an incident. He noticed that Sirius was constantly by Essie's side and Essie seemed to like it. Harry smiled, maybe Nightmare was wrong. Nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen today. Harry sighed as he headed to The Great Hall for dinner.  
  
During dinner, Harry got a feeling that something was about to happen. He looked at Essie, to see her staring straight ahead, her brow furrowed in deep concentration. Harry looked over at the door to the Great Hall. There was something coming.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open causing everyone to stop what he or she was doing and stare. Into The Great Hall walked the older members of The Younger Guard. Harry quickly glanced at the Head Table. Essie was visibly pale from the sight of them. She didn't understand why they were here either. Albus stood up amused by their presence while the others looked on in shock or confusion.  
  
After a few moments, the small group advanced forward. Present lead the group with Soul next to him. Nightmare and Lust followed. Thunder and Lightning were next in line. Storm and Rain followed their older comrades. Dreams and a young man with brown hair and merry green eyes, Youth, brought up the rear. Present stepped forward.  
  
"Great Albus Dumbledore, We bring a message to you." Present proclaimed to the hall, when Albus nodded he continued, 'Voldemort will make his advance on Hogwarts in two weeks time. We have come to bear this message and an alliance with the one who will defeat him."  
  
"I thank you for the message. You may delivery you message to the person himself." Albus smiled.  
  
Present nodded and the group turned towards Harry's table. Harry felt himself reluctantly stand up. Draco was by his side as was Ron and Hermione. Present stepped forward. They regarded each other for a moment. Then Present knelt to him in a bow.  
  
"Harry the Younger, Sir Percival's heir, The Eternal knight, I pledge my powers over Time and Space to your cause. I will follow you into battle." Present vowed. Harry unsure of what to do nodded.  
  
Present stood up. Soul stepped forward and smiled softly at the four of them before kneeling as well.  
  
"Potter the Brave, Child of The Clan Le Faye, The Eternal Knight, I pledge my power over the Soul to your cause. I will follow you into battle and heal your wounds." Soul pledged.  
  
Harry smiled as Nightmare and Lust stepped forward. Nightmare merely inclined her head while Lust kneeled. Nightmare rolled her eyes, getting a chuckle out of the four friends. Lust glared at his mate.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione, The blessed ones, I pledge my powers and my bow to your cause. I will follow you into battle and I will strike Fear into any who would do you wrong." Nightmare vowed.  
  
Lust stood up and smiled, "Ditto."  
  
The four burst out laughing as the two moved to the side. Thunder and Lightning stepped forward. Thunder was about to talk but Lightning clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"The Blessed Ones, I pledge my powers and my forge to your cause. I will follow you into battle and keep your weapons strong. He pledges the same thing." Lightning smiled.  
  
"Why can't he talk?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because this bloody fool will bring down the bloody roof on our heads." Lightning growled as she looked at her mate. Hermione mouthed an oh as the two moved off. Storm and Rain hurried forward and hit their knees.  
  
"We pledge to the Strong Four our powers over the weather and our swords to your cause. We will follow you into battle." The twins stated.  
  
They moved to the side as Dreams and Youth came forward. She smiled at Hermione and Ginny. Turning to Harry, Dreams pulled out her brush and kneeled.  
  
"I, The Painter of Beautiful Dreams, Pledge my brush to you. I will follow you into battle and inspire hope to all who stand with you." Dreams smiled. Youth stepped forward and nodded his agreement. The group turned at looked at Essie.  
  
"No." Essie spoke, "He knows already."  
  
Harry answered the unspoken question, "Don't raze her guys. She done more than enough."  
  
Present spoke up with his usual impeccable timing, "Okay, so what now?"  
  
After a few minutes of arguing and death threat, Albus intervened and suggested that they stay in any of the extra rooms that were available. This suited the group and they headed to said rooms. Essie placed her head on the table. She could feel Sirius's eyes on her, questioning what was going on. A huge hand patted her back.  
  
"Friends of yours?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Essie mumbled.  
  
"Is You Know Who really coming to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Voldemort? Yes, he is. I just don't think they will be enough to stop him." Essie sighed, I don't think any of us are, not if he has that dagger. I just need to be sure.  
  
Essie stood up and left the table. She had some research to do. Sirius went to follow but Hagrid stopped him.  
  
"I think, Padfoot, She needs some time alone." Hagrid stated softly. Sirius sat down, but he watched her leave with worried eyes. Something wasn't right.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
MW: Just some Quick announcements:  
  
Dinybones: Really, you don't say.  
  
MW: As I was saying:  
  
Che continua qui? means What is going on? piu falso means FAKER!  
  
Xirleb70, Don't say that!!! I have yet to read the book!!!!! Lulu, Get your butt over to Playing the Fool and review. Still seeking victims for the disclaimer. AND most importantly, Review! I still want to break a hundred before July.  
  
DB: Is that all? Wow! I'm impressed.  
  
MW: Until next chapter, we get lightsabers and two deranged Jedi to have fun with.  
  
DB: Must be some of your friends.  
  
MW: Damn straight. Good night, everybody! Don't forget..  
  
DB & MW: Review! 


	16. Chapter 15

Myshawolf walks out and grabs a seat on the floor. The Premier and Dinybones join her. The Premier pulls out the popcorn and passes it around.  
  
MW: To celebrate my 100th review, we are getting a show. I would like to remind the audience that they volunteered to do this. Is that so Kawaii? Okay Boys, It's time for the disclaimer.  
  
SWJediKnight and Luinthoron charge on to the scene in full Jedi garb. SWJediKnight strikes various Jedi stances while Luinthoron acts all sage like.  
  
SWJediKnight: Do you feel it, master Luinthoron?  
  
Luinthoron: Yes, There is a disturbance in the force.  
  
SWJediKnight: What could it be?  
  
Luinthoron: (draws his Lightsaber) I sense the Dark side approaching. It's The Disclaimer.  
  
SWJediKnight: What is The Disclaimer?  
  
Luinthoron: It is an evil presence that constantly reminds Mysha that she only owns the Guardians and The Le Faye but no one else.  
  
SWJediKnight: I say we destroy that evil thing.  
  
MW: I totally agree. (Receives several evil glares)  
  
Luinthoron: Wait for my lead.  
  
SWJediKnight: Hell No. (Rushes towards the disclaimer and begins to attack it. Luinthoron shrugs and joins in. The Disclaimer blows them back.  
  
Luinthoron: The force is strong with this one. (The Disclaimer slinks off and the two boys chase after it.)  
  
DB: That was different.  
  
MW: It was, wasn't it. On with the show finally.  
  
Dancing With The Lady Death Chapter 15  
  
Essie searched through every book she could find. That box that Voldemort was given could be very dangerous for or any other Guardian that came in contact with its contents. But the effect on mortals was even worse, instant death. Her top priority was protecting Harry and Sirius from it. Essie rubbed her eyes as she closed another book. She looked every where and nothing helped. There must be some way to keep them safe. She loved them too much to lose them to some idiotic madman. She picked up another book and began to skim it.  
  
Sirius entered the library quietly. He walked across the room looking for Essie. After listening to the newcomers talk, he had several questions for the librarian. Sirius spotted her at a corner table surrounded by old tomes. A few were from the restricted section. Sirius watched as she went through book after book, her face growing more concerned and worried as she went. Finally she shut the last book and buried her head in her hands.  
  
"There has to be a way. It's my job to protect them from any danger." Essie cried as she looked up at the ceiling, red tears running down her cheeks, "My creator, what am I to do now? You gave methe mantle of Death to do with as I see fit. What good is it if I can't even protect them from it?"  
  
Essie laid her head down in defeat. She couldn't find any information on that damn dagger. She couldn't ask Kaori who would know, for fear of putting Kay in danger. To top it all off, she still had to tell Sirius what she was. Essie wasn't looking forward to that conversation. Before she didn't care that people cowered in fear before her. Now she dreaded it.  
  
"That's the price I pay for getting emotionally involved with the man." Essie whispered to herself.  
  
Sirius walked behind her. He heard everything she had just said. He was concerned by what she just confessed granted she had yet to see him. Sirius could feel her misery over this whole thing. She was concerned about him and Harry. By the looks of those books, she was trying to find a way to protect them. Sirius was swept with a feeling that made him want to comfort her. Gently he ran his hand down the back of her head, through her silky black tresses. He wondered if James had felt this way with Lily.  
  
Essie jumped and turned towards him. Her gray eyes were asking an unspoken question. Sirius sat on the tabletop next to her. He stole a kiss before answering her question.  
  
"I heard the whole thing. Essie, what haven't you told me yet." Sirius pleaded with her, "Please tell me. Maybe it can help us prepare for Voldemort."  
  
Essie's eyes welled up with tears that were tinged with red, "I can't, Sirius. I love you too much to lose you as well. I broke one vow that I made to myself and declared it to the world. Remember that incantation I whispered to you on that night that we made love. You didn't understand it, did you?"  
  
"No I didn't. I can guess you were telling me that you love me."  
  
"It much stronger than that." Essie stated softly and she repeated the enchantment again in English, "You are the love of my life. Without you, I will be not ever complete again. May my love for you lead you across this life when I'm gone. Yours will guide me in this life and beyond. My love, my life, I will always watch over you as you walk through this life."  
  
Sirius felt a surge of love and warmth fill his being. He kissed her again more deeply this time. When he pulled away, he hit his knees.  
  
"I know, as a fugitive, I can't offer you too much, but Essie will you stay with me forever? I want you by my side."  
  
Essie pulled him up and sighed, "You hardly know me. Before you make any pledges, I need to tell you something. It may make you change your mind."  
  
" Nothing will change my mind." Sirius swore.  
  
Essie's heart broke at his words, but she continued on, "Sirius, you remember any of the old legends about the Guardians?"  
  
Sirius nodded and Essie took a deep breath. She brushed a hand over the bracelet on her wrist. The Bracelet glowed brightly bathing Essie in it. When it faded Essie was wearing her Death clothing. Her eyes were sad as she pulled down the hood of her cloak. She turned from Sirius. With her next few words she set Sirius's world on its ears.  
  
"I am The Guardian Of Death." ***********************************************************************  
  
Lucius swept through the halls of St. Mungo's. He wanted to know what it was that attacked MacNair in Diagon Alley. It was ludicrous to believe that two teenagers could defeat MacNair with just two spells. Lucius had to know what was it exactly that MacNair had faced. Deep in Lucius's soul or what was left of one, he knew he would have to face that same monster. Lucius stood in front of MacNair's room. He straightened his robes before entering the room.  
  
MacNair was curled in the corner. This big man was looking at Lucius with the eyes of a frightened child. Every step Lucius took, MacNair scooted away until he finally hit the wall. Lucius knelt down and looked at what was left of his best friend.  
  
"MacNair, it's me, Lucius. You remember me, right?" Lucius stated matter of factly. MacNair looked at him. His eyes became clear of Nightmare's curse. MacNair grabbed Lucius's arm in a vise like grip.  
  
"Lucius." MacNair remarked desperately, "Get away from Lord Voldemort. They'll show no mercy to his followers. They can't be killed. They'll get in your head and destroy your mind."  
  
"Who MacNair?" Lucius asked his friend, "Who did this to you?"  
  
"They did it. The Forgotten legends are true. Run Lucius before they get you too. Run as far from Voldemort as possible. They'll destroy you, all of you."  
  
"Who is they?"  
  
"The Guardians. They are real, Lucius. They won't let anyone touch the Potter boy. She is the worse of the lot. She'll pull thing from your mind and you'll see them. Nothing is safe from her. Your darkest fears and deepest secrets are hers to manipulate."  
  
Lucius pulled his arm away and snapped, "The Guardians are old wives tale."  
  
MacNair began to shrink away from Lucius; "You have been marked by her. Death has marked you to die. That's why you are so blind."  
  
Lucius stood up and walked towards the door, "I have heard enough. Our master will be victorious. You are clearly insane."  
  
Lucius left the room. MacNair felt the curse take over again. He fought back briefly, but resigned himself to the inevitable. He did his best. He tried to warn Lucius. He blissfully began to slide into the realm of insanity.  
  
"If I'm insane, then I'm lucky compared to what is in store for you." MacNair whispered, as his eyes became cloudy again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry laid the Marauder's Map on the table in Remus's classroom. The Guardians and teachers gathered around as Remus explained what the map showed. Thunder began to suggest some strategies for defense of the castle. Snape would point out either holes or Problems with getting the students out of certain spots. Remus moved over to Harry's side.  
  
"They seem to know what they are doing." Remus smiled.  
  
"I have a feeling they have been planning this for a while." Harry smirked.  
  
"You are probably right. Still It feels good to have them on our side." Remus observed then spoke up, "What about the younger students? The ones too young to fight."  
  
Thunder and Snape stopped their argument to consider Remus's question. Lightning and Nightmare exchanged a grin. It was about time someone brought that point up. Soul walked over to Remus and Harry.  
  
Soul asked, "What do you think should be done with them?"  
  
Remus seemed surprised to be asked his opinion. He pondered the point for a moment, "They need to be away from any areas of heavy fighting. Someplace where only we can go."  
  
Hermione caught on to his thinking and exclaimed, "The House Dorms. Only some one currently from Hogwarts can enter those."  
  
"Okay, Which House then?" McGonagall asked, "I think Gryffindor Tower would be the best."  
  
Everyone from Gryffindor agreed. Nightmare shook her head as she jumped down from her seat. She walked over to the map and stared at it. Nightmare looked up at Remus and smiled. She motioned Remus over.  
  
"I know you made this map. Where is Gryffindor Tower located?" Nightmare questioned. Remus showed her where. Nightmare frowned, "That won't do. See it's too close to a major battle spot. Besides Our enemy will be looking for it. Harry is Gryffindor. So they will want to find the Gryffindor tower."  
  
Remus nodded his agreement and proposed, "We need a place That The Deatheaters would never look."  
  
Draco reluctantly raised his hand and when everyone's eye were on him, he suggested, "How about The Slytherin Dungeon. They'll never look there."  
  
Lust smiled, "That's brilliant. Hide the children in one spot The Idioteater wouldn't think to look. Their own house."  
  
Soul nodded, "We can even position Cerberus just inside the door to take care of any intruders."  
  
Harry clapped Draco on the back, "That's a great idea."  
  
Draco smiled at everyone, "That's not all. We can have some of the older kids there to have an ambush ready. They can teach the younger ones basic defense. In case the enemy decides to look there. Those kids will have to know their stuff. I suggest Ron and Hermione be in charge of picking those students."  
  
Ron seemed shocked that Draco would suggest him for a job. Ron tried finding something insulting in what Draco just said. Hermione smiled at Draco for his compliment. Nightmare ruffled his hair affectionately. Snape gave Draco one of his rare genuine smiles.  
  
"That's good thinking, Dragon knight. Very insightful." Nightmare told him.  
  
The group returned to their planning, well aware they didn't have much time left. Harry looked around and noticed that something wasn't right.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sirius stared at Essie in complete and utter shock. The woman he loved was part of an old legend he grew up hearing about. Sirius stepped down for the tabletop and cautiously approached Essie. His mind had a hard time registering what was happening. She was death. Essie was Death. That couldn't be true. Essie was too warm and caring to be an unfeeling Death.  
  
"Please stop acting like that." Essie whispered softly as she tried to hide her pain, "I'm not going to take your soul or anything. I couldn't do that."  
  
"You can't be Death. You are too compassionate to be Death." Sirius protested. Essie gave him a sad smile.  
  
"I am death. It was the only way for me to survive. You are probably wondering how I came to be." Essie stated gently. Sirius nodded and Essie held out her hand. Sirius stared at it scared to touch it.  
  
"Please take my hand and I will reveal to you how I came to be. I was a gypsy in Italia during what I was later told was the 14th century. I was young and naïve. My whole life centered around my caravan. Then I met Don Luciendo of Roma." Essie told him, as she talked Sirius reluctantly approach her, "He opened my world up. He made promises to me and like a fool I listened. Here was the prince I had waited for all my life. I turned my back on my family to follow him. Then it all went wrong."  
  
Sirius touched her hand and felt himself being jerked through time. A free falling sensation overtook his senses. As he fell, he could hear a cold cruel voice flinging accusations at someone. There were harsh and resounded with rejection, hate, and loathing. Just like the voices that accused him of murder. Then a light yet husky voice broke through, trying to proclaim her innocence. Sirius knew that voice. It was Essie. The other voices refused to hear her and sentenced her to death. Sirius felt his chest tighten at the thought of Essie in danger. He began to struggle. He had to protect her.  
  
Suddenly, he found himself standing in a crowd of people. They were yelling angrily at someone coming. Sirius craned his neck to see a cart approaching. In the back stood a person. As the cart drew closer, Sirius's eyes grew wider. Essie stood in the back. She was dressed in a simple white dress. Her hair flowed around her face, which was wearing a sad look. Sirius tried to push through the crowd to reach the cart and her. Essie lifted her head up and her face became unemotional. She was ready to die. Sirius froze at the transformation. As soon as the cart passed, Sirius began to move again. He had to help her. Then he saw it, the platform where a stake and pyre pile was awaiting Essie. They were going to burn her. Two men walked Essie onto the platform. They tied her to the stake.  
  
"Any last words, witch?" A smooth voice asked. Sirius glared at the owner and nearly dropped at the sight of his double. Essie gazed at this man with a look of longing, confusion, and hurt. She then dropped her gaze. A tear rolled down her cheek. An old priest limped forward with a torch.  
  
"Will you light the fire, Don Luciendo?" The priest asked. The Don took the torch and tossed it at her feet. The pyre began to blaze as Essie looked at the man in shock. The crowd roared in approval.  
  
Sirius watched as a man dressed in black ran onto the platform. With his scythe, he cut through Essie's bonds and flung them off the back of the stage. He stood among the blaze. staring where Essie fell with a sad look on his face. In one swift move he ripped something off his wrist and tossed it at Essie's limp form. Sirius ran to the edge of the stage. The garb disappeared. An old man stood in white as the fire spread to his body. Sirius heard his last words.  
  
"Sleep, my grandchild. I couldn't protect you. With this new chance, I hope you find your prince." The man declared as the pyre consumed him. Sirius watched as the man died in the fire. He glanced at where Essie landed as the bracelet emitted a fog that hid her from view. Sirius stood and watched her, unaware that several hours had passed. He jumped at the sound of footsteps. He turned to see a native American woman walk towards him. She passed right by him and knelt by Essie's side. She placed the bracelet on Essie's wrist and gently stroked her hair.  
  
"So you are Gustave's grandchild. He spoke of you often. He seems to think You should be the next Death if his sacrifice meant anything." The woman smiled as she lifted Essie up, "Time to take you home. We have much to teach you. I think a certain Don should pay a price for this."  
  
The woman began to glow. As the light got brighter, it engulfed Sirius as well. When it faded, he found himself in the library again. Essie stood in front of him, her head hung in shame. Sirius stared at her in shock. She was Death. He pulled away and began to back away. He was suddenly unsure of what to do and how handle this. He needed to think. Essie's eyes filled with grief at his actions. Sirius didn't think as he ran from the library. He need to talk to Remus.  
  
Essie watched him go. A surge of pain swept through her body. She fell to her knees. Her heart began to rip into pieces. He hated her now. She lost him. For the first time in fifteen years, she cursed her position, her life. She began to sob softly. This hurt worse than when the Don betrayed her. Essie knew she couldn't recover from this.  
  
"Don't cry, Lady Death." A friendly voice pleaded. Essie looked into Lily's eyes. Lily Potter hugged her friend. Gaia stood back and watched. She felt Essie's distress and decided to bring her a friend.  
  
Lily soothed Essie, "Please, Essie. He will come around. He is confused. You have really rocked his world."  
  
"I know, Lily. It just hurts so much." Essie sniffed.  
  
"It always does. Don't think about him. Harry needs you now. Voldemort is coming. He approaches as we speak."  
  
"I will protect him Lily. I promise."  
  
Lily smiled as her friend wiped away her tears. Essie stood up and smiled at Lily and Gaia. Lily waved Essie out of the library. Essie nodded and left to find her charge. Gaia placed a hand on Lily's shoulder and in a flash of light, they were gone.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Remus looked up from his desk when Sirius entered the room. Remus stared at his pale friend as he stood. Sirius stumbled into the room and collapsed into a chair. Remus sat down next to him. Sirius buried his face into his hands and tried to think clearly. After a few long moments he looked up at Remus. Remus looked at him questioning.  
  
"Essie told me something about her past." Sirius told him.  
  
"What? You are acting like you have seen a ghost." Remus joked trying to cheer up his friend.  
  
"In a sense, she is." Sirius sighed at Remus's shocked look; "She is a Guardian. The Guardian of Death to be exact."  
  
Remus commented relieved, "Is that all?"  
  
"Is that All?! Remus, she is immortal and has control over people's lives!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"So you're scared of her." Remus calmly stated.  
  
"No. Yes. I don't know." Sirius grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know how I feel."  
  
"Well, it's best to start at the beginning. Let's just look at Essie with her special ability." Remus suggested.  
  
"How can you do that?"  
  
"We have done it all year. How did you feel around her?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Just good."  
  
"Content really. Like she wouldn't judge me. I felt at peace with her by my side and I want her there for the rest of my life."  
  
"That's a start. When you touch how do you feel?"  
  
"I feel like I'm on fire. Her hands have touched my soul. I never felt like that with anyone before."  
  
"And you never will again." Remus observed gently, "I felt that way with Libby. She completed me. Made me see that there was more to me than the werewolf half."  
  
"She is everything to me. I love her, Remus. I don't know how to take the fact she is Death."  
  
"It doesn't change who she is, does it?"  
  
"No it doesn't. I think we share more in common than I ever realized." Sirius stated as he remember the voices that accused her of something she didn't do.  
  
"It's just another facet of who she is." Remus commented, "Sirius, listen to me. Don't be a fool like myself. You found your love don't lose her like I did Libby. It's hard going through life, knowing your one chance at happiness is gone. Harry needs the two of you if he going to survive Voldemort. Essie loves you, Sirius. She protected you that night the Dementors took Ron. She is willing to die for you even though she is in as much danger as Harry. You kept saying if you fell in love with someone, not even death would keep you from them. Well, prove it."  
  
"I feel awful, Remus. I left her alone because I was scared."  
  
"I felt the same when I chased Libby away. I was wrong to. I know that now. Even now, I regret it. Don't make the same mistakes."  
  
"I won't Remus. I'm going to find her now."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks, Remus."  
  
Sirius was almost out the door when something shook the castle. Remus fell to the ground. Sirius gripped the doorjamb for his balance. Sirius threw open the door. He spotted Ginny as she raced by. Remus followed him as he followed Ginny. They came face to face with a solemn Dumbledore. Essie and Harry ran up with the other Guardians.  
  
"He is here." Dumbledore stated to the group, "Everyone to their battle stations."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
DB: Nice Cliffhanger.(meanie)  
  
MW: Thanks.  
  
The Premier: *looks off stage* Here comes our heroic Jedis.  
  
Luinthoron and SWJediKnight walk on looking triumphant.  
  
Luinthoron: We have defeated The Disclaimer.  
  
SWJediKnight: It will never bother you again.  
  
The Premier: If so, then what is that?  
  
MW: YIKES! Its back.  
  
DB starts laughing. The two Jedis pale at the sight of The Disclaimer.  
  
Luinthoron: Damn it. Why won't you die!  
  
SWJediKnight: I suggest a hasty retreat.  
  
Everyone nods and run off.  
  
Myshawolf stops  
  
MW: Hit the Review button to escape this mayhem. *Runs off the stage. Lulu walks on eating an ice cream cone*  
  
LuLu: I wonder what that was a about. 


	17. Chapter 16

Myshawolf walks out. She smiles at the audience.  
  
MW: I left off at a bit of cliffie, didn't I? To get into the mood for this chapter and the next few, please play Carol of the Bells by The Trans Siberian orchestra featuring Metallica. Also, be prepared for a few cliffies for the next few chapters. They'll be flying out now that I know how I want to end it. I hope you like it. Okay, I have a special guest for today's disclaimer, AngelBach.  
  
AngelBach walks out. She smiles at the audience.  
  
AB: Hello, everyone. MW asked me to remind everyone especially the MIBs that she does not own anything except the Guardians and The Le Fayes. Hey, Myshawolf.  
  
Mysha looks up from her computer where she is writing the next chapter: Yeah, Angelbach?  
  
AB: If you own the Guardians, doesn't that make you The Creator?  
  
MW goes pale, looks up the sky and shouts: You didn't hear that! I'm in no mood to smyted, O Great Smyter!  
  
AB: Okay, I sense a power struggle.  
  
MW: Just move on with the chapter, everyone. * Looks up at the blackening sky and whimpers. *  
  
Dancing With The Lady Death  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The Castle shook with great force as everyone scrambled to their positions. Hermione and a few other prefects herded the younger wizards to the Slytherin dungeon. Soul walked with the younger kids as she tried to soothe them with some stories. Nightmare and Thunder were shouting orders to their sections. Lust and his group were going to hold off the Deatheaters by firing arrows from all the high points of the castle. Nightmare's unit was going to hide in the stairwells and snipe any intruders. Thunder and Lightning stood ready to fight with magic while Storm and Rain were prepared with their swords drawn. Harry drew Excalibur out. He stared at the sword. Did his father ever raise this sword in battle?  
  
Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. Essie smiled at him. Her eyes were worried and held a bit of sadness. Harry noticed it when she was looking for him. Essie knelt next to him. She held his hands as she spoke.  
  
"We are all scared, my little one. You will triumph over him. I will make sure of it and keep my promise to you." Essie whispered.  
  
Warmth surged through his body. Essie pulled away and left his side to prepare for the fight. Sirius walked up and stood next to Harry. Harry felt better with his godfather standing beside him. They all waited.  
  
Essie and Nightmare held out their hands and began to chant softly. A light began to glow around their body. Everyone watched transfixed by the beauty of the scene. Present slid up to Harry and Sirius.  
  
"They are summoning their armies. Death commands a band of skeleton warriors while Nightmare controls the Shadow Demons. They should increase our chances a bit." Present explained.  
  
Harry nodded as he stared at the door. In his mind, he could almost see the fighting on the other side. Essie lowered her hand as she too stared at the door. This was it. Soon the sounds of fighting reached everyone's ears. Several students tensed up as the sounds drew closer. Harry drew his sword out while Sirius drew his wand. Faintly Harry could hear Nightmare shout out orders as several students drew back their bows. Again they waited.  
  
Suddenly and in slow motion the front door busted open and a sea of black flowed in. Thunder and Lightning lead the charge and Harry felt himself get swept up in it. He lifted his sword as he raced forward. As he moved, his body went through the motions of training. He gracefully dodged spells that the enemy tried to hit him with. A few times Harry teamed up with his godfather as they battled. Sirius was flinging curses left and right as he tried to keep an eye on both Harry and Essie.  
  
He stooped just in time to see Voldemort enter the castle. Voldemort looked around until he spotted Harry who was busy with other Death Eater. Voldemort smiled wickedly as he raised his wand. Sirius began to move as did Essie. Essie threw out hand as she shouted a spell. Sirius flicked his wand as well, casting his spell. Remus tackled Harry to the ground. Voldemort was hit with both spells. Essie smiled at Sirius until a Death eater grabbed her. Sirius tossed a body bind curse with excellent accuracy. Essie fell to the ground with the Death Eater. Sirius was about to run over when Voldemort hit him with a Crucio curse. Sirius howled in pain.  
  
Harry watched in horror as Sirius was being tortured. Voldemort grinned sadistically as he tortured Harry's godfather. Remus's grip loosened in shock at his friend's predicament. Harry slipped away and hit Voldemort with a disarming spell. Voldemort whirled in Harry's direction. His eyes narrowed with hate.  
  
"Come and get me, you git." Harry taunted, "I'm the one you want."  
  
"With pleasure, boy." Voldemort grinned.  
  
Harry raced down a darken hallway. Voldemort gladly gave chase. His goal was in sight. He knew the bloody woman would appear if her precious ward were in danger. She always did before.  
  
Remus ran to Sirius's side. Sirius's eyes watered because of the great pain. Remus looked over where Essie had fallen to see her get up. Her eyes flashed with anger as she sent a curse flying over Remus's shoulder in to a Death Eater. Essie ran over. She knelt next to Remus.  
  
"Is he?" Essie asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Sirius hissed, "Where's Harry?"  
  
"Voldemort is chasing him." Remus replied, "We need to help him."  
  
Essie stood up, "You get Sirius to his feet. I'll go hold off Voldie." Essie remarked as she brushed the bracelet. Remus stared as she transformed. She turned to Remus and said, "Keep him safe, Remus."  
  
Essie raced down the Hallway. She entered the encroaching darkness for what may be the last time. Sirius watched her disappear. A sense of urgency overtook him. He tried to stand up. Remus grabbed his arm.  
  
"You need to take it easy." Remus warned him.  
  
"She is going to get herself killed. Remus, She is going to die. I saw that look in her eyes before." Sirius growled to Remus. When she was going to the pyre. Remus gripped his arms and lifted Sirius to his feet. Rain cast a spell on Sirius, which gave him back some strength in his legs. Sirius waved as he and Remus took off down the hallway. Several Death eaters tried to follow but were cut off by Lightning.  
  
"Now you boys weren't trying to interrupt their private party." Lightning roared as the bolts flicked off of her skin. She tossed a few at the Death Eaters who decided to turn tail and run.  
  
Nightmare jumped down from her perch. Pulling an arrow from her quiver, she began to engage in some hand to hand combat. Her students watched from their hiding spots as their teacher dispatched a few more Death Eaters. Once her area was cleared she turned to her students and winked.  
  
"A few more years of practice and you can do that too." Nightmare shouted to them. A whistle sounded through the Great Hall. Nightmare and the others watched in shock as the Death Eaters suddenly withdrew.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Thunder raged, "That wasn't even a melee."  
  
"Something isn't right." Storm stated, "Everyone, pull back. Something big must be coming."  
  
A roar rumbled through the hall. Several students grew pale. Nightmare turned to Snape. Her eyes started to glow. Snape started to back away. Draco ran up.  
  
"Get the kids out of here. We'll handle this." Nightmare barked.  
  
"What is coming?" Draco asked.  
  
"A huge Basilisk! We can handle it. You need to get everyone out of here."  
  
Draco was about to protest when Snape grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away. Together, They sounded the retreat. The Younger Guard moved towards the door. Lust watched as the mortals retreated. He waited until they were gone before he spoke up.  
  
"I hate to bear some bad news but we are mortal." Lust smirked.  
  
"Give it up!" Dreams stated. Everyone but her sister stared at her blankly.  
  
"You heard her, "Nightmare shouted, "We have to protect those children. We need to be immortal in order to destroy what is coming."  
  
Together, the guardians whispered a prayer. The warmth of a mortal's life left their bodies. When they looked at each other again. They were healed and at full strength. Nightmare prepared her bow. Everyone followed her lead. Thunder smiled.  
  
"Let's show them who is the boss!" Thunder boomed. Outside several death eaters fell to the ground. The others nodded as they raced outside to face the monster snake.  
  
Draco stood in the Great Hall as the Guardians rushed out. He glanced down the hallway where Harry and the others disappeared. In his heart, he knew the Younger Guard would be okay. His feet moved him to look down that hallway. Harry may need his help. Soon, he was running down that hall way as well.  
  
Lucius watched as his son ran down the hallway. He stepped out of his hiding spot and raised his wand to summon his son back. From what he had seen, his son had dishonored the name of Malfoy. Before he could cast the spell, he was flung across the room by another spell. Lucius got up and looked around for his attacker. Another spell hit him. Lucius decided to beat a hasty retreat. Snape pocketed his wand and smiled. Draco was free for a little longer.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Every so often he glanced over his shoulder to be sure that Voldemort was following. He kept running. The farther Voldie was from Sirius and Essie, the safer they were. Ahead of him, a door swung open. A voice on the wind whispered in his ear, "Head for the room."  
  
Harry nodded and broke out in a full run for that door. He didn't understand why but he had to get to that room. He had a good lead on Voldie he dove into the room and gasped at the beauty of it.  
  
Sirius and Remus struggled to keep up with Essie. Sirius fought through some of the left over pain. He felt his knees buckle from the pain. A pair of arms grabbed him and helped him up. Sirius turned to see the woman from Essie's memory smiling at him. Remus stared at her in shock.  
  
"You must be careful, Black the Noble. She needs you in good health." The Woman advised him.  
  
"Who are you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm called many things. You can call me Gaia the Earth Mother. She loves you and needs you. Hurry to her." Gaia informed them as she pushed him forward. Sirius stumbled but found his legs were a lot better.  
  
"With every spell she casts, her life force grows weaker. That's the effects of becoming mortal. She is too vulnerable to survive a fight with Voldemort. She will die if he uses the dagger of tainted silver." Gaia told him as she melted into the shadows.  
  
Sirius began to run at full speed. He passed Remus as he hurried after Essie. He prayed he reached her before it was too late. Remus chased after him as well.  
  
The room was like the inside of a cathedral. Harry gaped at the stained glass window. He walked deeper into the room. He didn't noticed the amulet around his neck begin to glow with an eerie light. Gently it's light spread across Harry's chest forming a piece of armor.  
  
A robust voice shouted out, "Dodge, little warrior."  
  
Harry jumped to the right. A curse narrowly missed him. Harry turned to see Voldemort dominated the doorway. His eye glinted with an evil light. Voldemort began to advance on him.  
  
"So now it ends. Once I kill you she will fall as well. Then I will be immortal to rule this world. The only thing my master wants is one woman." Voldemort grinned evilly as he raised his wand again. Harry ducked among the pillars as another curse went flying towards him. Quickly he raced to the door. As he neared the door he felt a leg lock curse hit him. Harry hit the cobblestone floor hard. He tried to get up but couldn't. Behind him, he could hear Voldemort starting. Harry closed his eyes. He knew what was coming and his mother or Essie wasn't here to protect. Soon Voldemort shouted out the two words that Harry was waiting for.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!!" Voldemort roared.  
  
"Mortis Deflectos!!" a female voice shouted .  
  
There was a bright flash as the two spells met in the air. Harry opened his eyes. Was he still alive? He looked up at Voldemort who face was covered in fear, which gradually melted into hate.  
  
"Damn you! You have interfered for the last time." Voldemort raged at the counter spell caster.  
  
A husky laughter filled the room. Harry turned to see his savior. In the door stood a lady dressed in nothing but black. A half mask covered her face. The hood of his cloak was pulled down revealing her long black hair. In her hands was a wicked looking scythe. Essie smiled a nasty smile at Voldemort.  
  
"Hello, Thomas Riddle. I see you remembered me." Essie replied sweetly.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Myshawolf is hiding under an umbrella. The sky above her has darkened even more and has become violent. Dinybones walks out.  
  
DB: Why are you hiding under there?  
  
MW: I'm trying to avoid being smyted.  
  
DB: Oh. You do know that the metal in your umbrella will attract lightning.  
  
MW: AKKK! * Myshawolf tosses the umbrella away just as lightning strikes it*  
  
DB: LMAO  
  
MW: Help a girl out and hit the review button to get me out of this mess. * Lightning bolts start to hit closer and closer to her* Please!!!!!!!! 


	18. Chapter 17

ThiefOfSpoons sneaks out, with a small remote:  
  
Thief: Yes. No one is around to interrupt my plan to destroy the Harry Potter section of Fanfiction.net. With a push of this button, I will control all the Disclaimers on the web. * Evil laughter*  
  
Luinthoron and SWJediKnight enter with lightsabers drawn: Halt, Sith Master.  
  
ThiefOfSpoons blinks: Curses, How did find me?  
  
SWJediKnight: We followed your evil aura.  
  
Luinthoron: That and Mysha told us where you were. Now put down the remote.  
  
Thief: NEVER! I will make sure everyone knows that Harry Potter and his friends belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
Myshawolf peeks out: HEY! Don't forget that I own the Guardians and The Clan Le Faye.  
  
SWJediKnight: Yeah that's right.  
  
Luinthoron: Ha. Prepare to fight.  
  
MW: UM.. I thought that Jedis didn't fight for the purpose of just fighting.  
  
Luinthoron: She's right. We must consult the Jedi Handbook.  
  
SWJediKnight and Luinthoron pull out a huge book and begin to flip through it. ThiefOfSpoons sneaks off. Myshawolf shakes her head. Dinybones walks out.  
  
DB: Are you going to stop him?  
  
MW: Later. I have a chapter to present.  
  
Dancing With The Lady Death  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Harry felt feeling come back into his legs. Essie swept into the room. Her eyes pinned Voldemort into his place. Harry rolled out of Voldemort's line of fire. He watched as Essie stood in his place. Her midnight cloak flowed on some invisible wind. This wasn't Essie. This was her job, This was Death.  
  
"Be ready, Eternal knight, She is only trying to buy you some time." the voice whispered in his ears.  
  
Harry nodded as he got to his feet. He held his sword ready to step in when Essie wanted him to. Suddenly the room got down right frigid. Harry shivered but didn't break his stance. Essie brought her hand to the clasp of her cloak. Harry's eyes widened. She wasn't going to do it.  
  
"You won't survive this time." Voldemort grinned as he pulled out the dagger.  
  
"Maybe. But you won't hurt the boy. Not now or ever." Essie vowed, "And if you think you will ever wield my scythe, you are sorely mistaken, Thomas Riddle."  
  
"I'm now Lord Voldemort."  
  
"You are still Thomas Riddle. The scared little boy who can never take the blame for his crimes." Death declared, "Today is your Judgment day."  
  
With one swift motion, Essie threw off her cloak and tossed it at Voldemort. Voldemort dodged it as the cloak melted into the darkness of the room. Essie brought her scythe up ready to strike or defend. Voldemort got ready as well. A few tense moments passed. Harry felt someone ruffle his hair. Harry turned to see an old man standing there. He watched Essie with sad and concerned eyes. Harry turned around in time to see Essie charge at Voldemort. The sound of clashing silver reached his ears.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sirius Ran as fast as he could. In his mind he could hear the sounds of battle. He turned to see Remus slowly trailing behind. Sirius stopped and turned to his friend. Remus stopped when he saw the look in his friend's eyes.  
  
"Remus, You should go get Dumbledore. If Voldemort is fighting Essie and Harry, we are going to need his help." Sirius shouted.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Go Remus. I should be able to handle this until you show up." Sirius barked as he continued to run down the hall. Remus watched as Sirius disappeared. Another sound reached his ears. Draco ran up to Remus. He looked at Remus questioningly.  
  
"What's wrong, Professor Lupin?" Draco asked.  
  
"We need to get help. Voldemort is fighting with Miss Sauterne and Harry. We need to get Dumbledore." Remus explained as he turned around and raced back the way they came. Draco nodded and went with Remus. He could lead the Guardians back this way. They could help.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Essie twisted and turned as she tried to avoid the knife. She had to get rid of it. Harry needed a fighting chance against Voldemort. A few times the knife grazed her skin, but it did not cut her. Essie swung down with her scythe. Voldemort jumped back, avoiding the blow. He tossed a disarming spell at her. Essie blocked it with her scythe and sent it whizzed back at Voldemort. Voldemort rolled out of the way. He quickly jumped to his feet and continued to attack.  
  
Harry watched amazed at Essie's prowess as she dodged and struck back. He watched as she continued to avoid the dagger. He hoped Essie would be okay. She had to be. She was Death after all. Death couldn't die.  
  
"Yes, They can." The old man whispered, "Especially when they are fighting to protect someone that is dear to them."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"She became mortal to protect you, child. That dagger has the power to weaken Guardians, but if it stabs a mortal, it's instant death." The man explained.  
  
Harry paled at the implications. Essie was in danger. He turned towards the fight. She was putting herself in danger to protect him. Not just in danger, her life was on the line. He couldn't yell out. She needed to concentrate on the fight.  
  
Essie could feel Harry's concern for her as she spun away from Voldemort. Don't worry about me, Harry. You have to fight next, Essie thought as she swung her scythe. Voldemort dodged it again. Essie spotted an opening. She spun around to strike.  
  
Unfortunately, Voldemort also saw an opening and lunged forward with the dagger. The knife slipped under Essie's arm and between her ribs. An icy feeling washed over her as the knife hit its mark. She could feel it's poison began to spread.  
  
Essie dropped her scythe in shock. The Scythe faded into her bracelet before it hit the floor. Essie's hand flew to the wound. Voldemort smiled as he hit with a spell that flung her across the room. A trail of blood followed her body. She hit the ground face down.  
  
Groggily, Essie tried to stand. She could barely make out the sounds in the room. She turned to see Harry racing towards her. Beyond him, Voldemort was laughing as he took aim again at the boy. Essie's heart stopped. There was no time for a counter spell. She pushed Harry aside as The Killing Curse came barreling towards him. Essie was flung to the ground for the last time. She closed her eyes against the pain.  
  
Harry crawled to her. No, she can't be dead. She had to live. Harry tried to stop the bleeding from the wound in her side. Essie opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. Harry froze. A lump formed in his throat as he fought back the tears.  
  
"Harry." Essie spoke softly, "Don't cry for me. You have given me a gift beyond words. I don't have much longer. Please do me a favor."  
  
"Anything, Death." Harry choked out.  
  
Essie smiled sadly as she placed the bracelet around his wrist, "Don't change. Keep your pure and noble heart safe. Take care of Sirius for me. Tell him that I love him."  
  
"I love you too." Sirius wept as he knelt next to Harry, "Hold on, Essie. Dumbledore is coming. He can heal you."  
  
"Nothing can save me. Not this time." Essie remarked as she pushed Harry's hands away from her wound, "Go, little one. As Mare would say if she was here, kick his ass."  
  
Harry nodded as he stood. He felt a change take place. Essie's clothing changed from Black to White. She smiled softly at him as she gripped Sirius's hand. Harry looked down to see that he was wearing black armor. What was going on?  
  
"I should be Death." Voldemort howled in out rage.  
  
Harry turned toward an angry Voldemort. He watched as the bracelet glowed. The scythe reappeared and began to glow. In his other hand, Excalibur began to hum. Then Harry began to understand. He was chosen to fight in Essie's place as Death. Harry stepped up, ready to fight.  
  
Sirius looked away from Harry back at Essie. She tightened her grip on his hand. Sirius gently picked her up and settled her on his lap. He knew she was dying and wanted to comfort her. Sirius felt a pain in his chest as he held her. He was going to lose her.  
  
"Essie." Sirius whispered.  
  
"I forgive you, Sirius." Essie responded.  
  
"I didn't change my mind. Don't leave me." Sirius pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry. Please stay with me, Sirius. I'm afraid." Essie cried.  
  
"I won't leave your side. I promise." Sirius vowed. He couldn't protect her, but he could comfort her. Together they watched the final battle.  
  
Harry stared hard at Voldemort. This man has caused so much pain. No one was safe, not even the Guardians. Harry glared at the dagger in Voldemort's hand. The dagger that was now caked in Essie's blood. He will avenge Essie, his parents, and everyone that Voldemort has ever hurt. Harry raised his sword and pointed it at Voldemort's heart.  
  
"This ends." Harry announced coldly.  
  
His voice sounded older for some reason. Harry was unaware that his body began to age until he looked exactly his father. Voldemort's eyes widened as behind Harry stood the image of a man in a knight's armor. His helmet was off. The face was identical to Harry's except the eyes were a chocolate brown. The man smiled as Harry advanced. Voldemort took a step back.  
  
"I will win." Voldemort protested.  
  
"You think so. I'm the Eternal Knight. My bloodline was chosen by The Creator itself to destroy any one who threatens the balance of this world. Is that why you tried to destroy my family? Because I was a threat." Harry roared.  
  
Voldemort didn't answer. He charged forward, aiming the dagger at Harry's heart. Harry spun out of the way. He swung the scythe forward and made contact with Voldemort's wand. The wand was sliced in half. Voldemort stared at his fallen wand. Hate began to boil inside him. In his head, he could hear Arcanius urging him on. Voldemort lunged at Harry again.  
  
Harry dodged the dagger and swung Excalibur. He sliced Voldemort's upper arm. Harry jumped away as Voldemort flung a curse at him. The spell hit Excalibur, encasing it in ice. Harry tossed the sword away. He was loathed to give it up, but it was no use to him now. He gripped the scythe with both hands and prepared for one final assault.  
  
"Aim for his loved ones" Arcanius whispered in Voldemort's ears, "He'll take the hit."  
  
Voldemort grinned as he began to whisper his agreement. He raised his hand and quickly spoke the spell before Harry could react. Sirius clutched Essie closer to him as the spell came flying towards them. Harry jumped in front of the spell, taking the brunt of the blow. He skidded back a few feet, but stayed standing. Harry blinked surprise to find himself alive. That was nothing compared to the look on Voldemort's face.  
  
Essie's voice rang out in the silence, "That's the benefit of immortality. You can't die that easily. Any last words?"  
  
Harry smiled at Voldemort. Voldemort visibly paled that his scheme didn't work. He dropped the dagger in shock. Harry saw this and summoned it to him. Voldemort dove for the moving dagger and missed. Harry caught it and tossed it over his shoulder. Gripping the scythe with both fists, he raced towards Voldemort. Voldemort tossed spell after spell at Harry. The armor blocked them as Harry swung the scythe at Voldemort. Voldemort caught the scythe in the stomach. Harry pulled away and stood ready, in case Voldemort attacked again. Voldemort sank to his knees. He could feel his soul slip away. He stared at the ground. He was so close to achieving his goal. In his mind, he could hear Arcanius's laughter. Voldemort focused on that. Why was his master laughing?  
  
"Easy. Your sacrifice is what I really wanted. Did you think I would let a pathetic mortal like you rule this world?" Arcanius answered. Voldemort closed his eyes. He was played for a fool. He looked up at Harry. This boy stopped him.  
  
"Beware, Harry potter." Voldemort choked out with his last breaths; "You are not free yet. He will be coming for you."  
  
Before Harry could talk, Voldemort let out one last scream as his tortured soul left his body. In Harry's head, a voice comforted him, "Those who live a wicked life die a hard death."  
  
"Harry!" Sirius shouted. Harry turned to see Essie close her eyes. Her hand fell out of Sirius and hit the ground. A breeze brushed a tear from Harry's eye. Harry thought he could feel her arms hug him one last time.  
  
Her voice echoed in his head, "I'm proud of you, my little one. Your parents will be too."  
  
Denial swept through Harry as he ran towards Sirius. She can't be. He was so intent on Reaching Essie, he didn't see the man step out of the shadows and grab his arm. Harry turned ready for a fight and came face to face with the man from Eden. The man smile gently as he let go of Harry's arm.  
  
"So we meet again." The man greeted.  
  
"I have to save her. I can't talk." Harry explained as he tried to move away. The man nodded and Harry couldn't move.  
  
"Is that what you want? To save her life?" The man asked, at Harry's nod he continued, "That's a noble cause. I guess I can grant it."  
  
"What? You can?" Harry asked.  
  
"If you hurry, you can still save her soul and return it to her body. The downside is you will no longer be Death. The job will be returned to her."  
  
"That's no problem. She is a pretty cool Death. What do I need to do?"  
  
Go to the River Hades and fish out her soul. It's just outside The Valley of Death. Ask Present and the others they will take you there. Thank you, Harry Potter, for doing what I could not." The man smiled, freeing Harry from his constraints.  
  
Harry turned and ran to Sirius's side. He placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder and stared at Essie's serene face. Sirius looked up at Harry. Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm going to get her back." Harry promised his godfather. Sirius wasn't sure how but he believed him. Harry turned around to come face to face with The Younger Guard and Draco. They looked like he did when he emerged from the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"Guys, I need a favor. Where is the River Hades?" Harry asked.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
TheifOfSpoons runs by laughing. Luinthoron, SWJediKnight, and Myshawolf are chasing him, while Dinybones stands to the side giggling her fool head off.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Younger Guard stared at Harry in confusion. Where the hell did that come from? Present stepped forward. He looked around and leaned close to Harry.  
  
"Where did you learn that name from?" Present asked.  
  
"Does it matter? Essie's gone. I need to retrieve her soul from the River Hades before it's too late." Harry stated.  
  
"WHAT?!!" The whole group shouted.  
  
"Guys, The river?"  
  
Present stepped forward and bowed, "I can take you there. I have to warn you it's a dangerous place."  
  
"I don't care. Take me there." Harry demanded. Draco stepped up.  
  
"Me too. If it's dangerous, you'll need help." Draco drawled.  
  
Present grabbed both boys, "Okay, boys. We are on a one way course to Hades."  
  
A time portal opened up and swallowed up the trio. Dumbledore walked through to watch them go. He sighed. Too late.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
ThiefOfSpoons walks out: I finally lost them. Now to activate my evil device. * He pushes the button. Nothing happens. He pushes again and nothing. He pushes it continually and still nothing. * What the Hades!  
  
Dinybones walks out: Never let a pickpocket near you. * She opens her hand to reveal batteries. * But nice try.  
  
ThiefOfSpoons: Curses, foiled again. You saved this realm for now. But I will be back.  
  
Myshawolf slides out: There he is!  
  
SWJediKnight and Luinthoron run out and chase ThiefOfSpoons off the page.  
  
DB: That worked wonders.  
  
MW: At least, We got the batteries. * to the Audience* Please excuse some of the randomness. We have a few wannabe super villians running around. If you like The Jedis, let me know. I may write more of them. Diny, I'm taking five, could you wrap up?  
  
DB: Sure, The next chapter is coming. It's the last one, Beside The Epilogue. Don't forget to review. 


	19. Chapter 18

Myshawolf walks out and flips through her note: Let's see. I attacked Hogwarts, Killed off Voldemort, established a worse enemy, and killed off Essie. What's left?  
  
Lulu joins her: I thought you said this story is going to have a happy ending.  
  
MW: It will. There's one more chapter left. Plus I have to do the Epilogue.  
  
Lulu: It better. You have to bring back Essie, answer a few questions and apologize to Angelbach for your screw up. You got a lot to do in a short amount of time.  
  
MW: Tell me about it. So who is doing the disclaimer today?  
  
Lulu: I will.  
  
MW: I need to keep it simple yet interesting.  
  
Lulu: ME!!! I'll do it.  
  
MW: I know the perfect person. Hey Premier!!!  
  
Lulu: Ah man.  
  
The Premier walks out: Yeah, Mysha.  
  
MW: The Disclaimer if you please.  
  
The Premier: Fine, Mysha may own a lot of things, Harry potter isn't one of them. However the Guardians are hers. Please be polite, and ask her first before using them. How's that?  
  
MW: Bravo. Excellente, mi amigo.  
  
The Premier gives a slight bow before exiting the page.  
  
Lulu: Here's the last chapter of..  
  
Dancing With Lady Death.  
  
Chapter 18.  
  
When Harry opened his eyes again, a whirling white mist blinded him. He squinted trying to see through it. Draco and Present weren't by his side. Harry took a step forward. The mist parted before his feet, but swirled back around him. Harry tossed out his hand as he made his way through. A figure emerged from the mist. Harry stared at it as it got closer. The mist parted to reveal a beautiful, glittering river. The figure was hidden in a black cloak with sapphire trim. He stood in a boat and seemed to regard Harry curiously. The figure held a pole in his hand. Harry stood up to him.  
  
"I'm looking for the River Hades." Harry stated.  
  
"Then you found it, young Death." The figure spoke in a melodious baritone voice, "I am the Ferryman, Lethe. I guide souls across to The Valley."  
  
"Did the old Death's soul pass here?"  
  
Lethe's voice sounded amusing when he answered, "Her soul is in the river. You have to fish it out. All the souls of the lost go there."  
  
"Can you take me out to it?"  
  
"I can, but you must not enter the water. You will waste away before you ever reach her." Lethe warned as he helped Harry into the boat.  
  
"I have to save her."  
  
Lethe smiled under his hood as he pushed away from the shore. Essie chose a stubborn one to watch over. Harry looked over the edge of the boat. The glitter of the river was really the shine from the souls in the river. He searched for Essie's soul. On the opposite shore two figures watched with concern. ***********************************************************************  
  
Sirius carried Essie's body up to the Hospital wing. Dumbledore lead the way. Sirius kept staring at Essie's face. He could easily imagine it smiling at him. He didn't notice that they reached the hospital wing. Sirius looked up and headed towards an empty bed. Remus watched his friend, worried over Sirius' mental health. He turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Will he be okay?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes. He is grieving in his own way. If Harry was going where I think he was, she'll be back in no time. Right now, I'm concerned with the group downstairs. How were they?" Albus asked.  
  
"Voldemort is lucky he's dead. They weren't too happy about all this. The strange thing is they are waiting by the front door for something." Remus remarked as Ron and Hermione entered. Their faces were grim. Dumbledore faced them. Hermione's eye saw Essie's limp form and tears began to swell. Ron put an arm around her.  
  
Dumbledore placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, "Harry isn't in here. He went on a quest to save Miss Sauterne."  
  
Ron looked up at him, "What can we do?"  
  
"Go to the Great Hall. A woman should appear in a silver cloak with sapphire trim. Bring her here and assist her in anyway you can. Miss Granger, I want to bring our other guest to my office."  
  
Both students nodded and left the Hospital wing. Dumbledore sighed before he left. In his hand was the dagger. He wanted to know what was going happen now.  
  
Ron waited in the Great Hall. The Younger Guard went with Hermione after Ron promised to keep an eye out for them. So he sat on the steps and waited. Where was Harry? A creaking reached his ears. Ron looked up to see a figure in a silver cloak slip through the door. The figure spotted him and walked towards him. Ron stood up.  
  
"Hello. I'm looking for Esmeralda Sauterne. Can you tell me where I may find her?" The figure asked in a twinkling voice.  
  
"She is in the hospital wing. I was told to bring you there and help in any way I can." Ron replied.  
  
"Oh Good. I'm The Healer, Mnemosyne."  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Now we must hurry. Lead on Ron."  
  
Ron nodded and lead the woman up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. As he walked his mind wandered back to memories of some good times he had with Harry. He looked back to see the figure regarding him kindly. She pulled down her hood to reveal a young face. Silver locks of hair framed her face. She smiled at Ron.  
  
"Your thoughts are with your friend. He will need them in order to survive the River Hades. It is not your wandering mind that brings you those happy thoughts. I am the Guardian of Memories. Mnemosyne means memory." The woman smiled at him, "Now I do believe we are nearly there. I will need you to bring a jug of fresh water and a bowl."  
  
Ron nodded his head and the two ran the rest of the way. Ron went to fetch what Mnemosyne had asked him for. The silver haired guardian approached the grieving Sirius. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Sirius looked at her. She smiled.  
  
"I'm here to help." Mnemosyne whispered as she knelt down and went to work healing Essie's body.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry's eyes grew tired as they swept over the river. There was no sign of Essie in the river. He looked up at Lethe who just kept paddling the boat. Lethe looked ahead as he steered the boat. Harry sighed as he continued to search the water.  
  
Suddenly he saw it. Essie's soul was down deep. Harry put his hands out to grab it, but he couldn't reach. He watched it begin to slip away. At that moment, Harry made up his mind. Before Lethe could react, Harry was over the side of the boat in the water.  
  
"You fool!" Lethe shouted as he watched Harry go under, "You'll never make it"  
  
Harry didn't hear him. He dove through the souls and swam as best he could. It wasn't much different from when he had to save Ron. As he swam, Harry felt his body gradually begin to tire. Ahead of him he could see Essie's soul. The fatigue began to over take his senses. Harry flung his hand out to grab the soul. He felt something warm in his hand. He did it, Harry thought as his eyes began to droop, Now he had to get to the surface.  
  
However his limbs refused to move. Harry knew he had to move or he was lost. But his body refused to cooperate. His eyes drifted shut from the exhaustion that began to rule his body. He drifted in to the blissful peace of unconsciousness. He didn't feel the pair of hands grip his body and pull him to the surface. Distantly he felt his body break through the surface of the water and a pair of familiar voices talking. One, a female's, tried to soothe him. Harry fell into the world of dreamless sleep one last time.  
  
Draco watched from the shoreline as Harry dove over the side of the boat. Next to him, Present began to swear up a storm. Draco watched the water, waiting for Harry to resurface. Minutes ticked by and still no Harry. Finally, something broke through the surface. Three figures appeared on top of the water. Another was carrying one of the figures. Draco's eyes widened as they approached him, by walking across the water.  
  
Lily brushed the hair from her son's eyes while James carried him. Clutched in Harry's hands was Essie's soul. The silver orb glowed brightly now that it was freed from the water. She smiled sweetly at her son. He was so brave. James caught the look in his wife's eyes and grinned. That was his boy.  
  
Draco froze as the Potters stepped on to the shoreline. Lily gave him a gentle smile. She held Harry's hand as if not to lose him again. Present looked like he was ready to drop through the floor.  
  
"How did you two get out?" Present asked.  
  
James smiled, "No Cerberus."  
  
Present shut his mouth and nodded. He held out his arms for James' bundle. Lily's eyes watered up again.  
  
"Do I have to let go of him again?' Lily cried.  
  
"It's not his time, Mrs. Potter." Present remarked weakly, "He needs to go back."  
  
"Come on, Lils. We'll see him again. Maybe Dreams will let us sneak into his dreams every so often." James comforted his wife as he handed over his son.  
  
Lily nodded as she let go of Harry's hand. Quickly she kissed his forehand. Harry's skin glimmered slightly then returned to its normal hue. Lily turned to Draco.  
  
"Please make sure he gets home safe and tell him what happened down here." Lily begged the boy.  
  
"I will, Mrs. Potter." Draco promised.  
  
Lily smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Draco blushed a bright red. He waved bye as the time portal swallowed him up. He looked around to find himself in the Hospital wing. Everything else happened in a blur. Sirius rushed towards them and lead Present to a bed. Present laid Harry down. Sirius knelt next to him.  
  
"Harry, wake up." Sirius said desperately.  
  
At that moment Nightmare walked in with the others. Sirius continued to call to his godson. Nightmare watched with concerned eyes. Silently she walked over to his bedside. Sirius watched as she leaned forward over Harry.  
  
"Surgo Surrexi Surrectum." Nightmare commanded. (Latin= Get up)  
  
Sirius watched in shock as Harry opened his eye. Harry looked around at the hospital wing trying to get his bearing. Mnemosyne stepped forward. Gently she cupped some water and brought it to his mouth. Harry drank the water. As it slid down his throat, he began to remember what had happen. He remembered the river, the ferryman Lethe, and swimming after Essie's soul. He looked at Mnemosyne questioningly.  
  
"You passed out as you reached your goal. Fortunately, you have some very determined spirits looking out for you. My name is Mnemosyne, The Guardian of Memories. You have met my husband, Lethe, The Guardian of Oblivion or Forgetfulness." Mnemosyne explained, "You did a very brave, noble, and stupid thing by jumping into the river. It nearly claimed your life."  
  
Harry nodded. He looked down at the orb in his hand and smiled. He succeeded in his quest and that all that matters. Now he needed to figure out how to return Essie's soul. He looked at Nightmare. Nightmare made a small motion of dropping her hands. Harry nodded and mimicked her movements. The orb hung in the air for a moment before zooming into Essie's body.  
  
Everyone watched with abated breath as Essie's clothing changed from white to black. Color seeped into her cheeks and lips. Her chest started to rise and fall with each breath she took. The wound began to bleed slowly. Mnemosyne turned to Lust to discuss this. Sirius smiled widely as Essie opened her storm gray eyes. She turned her head to look for Sirius. Sirius was at her side in an instant.  
  
Harry smiled at the two of them. Nightmare sat on his bed, as did Draco. They watched the two lovers reunite. Nightmare frowned as Harry tried to stifle a yawn. He smiled to show that everything was all right. Nightmare sensed the boys were tired from the day's events. She looked at Dumbledore and nodded. Dumbledore understood immediately.  
  
"I think everyone has had enough excitement for one day. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley I suggest you two return to your house and spread the good news. Mr. Malfoy if you could do the same." Albus suggested.  
  
" Professor, I have something to tell Harry." Draco started, but Nightmare interrupted.  
  
"It can wait until the morrow, Dragon Knight. He needs to recover before he hears that. Come, he needs to sleep." Nightmare smiled as she snapped her fingers in front of Harry's eyes, "Quiescetum."(Latin= Rest)  
  
Harry's eyes slid shut as he fell back into the pillows. Draco stared at Nightmare wide-eyed. Nightmare winked as she stood up and ushered everyone except the Guardians and Sirius out. Mnemosyne placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder.  
  
"We must take her back to The Temple." Mnemosyne stated.  
  
Sirius jumped to his feet, "Why?"  
  
"Her wound is not completely healed yet. I don't have the strength or the knowledge to fix it. Only one of the Elements does." Mnemosyne tried to explain.  
  
Sirius shook his head, "I'm not losing her again."  
  
"You really don't have a choice, " Lust pointed out, "If she stays she'll die. Harry would have tried for nothing."  
  
"Who's going to explain it to Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I will." Essie coughed as she moved to sit up. Everyone stared at her waiting for her to continue and she did, "Sirius, they are right. The wound is too deep and the poison is still inside. Only one of the elders can help me." Sirius knelt by her bedside and gripped her hand, "How will you tell Harry if you are not here?"  
  
"Through his dreams. I can visit him in his dreams while I recover, help him understand."  
  
"How do I know you will come back to us?"  
  
"Trust me, I will return to you and Harry. The two of you hold something very special to me. My heart."  
  
Sirius kissed her lips and reluctantly stepped to the side. Lust scooped Essie up and stepped away from the bed. Everyone gathered around as Present opened a portal to take them home. When the portal close, only Nightmare, Thunder, and Lightning stood in the room. Thunder started to laugh causing the walls to shake. Lightning clamped a hand over his mouth and rolled her eyes. The two exchanged an evil glare while Nightmare cursed lightly under her breath.  
  
"That idiot. He left us behind again!!!" Nightmare growled loudly.  
  
"He must have miscounted again." Lightning sighed as she removed her hand. Sirius shook his head as he sank dejectedly on Essie's empty bed. The trio noticed this and walked over.  
  
"Don't worry, boyo. She'll come back. Too much in love with you not too." Thunder stated  
  
"It's not that. It's just I can't give her a normal life. Not while I'm a fugitive." Sirius explained, "Or Harry. I am wanted for a crime I didn't commit."  
  
"But tried to two years ago." Lightning observed, "Which I still think you were on the wrong end of."  
  
"Listen, we can help." Thunder announced.  
  
"Oh no. No more rule breaking for you." Lightning scolded.  
  
"I don't see how you guys could help anyway. Fudge needs to see Peter alive and well in order to believe. Even then he probably won't see." Sirius shrugged.  
  
A light bulb clicked on over the three Guardians' heads. The three exchange a look that said are you thinking what I'm thinking. They smiled at Sirius. Sirius gave them a confused look.  
  
"Don't worry. We can convince Fudge of your innocence." Nightmare cooed, "Just lay low around here for a while. Let us handle everything."  
  
"Is there anything you would like done to Peter if he was ever found. Short of endless torture since that goes with out saying." Thunder grinned maliciously.  
  
"Have him confess to his crime nonstop. Just to erase any doubt." Sirius thought out loud.  
  
"Done!!" The threesome shouted as Nightmare's mist engulfed them. Sirius sat there in complete confusion. He was going to have to trust them. (Be afraid, be very afraid.)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
MW: I'm done. Hooray.  
  
Lulu: THAT'S A HAPPY ENDING?!  
  
MW: One word, kiddo. Epilogue. Okay A couple of Announcements: 1. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, Angelbach. I didn't mean to screw up  
your gender. At least I think that's what I did. I am going to make an  
ass out of myself and assume the bow comment means you are a boy. Once  
again I'm so sorry.  
  
1. For the confused on who the Hades is Libby, read The Dancer and The Wolf  
and read the beginning of Chapter 4 of this fic. That should help. You'll  
hear more about her in the next fic, Treasure of Atlantis.  
  
1. The Scene with the River is actually part of another Greek Myth. Disney  
just applied it to Hercules and made it very famous. So if you think I  
stole the idea from Disney's Hercules, I didn't. I just emerged the two  
things together for my own concept. If I have to still place a disclaimer  
on it, fine. I don't own it.  
  
1. If you are wondering who any of the unnamed characters were in this fic,  
don't worry I will explain it in The Atlantis story. Also, Do you guys  
like how I'm doing the disclaimer? Let me know. You guys are the only way  
I know how things are going.  
  
Okay, I'm gonna shut up now. Don't forget to review. 


	20. Epilogue

The Disclaimer sneaks out: No one can stop my latest evil plan to take over the Harry potter Realm and destroy it. Then everyone can devote their stories to me!  
  
Myshawolf walks out, her nose buried in the fifth Harry Potter book. The Disclaimer tries to act normal. Myshawolf waves as she walks to the center. She looks at the disclaimer in a weird WTF look.  
  
MW: Who are you?  
  
Disclaimer: No one.  
  
MW: Are you sure you are in the right place? This is the epilogue.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes. I'm here to destroy.er.read it.  
  
MW: Oh, well. Why are you standing on this side of the paper?  
  
Disclaimer: It's nicer over here.  
  
MW: (shrugs) I guess. Well, I got to meet some people. (Pulls out a cell phone and dials. Whispers) Diny, get over here. I think we got a problem. (Hangs up and smiles at the disclaimer)  
  
Diny walks out the opposite way and stops at the sight of the disclaimer: Who the hell is that?!  
  
MW: No clue. I thought you might know.  
  
Diny: No idea. I hate to say this, but maybe you should call the Jedis in for this.  
  
MW nods and calls on her cell. In a matter of seconds, Luinthoron, SWJediKnight, and (in black) The Premier jump out of the margins.  
  
Disclaimer: The Jedis!!  
  
Diny: Did they pick up another member?  
  
MW: Looks it.  
  
The Premier: What can I say? Why should these two be the only ones who get to play with the light sabers?  
  
Disclaimer: Curses they have discovered my plan.  
  
SWJediKnight: Halt evil Sith Disclaimer.  
  
Luinthoron: It's time to send you back from whence you came.  
  
Disclaimer: Rochester, NY?  
  
The Premier: No. The Force.  
  
Disclaimer: You speak craziness!!!! Catch me if you can. (Runs off with The Jedis following)  
  
Diny: Are they coming into the next story we do?  
  
MW: Yuppers. On with The Epilogue.  
  
Dancing With The Lady Death  
  
Epilogue  
  
Harry stared at the sky from his room on Privet drive. He sighed at the stars. So here he was again, another summer lost. His mind wandered back to this last year at Hogwarts. When he finally woke up again. Essie was gone. Sirius tried to break the news to him, but somehow Harry knew. He told Sirius not to worry. Essie always kept her promises. Sirius looked like he was ready to start crying when Harry asked how he got here and where was everyone. It seems the Guardians left to heal Essie. So Harry waited for Essie to return. Now it was July, a day before his birthday, and no sign of Essie.  
  
The only major thing that had happen in the time that he returned to Privet Drive was that a girl was abused and killed by her parents. It was a terrible tragedy that affected everyone in the neighborhood. Even the Dursleys seem to feel the ripples over her death. They treated Harry a little nicer when the neighbors began to wonder if they were abusing Harry. Harry figured everyone felt guilty that they did nothing to save her and were trying to show that they do care about their kids.  
  
Harry sighed as he tried not to think about the girl. His mind wandered back to Hogwarts and some things that were changing. Draco had told him what happened down by the river. Harry felt jealous that Draco got the see his parents, but that quickly faded when the next night, he got to see them in his dreams. Harry smiled as he remembered that dream. Suddenly tired, Harry decided to go to bed. Maybe this time, when he saw his parents again, he could get a straight answer about Essie.  
  
The sunlight streamed across Harry's room. Harry turned to block the offending light. He tried to snuggle back into the dream only to hear a loud voice boom in his ear, "WAKE UP, BOYO!"  
  
Harry jumped from his bed and tumbled on to the floor. He looked around half expecting to see Thunder laughing at his position. The room was empty except for Hedwig who was napping in her cage. Harry yawned as he stood up. What time was it? He thought as he dug for some clothes. Then he realized something, why wasn't Aunt Petunia knocking on his door. Harry finished dressing and slipped open his door.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Harry listened as he heard noises coming from his aunt and uncle's room. His uncle flung his bedroom door open. Harry ducked back into his room before his uncle saw him. Harry listened intently as his uncle stormed by. He could hear Vernon grumble as he went on about the time, oversleeping, and how it was Harry's fault somehow. Harry peeked out as his aunt walked by. Harry and Dudley exchanged a look before creeping towards the stairs.  
  
Vernon stormed to the door. How dare anyone intrude on their house this early in the morning. Granted it was noon, but still. He looked up to see Petunia on the stairs and the boys watching from the top of the stairs. Vernon glared at Harry in a way that spoke tons about how he felt. Vernon opened the door intent on telling the person on the other side to bugger off, and felt the words die in his throat.  
  
Standing on his front step was a beautiful woman with long black hair and slightly tanned skin. Her eyes were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses. She was dressed in black jeans and a silver blouse. She gave Vernon a disarming and charming smile as she held out her hand. Behind her stood two people. One was a younger woman with messy auburn hair, dressed in black and red. The other was a young man who wore only a black tank top and blue jeans. The exposed skin was littered with scars. Their eyes were blocked by sunglasses as well.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Vernon Dursley, I presume?" The woman on the front steps greeted bringing Vernon's attention back to her as she shook his hand, "I'm sorry to disrupt your lunch, sir."  
  
"Yes, well. You should be a little more considerate of the time." Vernon gruffed as he pulled his hand away when Petunia joined his side, "What can we do for you?"  
  
"Well, I know that I'm at least sixteen years late. May I come in? It's awfully hard to try and explain everything standing on your porch." The woman asked as politely as she could. Petunia nodded and moved aside to let her in. Vernon glared at his wife.  
  
"Would like some tea, Miss.." Petunia asked nicely. The woman stepped in and removed her sunglasses. She smiled at Petunia.  
  
"My name is Esmeralda Sauterne. Yes I would love some tea, but I really don't have the time. I need to make this quick. I have a train to catch in London in twenty minutes." Essie explained as she looked at the top of the staircase and smiled at Harry, "'Ello, Harry."  
  
"Shouldn't you be on your way then?" Vernon growled.  
  
Essie smiled brightly, "Oh, don't worry. I'll make it. I guess I'll keep it brief. To make a long story short."  
  
Outside the two on the sidewalk sighed loudly, "Too late."  
  
Essie chuckled to herself as she continued, "I'm here for Harry."  
  
Vernon and Petunia froze as they heard a whoop of joy from the top of the stair. Essie smiled brightly as she tried to explain, "James was a distant cousin of mine. He wanted Harry to come and live with me. The problem was that I was traveling at the time. So Harry came here. Only I didn't know that Harry was alive until I recently met him at Hogwarts, or otherwise, I would have come for him sooner."  
  
Petunia turned towards Vernon and whispered, "She was right. Lily was right. She told me to expect you."  
  
Vernon began to mumble, "You're one of them. A freak."  
  
Essie's smile turned downright wicked enough to make Nightmare proud, "Yes I am. The boy is coming with me. The two outside are here to help me make sure that Harry's stuff is out of here. Which they just did."  
  
Harry started laughing as Dudley went flying to Harry's room to be sure. Dudley felt his jaw drop when he found the room to be completely bare. Harry was already down the stairs when Dudley turned to tell him. Dudley turned back around to see a beautiful girl with auburn hair lean towards him. She stroked one finger down his cheek and smiled evilly. She whispered in his ears, "Thinner to eye, fatter to flesh."  
  
Dudley fainted. The girl smiled and turned to the man who was waiting with her earlier. The man shook his head and commented, "You really have got to stop reading Stephen King, Mare. One of these days you are going to hurt someone."  
  
"Would you prefer Clive Barker?" Mare offered. War shuddered and shook his head as Mare's mist enveloped them and returned them to the sidewalk.  
  
Harry hugged Essie, much to the surprise of The Dursleys. Essie felt a single tear of water slip down her cheek as she hugged her ward. Harry pulled away and stood by her. He smiled at the Dursleys.  
  
"Thank you for taking me in for all those years as horrible as they were. You weren't the best parents. Hell, you weren't even that to me. But as much as I hate to hear it, everyone claims we are family." Harry stated. In his mind he could hear Mare snort, "Have a nice life."  
  
Essie opened the door and smiled, "Don't call us, please."  
  
She slammed the door shut behind the both of them. Harry smiled at her as they walked down the steps. Essie smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Privet Drive fell away as Diagon alley blurred into his sight. Nightmare ruffled his hair when he completely appeared. Harry smiled at her and was surprised by the appearance of several other guardians.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry." They shouted in unison.  
  
Essie checked her watch, "That portkey was right on time. Good work, everyone. Mare how long is that curse going to work?"  
  
Mare thought to herself, "Until September 1st. I could expand it."  
  
Essie shook her head, "Nay. Let's not push our luck. Now Harry we have fifteen minutes to get to platform 9 ¾. These guys wanted to get you some presents."  
  
"Done!" The group shouted. Harry felt them place a package in his hand. Harry looked at their eager faces and smiled. Gently he opened the package to reveal an ornate golden medallion. On the front the simple picture of an hourglass was carved into the metal. Harry turned it over to study it.  
  
"Thanks guys, What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
Present walked up to him and grasped his hands, "It's a Chrono Trigger. I got the name from a game. You toss it into the air and shout out the place and time that you want to go to. The medallion will transport you there no matter the enchantment placed on it. We made it ourselves."  
  
"You guys didn't need to do this." Harry stated softly as he looked at them, "I mean, you got me out of there."  
  
Essie placed on his shoulder, "They wanted to. I think they wanted to bless my ward, and have a link back to me."  
  
"You are staying?" Harry asked dumbfounded at Essie's nod, "What about you position of Death."  
  
Essie touched the medallion and whispered, "King's Cross station, Platform 9 ¾ now."  
  
Harry felt something pick him up and drop him back down. Harry shook his head to see the Hogwarts express in front of him. A pair of hands picked him up and helped him to the train. Hedwig flew to him and landed on his shoulder. Harry turned to Essie who presented the conductor with their tickets. The conductor looked at Harry funny. Harry heard Essie's voice pipe up, "Had a nasty fall through the barrier." The conductor nodded them on. Essie found a compartment and gently help Harry sit down. Harry wondered why he was so groggy. Essie made him sip some water. Suddenly everything cleared up.  
  
"It seems this thing has some side effects." Essie remarked as the train began to move.  
  
"You never answered my question." Harry pointed out.  
  
"I figured it could wait until we were on the train. I want to thank you for risking your life to save me." Essie smiled as she sat down across from Harry.  
  
"How could I not?" Harry asked.  
  
Essie chuckled, but didn't answer. Instead she switched the subject, "I gave up my position after I was healed. I couldn't go back to a life without you or Sirius. You are my family now."  
  
"So who is Death now?"  
  
"Another girl who was in need of saving. You'll meet her soon enough. I'm currently training her for the position. She'll pop in and out for the next hundred years with questions."  
  
"A Hundred?"  
  
"Yes, I believe that's how long it took me to get everything down. I was a pain in Fate's side back then. Anyways, with her taking over I can become mortal and stay here with you and Sirius."  
  
"Sirius is going to be surprised. He moped the whole time you were gone."  
  
Essie blushed, "I heard. I did the same. Creator knows how close Gaia was to tying me down so I wouldn't sneak off to see him or you."  
  
"Why was that?"  
  
"I wasn't completely healed yet. A teleportation to this world could have killed me."  
  
"That's not good. So are you going to marry Sirius now that you are here for good?"  
  
Essie thought for a moment before she answered honestly, "I don't know. I know I want to stay with him and help protect you. If he asks me, I don't know what I'll do. I mean, I love him and everything, but I don't know a thing about being a wife."  
  
"You'll do fine. I think you are perfect for Sirius." "Thanks Harry."  
  
The rest of the way to Hogwarts was accented by Harry hearing what happened to her after everything. Harry was a good audience and interjected time to time with questions.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sirius stared out at the lake from the rock where he used to sit as a student. A month and a half passed without a word from The Guardians. Sirius blew a strand of his black hair out of his face. He shouldn't have let her leave. He should have been more demanding about her staying with him. Now she was gone. Even though she promised to return, how long will that be? It took her sixteen years to walk into his life in the first place. Sirius placed his hand on top of his head and gave a frustrated sigh. He couldn't even rescue her since he had no frigging idea where she was.  
  
Sirius picked up a stone and heaved out into the lake. It landed with a resonant plunk. Sirius picked up another and chucked it out farther. After a few minutes of throwing stones he felt a bit better. He turned in time to see Remus join him on his rock. Remus absently began throwing stones as well. The two sat in that comfortable silence that old friends share.  
  
"So, what are you thinking about, Moony?" Sirius asked as he tossed a small pebble out.  
  
"About what you normally harp on me about. I'm thinking of sending Libby a letter to see how she is." Remus stated.  
  
"That's good, tell her I said hi." Sirius sighed.  
  
Remus looked at him concerned, but looked back out on the lake, " You are moping, Padfoot."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Didn't you always lecture me about moping over losing the one you love."  
  
"Yeah, well. I would be pursuing her right now if I knew where she was."  
  
"She'll come back, Sirius. You and Harry are here. You two mean the world to her."  
  
"I wish I knew for sure. What if they couldn't save her?"  
  
"Then we would know about it. I have a feeling they would tell us out of respect for her."  
  
"I just wish I had a clue as to where she is right now."  
  
A blur of white feathers took over Sirius's vision. He watched as Hedwig landed near by. Sirius smiled at his godson's pet. Hedwig nipped at his finger. Sirius stroked the bird's head as he reached for the letter on her leg. Remus watched as a puzzled expression graced Sirius's face.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There's no letter. Harry normally gives her a letter to deliver. Unless Harry is danger. Hedwig, where is Harry?"  
  
Hedwig gave Sirius a baleful look before flying towards the school. Sirius stood as his eyes followed the bird. Remus stood as well. They watched as a carriage pulled up to the front of the school. Sirius smiled as he heard his godson's voice. When Harry stepped around the carriage, Sirius and Remus were already running towards him. Both Marauders gave the boy a hug when they finally reached him. Sirius finally pulled away and looked Harry in the eye.  
  
"How did you get here?" Sirius asked sternly.  
  
An idea hit Harry's mind and he smiled, "A friend brought me. They just went inside with Dumbledore to arrange for me to stay here until more suitable lodgings can be found. If Dumbledore will let us."  
  
"Of course he will let you stay for the whole summer, if I have anything to say about it." Sirius grinned, "And I have to thank this friend for bringing you. Excuse me, Harry, I'm going to make my case right now."  
  
Sirius walked up the steps. Remus was about to follow when Harry grabbed his arm. Remus raised his eyebrow. Harry whispered something in his ear. Remus grinned and nodded as the two crept up the stairs.  
  
*********************************************************************** Sirius walked across the entrance Hall. Ahead of him, he spotted Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall Talking with another person. They shielded them from view as Sirius stalked up. Professor McGonagall spotted Sirius and nudged Albus. Dumbledore turned toward Sirius and smiled. Perfect timing.  
  
"Sirius, What timing. We were just discussing Harry. I want your opinion. It seems Harry and his guardian need a place to stay. What do you say?" Albus greeted.  
  
Sirius froze when Albus addressed him by his name. While everyone here knew he was innocent, Harry's friend may not. Albus grinned wider at Sirius scared look. Minerva giggled in a very uncharacteristic way as she looked at their visitor.  
  
"Don't worry, Sirius. I don't think our new librarian will tell. Is that right?" Albus asked as he stepped aside to reveal a surprised and healthy looking Esmeralda.  
  
The two lovers stared at each other. Sirius stared at her in shock. Esmeralda began blush as he looked her over. Finally Sirius's legs began to move toward her. Essie flung herself into his arms. Sirius held her close to his heart. Essie smiled against his chest. She pulled her head back and stared into his eyes.  
  
"You came back." Sirius stammered as his voice came back.  
  
"Of course I did. I gave you my word." Essie chuckled, "I am here to stay this time. I gave it up."  
  
"What?" Sirius choked.  
  
"I gave up being Death to be with you. I was given a choice and picked a life with you." Essie stated as her brought up her wrist for Sirius to see. The bracelet was gone.  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"It's another lost soul's turn to be saved." Essie shrugged, then she smiled at Sirius, "You asked me once if I would stay by your side. I have my answer."  
  
"Essie, I want you to know that I would marry you if I could."  
  
"We will prove your innocence someday. I will love being with you for the rest of my life."  
  
"It won't be easy living with a fugitive."  
  
"After facing Voldemort and nearly losing you, I'll risk it." Essie laughed as she kissed Sirius.  
  
Suddenly an eagle owl burst through the door. It flew right to Albus Dumbledore. The letter dropped into Albus's hand. Albus recognized the handwriting on the envelope as Fudge's. Intrigued, Albus opened it and read the letter. Smiling he walked over to Sirius.  
  
"I think this will make your day even better." Albus smiled as he handed Sirius the letter.  
  
Sirius read it quickly. After a few moments to absorb what the letter said., He gave a whoop of happiness. He grabbed Essie by the waist and twirled her around. Essie gave a confused laugh as Sirius put her down and knelt in front of her.  
  
"This paper is a pardon from Fudge. I'm freed." Sirius smiled as he took Essie's hand. He motioned for Essie not to talk as he continued, "Now that I have my freedom back. Esmeralda Sauterne, will marry me? I know I don't have much to offer, but will you still have me?"  
  
"Yes." Essie replied as she flung herself at Sirius.  
  
They shared a kiss before walking out to tell Harry. High on The main staircase, Lily and James Potter smiled. They were happy now that their son was safe and happy. Thunder walked up with Lightning on his arm. Nightmare snuck up on him and jumped at him, scaring the big man. Lust laughed from his spot in the back. James and Lily laughed as well.  
  
"Thank you guys for watching over them." James thanked.  
  
"Our pleasure." Thunder boomed.  
  
"And as for getting Sirius pardoned. That would not have happened without your intervention." Lily smiled.  
  
"Definitely our pleasure. It was nice giving Fudge a shock." Lust grinned.  
  
"Only now Thunder is going to have an ego boost for a while." Nightmare added as her mist began to surround everyone indicating it was time to return home.  
  
"I do hope we get invites to the wedding." Lightning mused, "And I'm going to miss this place."  
  
"Don't worry, Lightning, we'll be back." Nightmare remarked.  
  
The mist engulfed everyone. When it cleared, no one was left on the landing. They all went home content with the peace for right now.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Lucius walked through the Riddle House dejectedly. His master was gone. Now Draco was standing up to him. Everything was going wrong. Suddenly a door ahead of him swung open. A smooth voice beckoned him to kneel and offer a pledge to follow what it wants. Lucius complied without hesitation. A burst of crimson light overtook Lucius's sense. When The light receded revealing a group of young looking people stood in front of him. They leered at him hatefully. The leader stepped forward. His white hair gleamed in the candlelight of the house.  
  
"My name is Arcanius," the man smiled, "You have freed us from the lingering enchantment placed on us by the Guardians of Light. Voldemort was too weak to be my student. You, Lucius Malfoy, are much stronger. You will be able to do what Thomas Riddle couldn't. Do you accept?"  
  
Lucius smiled as he bowed lower, "Of course, my master."  
  
Arcanius grinned wickedly, "Good, I want you to send some men to Venice to find The good Doctor Aquarius. Also bring your son to me. There are some things I need from him."  
  
Lucius bowed even lower, "Yes my lord."  
  
Lucius took off down the hallway. Arcanius grinned. This time he wouldn't fail. He would get revenge on the last remaining Atlantean and those meddling Light Guardians. He chuckled as he watched his latest pawn run to do his bidding.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
To be Continued in Treasure Of Atlantis.  
  
The Jedis walk on with the now tied up Disclaimer. Myshawolf, Dinybones, and Lulu enter to watch this.  
  
Luinthoron: Behold We have finally captured the evil disclaimer. (The girls clap)  
  
SwJediKnight: No thanks are necessary.  
  
The Premier: We will now unmask this villain to show who is really behind this evil.  
  
MW: Hold it! We want to take some bets first. I got five saying its Nightmare, she's been too damn quiet lately.  
  
DB: I got five on the ThiefOfSpoons. He is deranged enough to put on a costume like that.  
  
Lulu: I got five in favor of Voldemort, he hates Harry and his fans.  
  
Luinthoron: I say it's Lucius Malfoy, He's probably sick of being portrayed as a major jerk in the Fanfics.  
  
MW: He is a jerk. (Luinthoron shrugs)  
  
SwJediKnight: I say its Xirleb 70, He accused MW of being the devil incarnate.  
  
DB: You say it like it's a bad thing.  
  
MW: I know.  
  
The Premier: I'm not even gonna bet. Here we go. (Pulls off the Mask to reveal..)  
  
Everyone: ThiefOfSpoons!  
  
DB: Okay everyone pay up.  
  
Lulu: He's the one who gave me pixie stix.  
  
MW: Really. (to the audience) Thanks for hanging with me through this ride. I'll see you all soon in Treasure of Atlantis. Oh if anyone has any suggestions on what to do with ThiefOfSpoons, I'd like to hear it. Also would you guys like to hear about what The Guardians did to Fudge to get Sirius pardoned? I'm thinking of posting it as a separate fic. Well, Buh- bye for now.  
  
(Everyone on the page smiles and waves to everyone reading.) 


End file.
